


Cam Devil

by CosmicBash



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blackmail, Breathplay, Brotherly Love, Camboy Mgk, Choking, Colson Baker/OFC, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Fist Fights, Frottage, Height Differences, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Minor krook, Original Character(s), Pete Davidson - Freeform, Platonic Kissing, Poor attempts at writing a comedy show, Probably the filthiest thing ive ever written too, Professor Eminem, Rooks like 19 in this, Rough Body Play, Sexuality Crisis, Sharing Clothes, Teacher-Student Relationship, This is probably cursed as hell, Underage Drinking, almost 20, camboy, handjobs, mentions of breakups, rook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 59,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBash/pseuds/CosmicBash
Summary: Colson is a college student who turned to camming for that sweet coin, soon an anonymous viewer starts blackmailing him. To make matters worse he somehow ends up sleeping with his English professor a nitpicky aggressive asshole named Marshall. All of this craziness and he isn't even gay! Well at least he thought he wasn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVeryLonelyLesbianDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVeryLonelyLesbianDragon/gifts).

> Okay so.  
This is...well...this is just an excuse to write some mgk/em smut that is just beyond filthy and ridiculous because me and my girl Pinkie are dying from the lack of fics in this ship.  
If you're seeing this fic solely from a notification due to being subscribed for my oh so sweet slowburn then I'd reccomend looking the other way! Cuz this is just straight up filthy and even makes me blush. I wrote it a few weeks ago and have a few chaps already so Hope all my fellow EMGK shippers enjoy~
> 
> Also this is my first smut fic in a long time and also my first ever cam fic/college au fic so cut me some slack please! Thanks!

-User ShadyDaddy79 gifted 10,000 tokens!-  
-Show daddy how you cum Kelly.-

Colson wasn't sure how exactly he ended up here, sitting in front of his webcam shirtless and sweaty. A hundred or so strangers on the internet watching him, sending him money to strip or make strange faces. He just knew that these pervs had been helping pay his tuition and for his own private apartment. If one wanted to send him 500$ to see him play with his dick no can really blame him for leaning back in his seat and slipping his fingers beneath his waistband.

This was definitely a new development, so far had he only really ever stripped in front of the camera. Never fully showing anything, just dancing on the edge of actual porn. Because he didn't want to do porn, really he didn't. This was just supposed to have been an occasional thing when he needed some quick cash. Really he had even just started t to prove he could. A girl in a bar had told him he reminded her of a guy she watched online, how he had made tons of money just talking into the webcam on some chat site and showing a little skin. Then she had laughed at him and said he probably wasn't hot enough to do the same. 

After finding a site and making a profile however he was shocked by how quickly people flooded to his first stream. After only 10 minutes he had a dozen users and had earned 100 coins, which was roughly 5$. And that was just from sitting there and fixing his hair, saying he hadn't ever done this before. He couldn't believe it, how people would throw coins at him for simply sitting there and laughing at their screen names. If he was being honest the way it fed into his ego was probably what he liked best, it made him want to go back to the bar and shove it into that drunk girls face. He was hot.

From that first stream he had made about 100$, which was absolutely insane considering he was only online for about 2 hours. That was 50$ an hour, he was busting his ass driving around and delivering pizza for only 10$. And that usually took up his whole weekend and any free time he had after classes. 

A few chat members had weirded him out by asking all kinds of weird sexual questions and asking to see his dick but other than that it seemed like easy money. Still Colson wrote it off as a one time fluke until a week later he got bored after being called off work, and losing those hours was seriously going to cut into his food money for that month. His roommate was gone for the night and he had nothing to lose so he just logged back in.

Once again a cluster of viewers started pouring in. The chat coming to life with compliments and questions. To Colson's surprise two users had been returning viewers. That time he had decided to test the waters a bit, not as shocked when dirty questions or requests started pouring it. For the first few streams he did he really had not planned on getting into any kind of porny shows. He just talked, about past lays, possible kinks, himself, he even rapped a little, which his viewers seemed to enjoy. Which made him lose track of time with the stream, rapping was one of his passions and the few things he considered himself great at. Overall at the end of his second stream he had again gotten just over 100$ and that sealed the deal for him.

Colson got really into designing his profile, going out of his way to have friends help him take some new selfies- which he of course claimed to be for Tinder- and even filled out all the little prompts. Decided to use an old nickname of his from high school, Machine Gun Kelly. He had gotten the name for the way he rapped, he and his friends spend most of their high school years rapping and trying to start a band. While they ultimately never got big or followed through, it seemed like the perfect stage name for him. He could easily go by Kelly and not have to worry about slipping up. Plus his viewers seemed to find it cute. It was a win- win in the end. 

Then he set up a schedule to try and do two streams a week, squeezing them in on the few days off from work he had that also landed on days he knew his roommate would be gone. It wasn't until his 6th stream that things started to change. He had been running late after a coworker suddenly called off, forcing him to go in and run a few pizzas out until they could get it. By the time he had gotten back to his room from showering he just didn't have the time to get dressed and style his hair. His appearance was important so he had made the decision then and there to just hop on stream quick in his towel and let any of his viewers waiting know he was gonna have to start a bit late. But as soon as his webcam had turned on and his naked upper half appeared on the screen his chat had gone wild. Tips started flying in and his numbers jumped up to easily 100 viewers. 

Colson had sat there in shock for a moment, the hands working to towel dry his hair freezing as he tried to read the fast moving chat. So many commenters going off about how sexy he looked or his tattoos, cheering him on to show off some more skin. He knew most of the people who went on this site were just looking for someone to jerk off too but hadn't realized so many of them were willing to throw coins at him for just sitting there with his shirt off. It was a huge ego trip to him, imagining all the girls watching him get all hot and bothered by his chest. So he had decided to stay on stream and go about his usual routine of taking and answering questions, rapping, even spun around in his chair to flex his back and gave some smouldering looks to the camera. That night he made almost 300$ and had only been online for under two hours. 

After that he decided that maybe acting a bit dirty on stream wasn't so bad. It was almost like modeling in a way, he wasn't doing porn. Not beating his dick or shoving something gay up his ass like some of the other guys on the site. Just sitting around looking sexy and talking dirty every now and again to his viewers. While the first few streams after that were awkward and a bit uncomfortable at times when he realized just how many guys were tuning in, eventually he got into a good rhythm of it. After two months and his viewers nearly tripling along with the cash that came with them he started feeding into the men's requests more and more. 

The blonde told himself that flirting with Male viewers and feigning interest in gay acts didn't make him a fag. The men just happened to be the best tippers, it was a business decision really. Soon enough he was making enough bank to afford to switch to his own private dorm room, which meant no more struggling to set his schedule around someone else's and no more worries about potentially getting caught. The last thing he wanted to get out was that he was technically a camboy getting paid to let weird perverts beat their meat to him online.

Everything was going well up until tonight. He had lit a joint at the beginning of the stream, taking time to do smoke tricks for his viewers and get a good buzz going. Even put on some music and did a few provocative strip dances. He was leaning back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair and catching his breath from just completing a dance request when the notification rolled across his screen. At first Colson didn't believe his eyes, and that it read 1,000 tokens instead of 10,000. Which in itself was already an awesome tip from one person. But nope, there is was staring plainly back in his face as the username took the "biggest tipper" spot. 

There was a second where he just gawked, but his fingers were already moving despite his brain not being caught up. 500 would easily cover his rent for the month, not to mention the rest of the tips he'd received so far tonight. It was a simple request, they didn't specify he show his dick. Just wanted to see what he looked like when he came. He chewed at his lip trying to justify it all to himself while his hand found its way to his waistband. The bottled blondes glazed eyes roved over the chat, there were several more viewers offering tips if he followed through. To his high brain it seemed to be a harmless choice with a huge reward. 

Colson licked his lips and stared back into the camera. 

Even in the playback of himself on the computer screen you could see how blown out his pupils were. "Okay. Okay settle down everybody," He needed a drink, his throat had suddenly become dry, voice cracking a little. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew there was no going back. "Just my face...okay?" Once again the chat was flooded with messages, several small tips all coming in rapid succession. It excited him a little and even got his cock to start fill out beneath his underwear. His fingers were itching along his waistline, softly petting the hair there. Colson used his free hand to reach out and bring the can of beer he had near his desk for a sip. Mixing weed and beer was never a good idea for him but then again, he wasn't one to have good ideas in the first place.

He took one last moment to eye the angle of the webcam and adjust it slightly so it was only showing above his belly button. There was some dumb part of him that thought if he didnt actually show his dick it wasn't porn. He ran his hand through his hair at the same time he finally pushed all the way past the elastic and grabbed himself. While he wasn't hard yet, he was getting there. Giving himself slow tugs he tried to imagine all the viewers as hot babes. Each encouraging message in chat being whispered in his ear by them. Doing that it didn't take long for him to get hard, and soon he was leaning his head back as well. Eyes closed tightly, teeth chewing on his lip as he twisted his wrist. It felt good, being high and doing this, his senses were heightened. Head in the clouds, it was easy to imagine his own hand replaced by a gorgeous blonde’s. She would hold him so lightly at first, just slowly stroking him. Maybe to get the feel and shape of his cock, size it up to decide how difficult it would be to take it down her throat. 

A litany of soft gasps tumbled out of his mouth as he copied his imagination. It was good but the dryness of his palm was starting to edge on the brink of uncomfortable. Colson sighed and brought his free hand up, tilting his head forward to stare at the screen before flattening his tongue against the palm. A burst of small donations rained in again, exciting him. So he licked a long stripe up it again before bringing it down to replace the other. His saliva felt cold and sticky making him twitch between his fingers. Stuffing a hand up in his blonde locks he tugged slightly, he could almost see the girl in his fantasy. Her fingers would tighten in his hair as he kissed his way down her neck, the one jerking him off tightening as well. Squeezing him just enough to feel good but not hurt. 

His hips rocked up to meet his hand now, what little spit he had on his hand gone. So he brought his thumb up to swirl around the slit, spreading his precome around and trying to wet his hand with it. It felt good enough to draw a groan from his mouth, switching to rub his open palm against the sensitive head. He was wet and sloppy now, enough of it coming out to help lubricate his hand. Opening his eyes he found at some point he has ended up with his elbow on the desk, face close to the camera. Now the reflection in his screen looked absolutely debauched, pupils so big you could barely make out his eye color. Cheeks a bright red, stretching all the way up to the tips of his ears. Even his lips were red and swollen, all his incessant chewing on them making him look kissed. There were so many dirty comments rushing past his eyes on the chat. 

Telling him how fucking hot he was, how slutty he looked pulling his own hair, people wishing they could be there swallowing his dick until he burst. Reading them only brought him closer to the edge, his fantasy changing. Placing them in the middle of some club, a crowd of people gawking. He was the center of attention, the women wishing they could be her, the men wishing they could be him. He would love to just slide right into her and screw her blind in front of all of them. Show them who was in charge, what kind of guy they all dreamed of being one day. "F-fuck," He couldn't hold in the last gasp. Too far gone in his own imagination to care what he looked like to the people watching. He would lean back against the soft cushions of a loveseat, and hold her hips tightly as he fucked up into her. His hips were stuttering up in his seat, fucking up into his own tight fist. 

Colson brought his free hand up to his mouth when he felt himself building up to the end, stuffing his knuckles in. Trying to quiet and control some of his groaning. It felt amazing, every hair on his body standing up, his heart pounding in his chest. In only a few more strokes he was coming, hips stuttering up into his own hand. White ropes shooting out between his fingers to paint his stomach as his vision whited out. When it was over it left him biting so hard into his hand he drew blood, a guttural groan rumbling deep in his throat. He felt light headed, not able to remember the last time he had an orgasm so strong. 

Glancing up Colson saw his chat rushing past, donations and comments full of praise flying by. He could see how flushed and wrecked he looked in the playback, a wave of embarrassment crashing over him. The blonde ran his clean hand through his hair a few times, trying to calm his heart and gather up his dignity. He peeked around his hand at the chat in time to see several comments offering coins if he would lick his own hand clean. The idea churned his stomach a little and he decided that's where he would draw the line, and end the stream.

"Hope...I hope that was a good show," He still felt a little breathless, but forced a smile nonetheless. "I think I'm gonna end it here tonight, smoked too much and have to be up early." A few goodbye tips came through, but so did a few persistent commenters. Begging he stayed and did more. His coin total for the stream was almost at 15,000, he had no need to stay on, they could go spend their money on some other streamer. Colson went on to say his goodbyes, his eyes catching on the profile listed under "biggest tipper". Probably should thank the guy directly for his huge tip, last thing he wanted right now was to have the dude do a chargeback, meaning he would have broken his rule for nothing. 

The idea of private messaging what was most likely some pervy old man didn't thrill Colson. He could cover his ass though, get the guy to acknowledge he was happy with how he completed the request. At least then if he decided to charge back the site might side with him. Finally he just bit the bullet and moved his mouse to click the highlighted name, making sure to also close out the stream afterwards. The only thing remaining on his screen was the man's profile. The picture was just a black cap. The details and about me empty, but that wasn't surprising. If you weren't going to stream why bother fleshing out your profile. It wasn't like this was some fucking dating site.

Colson needed a minute to compose himself, and to clean himself up. His release was quickly drying on his stomach and becoming gross. Thankfully he kept wipes in the drawer next to his chair, never knew when he'd get the urge to watch some porn and rub one out. This definitely wasn't one of the reasons he thought he would need them. That shameful feeling came over him once more as he gathered all the wipes up and shoved them into the small can next to his desk. He needed to relax, it was just a quick thank you message. No reason for him to be acting like such a little bitch about it.

Sparking up another joint he took a deep hit, anxiously tapping his foot the whole time he held it in. Blowing the air out once his lungs started to hurt, rough coughs wracked his body but after the smoke had been exhaled he was flooded with a liquid warmth. Tingling from his ears down to his toes. That was better. He could do this now, no problem. 

Clicking around the profile until he found the private message button, he went over what he would type in his head. Should probably make it something flirty, that's what the girls did right? It would sound gay but he would hopefully never actually meet the guy or have anyone else see these messages so might as well play by his persona.

< Thanks for the big tip! Hope you liked the show ;) >

That seemed simple and not too gay, maybe the winky face was a bit much. Colson debated with himself for several more seconds before finally clicking send and then pushing away from his desk. Crossing the room to open his mini fridge and yanking out a bottle of water, his eyes trailed up to the clock above his sink. It was almost midnight, his classes began early tomorrow around 6. It was such a pain in the ass to have to go take general studies all over again, these classes were all things he already spent all of fucking high school doing. Why the hell did he need to do them again? Like how the fuck was another history class or english class going to fucking help him as a music teacher? Music theory should be all he's required to take, the rest of this shit seemed to just be necessary to pad the college's pockets.

During his grumbling to himself he had pulled on a pair of sweats. Being near nude was starting to bother him, he always felt like he was still being watched after a particularly draining stream. It was really bending against his own morals to be doing all this, even if he lied to himself during stream, after it he couldn't pretend like it wasn't mainly guys tuning in. Something about his body and looks was apparently gay bait, they all liked to call him a twink. The weirdest thing being how excited they got at his heterosexuality. When he first got annoyed with some of the extremely vile and dirty things being asked and snapped how he was straight, instead of annoyance in the chat his viewers seemed even more interested. Like it was some common fetish of all of theirs to be seeing a straight guy doing all the stuff he did. Which skeeved him out somewhat. 

A loud ding bounced off the small rooms walls, the sound echoing in Colson's ears. He knew it came from the computer and not his own phone. A sense of dread filled him, couldn't the guy have been busy or something? Couldn't have just passed out after beating it like a regular old man?

He made himself a little nauseous with that thought, his mind supplying him with the image of some sweaty older man furiously beating his meat while watching the stream. It was fucking gross, and made him drop down hard into his computer chair, palms digging into his eyes to try and rub away the horrifying image. When he finished and had blinked away all the red and black spots that came with pushing so forcefully on them, his eyes fell to the screen. There was a reply. 

< Are you asking for me to critique it? I can think of several suggestions. > 

The message made him scrunch his eyebrows together, what the hell kind of reply was that. Did the asshole seriously not like the show? What the fuck was he expecting? He's the dumbass who paid 500$ to see a straight dude beat his dick, if he wanted something specific he should have asked for it. Not that Colson would have done anything, but it just annoyed him that this asshole didn't like it. And if the guy tried to undo his tip it would mean he did all of that for nothing. Before he could even stop to think about it his fingers tapped across the keyboard.

< like what?? >

He hit send and his foot began tapping incessantly under the desk. His leg bounced slightly. This fag could fuck off if he tried pulling the tip. Colson would make sure to block him and go out of his way to make it so he could ever watch one of his streams again. Fucker would need to pay up if he wanted to see this masterpiece.

< Lack of eye contact, bad form, no feeling put into it, I could go on and on. You suck at this. >

Now Colson's blood really was boiling. Who the fuck did this asshole think he was? He sounded like one of the blondes high school teachers, complaining about an assignment he completed. Eye contact? What, with the fucking camera? What a foggy thing to say, and bad form. How the hell is he gonna have bad form when he's beating his own dick. Last time he checked he knew how he liked to stroke it. 

< fuck u >  
< stupid fcking fag >  
< go watch some1 else if u dont like it >

Once again he was rapidly typing away at the keyboard. His teeth grinding together lightly, he was sure as shit going to report the guy if he tried withdrawing his tip. This was a load of bullshit.

< You* Fucking* Someone* You* >

Colson stared blankly at the message for several seconds. Trying to decipher what the hell that meant before it dawned on him that the asshole was correcting his spelling. The realization brought color to his cheeks. Before he could tell the guy to fuck off again another message came through.

< I know it's hip to spell like a third grader but when you're working you should practice talking like a professional >

Colson's cheeks burned hotter. Who the hell was this guy? Is this some kind of internet troll?

< not my fucking job bud dont need to fucking care > 

The next message came through rather quickly.

< I'd say getting paid for a handjob does count, slut. Learn to respect your clients.> 

The insult stung, it made Colson tighten his hands into fists. He wanted nothing more than to find this fag and break his goddamn nose. The fairy wouldn't be so damn tough if they were standing face to face. Thought he could hide behind a computer screen and get away with saying that kind of shit.

< come say that to my face bitxh >

He was hitting the keys on his keyboard harder than necessary. This guy wanted to act tough, Colson would show him tough.

< Threats won't get you anywhere Colson >

Colson froze, his blood running cold. It was like every sound in the apartment all stopped at once. His focus zeroing in on those 6 black letters. He blinked, they were still there. He rubbed both of his eyes, but they were still there. His name printed across the screen in Time's New Roman. The blonde’s breath caught in his throat. This wasn't happening. The weed must be laced with something, he must have fucked up somewhere on his profile. This guy couldn't actually know him, there was no way.

Three pictures came through the messenger, appearing as little white boxes requesting he download them to view. His movements were sluggish now, hands going in auto pilot while the rest of him remained numb. The first one opened and it was a screenshot of him with his head thrown back against the chair. Even though you couldn't see his dick, it was obvious what was happening. The next picture was from when he had bent forward and accident put his face close to the screen. It was mainly the top half of his face and the back of his neck, his cheeks were flushed bright red, eyes screwed shut, sweat dripping down his brow. His earring and the tattoo just below his ear clearly visible. By now his hand was shaking slightly when he clicked the mouse to go to the final picture. There he was again, face contorted in pleasure, fist in his own mouth, the first splattering of come hitting his chest. 

Colson was almost hyperventilating now, who the fuck was this? What did they want? He fucked up, never should have taken off his shirt, never should have fucking covered himself in so many unique tattoos, God he never should have fucking touched his dick in the first place. His insides were twisting. 

< what the fuck do u want >

Colson felt like he was having a panic attack, hell he might have been having one. His hands were shaking. Heart racing. It was like he couldn't catch his breath. Did they want money? He knew a few of his friends joked around campus that he must've came into money lately with the new apartment, his clothes, just all the shit he was getting using money from these streams and his delivery job. He fucked up, should've just sat on the money, spent it more secretively. These pictures could kill any chance he had in becoming a music teacher. They could ruin his life, permanently destroy his image. No one would want to hire a porn star, and that's what he looked like in these pictures. The chat room visible, so many comments from people telling him how filthy he looked. Offering him more money. Finally another pm came through, the ding ringing in his ears.

< I want you to be my bitch, show me that pretty face of yours losing control. Do what I tell you to when I say it. >  
< If you don't want these pictures plastered all over campus that is.>  
< Or should I? Maybe start in the English department, work my way around to the locker rooms. Give them all some new reading material. >

Colson didn't even have to think before typing. The strangers words coming to life inside his head. He'd show up to school tomorrow and all eyes would be one him, both sexes whispering behind cupped hands and pointing at him. The tough reputation he literally fought his was up to get vanishing in an instant. 

< no >  
< no dont >  
< ill do it >

He was standing up, both hands gripping his computer desk for dear life. This couldn't actually be happening, please God let him be on some shitty trip. He's just gonna wake up in bed tomorrow with a huge hangover, no extra money in his bank. This whole stream having been some stupid wet dream turned nightmare. When he looks up to the screen however the chat is still there. A new message appearing right before his eyes.

< Good. >  
< It's a school night, better get to bed. Wouldn't want my bitch to lose her beauty sleep. >  
< Maybe pay attention in class tomorrow. Learn something. >

Colson could almost hear a mocking tone radiating off the screen. He was utterly fucked, there was no telling what the sicko might want from him. Or how long he would want to play this game. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wouldn't have an easy time going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I was gonna wait a little between posting chaps but considering we haven't even introduced em yet I figure the least I could do was give you guys the second chap!
> 
> This one gets a bit depressing because well, this is going to be a very angsty fic, with lots if darker themes but hope it's still alright! Enjoy!

Colson had lied in bed for hours unable to fall asleep, the strangers demand running through his mind. 'I want you to be my bitch'. The statement sent shivers down his spine. How serious was this guy? They obviously knew each other in real life, or at least he knew Colson. Would he want to meet up at some point? Try and force him into some faggy shit? The guy really had him by the balls with those pictures, he was in a position that left the blonde’s whole future at his mercy.

Colson should've known things were too good to be true. There ain't no such thing as easy money, you always gotta pay in the end.

God, he had really messed things up this time. There were a lot of close calls throughout his life, but nothing as bad as this, at least his juvenile record couldn't be used against him and fuck with his career. His stupid need to prove a random drunk girl wrong coming back to bite him in the ass. There had to be some way to get out of this. 

He ended up spending the rest of his night lying there trying to brainstorm a way out. The best option he came up with before finally passing out being to fake his own death and change his name. The morning after he didn’t even have time to dwell on it, having overslept all of his alarms and missing his first two classes. The rest of the day being a chaotic mess for him, unable to get back into his routine at all. 

Colson's temper was stretched hair thin, until he finally lost it during last period. It was his English 109 course, despite the subject being one of his stronger points throughout high school it was probably one of his hardest courses. The reason landing solely on his absolute asshole of a teacher Professor Mathers, the guy was super anal about every little thing. It went past the usual teachers obsession with font sizes and spacing, but extended to the grade of fucking paper you submitted your work on, or the spacing of your staples. The asshole would dock points for the stupidest shit. It was Colson's second time taking his course, having failed out of it last year due to said bullshit reasons. 

It didn't help that Mathers also seemed to have a vendetta against him. He had caught onto Colson's troublemaking attitude early on last year and it had caused the two of them to butt heads. The blonde not afraid to get up in the older man’s face about how it was bullshit his grade were tanking over little nitpicks. They had argued a few times at the end of class, his fellow students dragging their feet to watch each time. Except for the last, after a long day Colson had took his time gathering up his stuff to leave. Actually managing to be the last one up to the professor's desk to collect his previous assignment and leave. Once again he had points docked over his fucking staples being uneven and he'd lost it. Slammed his hands down on the pricks desk and let him have it. 

The few students who remained funneling out the door, not caring to watch what had become almost a weekly occurrence for the two. It was when the classroom door clicked closed that the air in the room changed. Colson saw it as he was continuing to bitch and yell, how Mathers’ whole demeanor shifted. A terrifying look appearing in his eyes right before he lunged out of the seat. Hand closing around Colson's throat with unpredicted strength. Before he knew what was even coming his windpipe had been crushed in that strong grip, body being yanked forward until they were almost touching noses. The only sound coming out of his mouth a strangled cry. It was horrifying, how different the professor had become.

For a brief moment the blonde feared the brunette might actually kill him. Instead the man had threatened to brutalize him until he no longer even recognized himself. It scared him, more than probably anything else had ever scared him in his life. Because he knew from the old man's eyes he was serious. He had held him there half hanging over his desk until his eyes had started to roll back into his head. No amount of pulling or scratching getting the hand away from his throat until the shorter man finally decided to release him. 

When he did Colson had collapsed backwards onto his ass, gasping for air and scrambling towards the door. He had an eerie feeling once he reached the hallway that the only reason he had gotten out of there unscathed was because the other man allowed him too. After that he spent the rest of the semester on edge whenever he had class. His good behavior lasting long after the bruise around his throat had faded. That was all out the window now, the bullshit from last night making him too stressed to care. 

Mathers had been pestering the whole class, picking him out of all the students present to repeatedly ask stupid questions loosely relating to the current lesson. Of course most of them he struggled with, as his mind was currently elsewhere. A few times the professor had even cut him off mid answer, disregarding any opinion he had. It was infuriating, the man had obviously picked up on his tense demeanor and decided to fuck with him. At one point Colson even threw his hands up in the air and admitted he had no fucking idea what the teacher wanted out of him. 

"Look man I'm too fucking tired today, whatever you want outta me you ain't gonna get. Just leave me the hell alone already."

His outburst only seemed to further amuse the older man. "Sorry, are we being too loud? Do you wanna take a nap?" Mathers’ feigned concern before scoffing. "Maybe if you didn't stay up all night playing with your dick you'd be ready for my class."

The comment hit a nerve, the last thing he wanted at that moment was to be reminded of the previous night. Colson finally snapped. "Oh fuck off! What the hell is your goddamn deal today? Get my fucking dick off your mind and teach the damn lesson old man."

His own words made his cheeks flush. He wanted nothing more than to just be left alone. Usually he could just ignore the brunette but he also wasn't usually this persistent. "My goddamn deal is you wasting a seat in my classroom Baker. You don't like how I teach then get the fuck outta here, see how far your pretty boy looks get you in the real world. You're not gonna like what they lure in."

That was the final straw. Colson jerked upright and began loudly gathering his things. Slamming his book closed and shoving it into his bag he flipped off the professor. "You know what, fuck you! I am leaving, I ain't gotta sit here and listen to a moody ass old man tell me how to find the fucking symbolism in a century old book. If I really don't get it Google can fucking tell me, least it doesn't act like a petty old bitch."

It wasn't until he was halfway down the stairs that he finally looked back up at Mathers. The man was eerily calm, just leaning back against his desk arms crossed. He had that scary look in his eye, and for a moment Colson's footing stuttered making him stumble and nearly fall the rest of the way down the steps. "You leave class and I'm giving you a zero on today's assignment." It was a substantial threat. A zero would drag his overall grade down and meant he would need to bust his ass twice as hard to pass this year. 

The aura between the two of them was intense as Colson reached the bottom of the stairs, Mathers standing only a few feet in front of him now. Despite having a solid 8 inches on the older man he somehow always came off as bigger, more intimidating. Almost like a snake coiled back ready to strike and extend to its full height when going in for the kill. The blonde wasn't able to hold eye contact for long, instead turning his face away and just leaving the room. "Whatever," muttered under his breath. He needed to get home and figure out a plan. It would be better to have to retake english another year than lose everything.

It took him well over an hour to get back to his apartment building between riding the bus and stopping at Starbucks along the way. There was a moment in the cafe right before he swiped his debit card that he hesitated. Thinking of just how he was spending the money that got him into this dire situation. He puts his future at risk for what, Starbucks? A fucking cold brew coffee and muffin? His stomach had rumbled and ended the internal conflict, allowing him to grab his snack and continue home. Inside the door he just dropped his book bag, not caring enough to hang it up like he usually did. Around this time right now he'd be just getting on the 7 o'clock bus, flipping through his most recent graded paper from Mathers’ class. Bitching to himself about all the bullshit petty issues he had found. Then he'd get home and either play some Smash Bros online or depending on the day, stream. At the current moment neither appealed to him, one repelling him even.

Today he just sat down on his loveseat. While his place was just a small studio apartment he had come to love it. The exposed brick and small quarters holding a certain charm to him, he never needed much space, just hated sharing a room with some stranger at the dorms. Colson liked to have everything match, he had a certain aesthetic he liked to keep. That wasn't possible in a student dorm, most rooms being split down the middle style wise. Not to mention having his own bathroom was also a huge plus, the place even had a claw foot bathtub which was more than big enough for him to soak in. Which was a total dream come true, regular bathtubs couldn't accommodate his height. He really didn't want to have to leave this place.

That was the dilemma, even if this asshole hadn't decided to start blackmailing him he wouldn't have been able to quit streaming if he wanted to. Not now that he had gotten himself tied up in a year long lease, and settled in. There was no way he could afford this place and school by working pizza deliveries full time again. The only reason he still did it now was for the extra cash and as a cover job in case someone wondered how he had what he had. For all his friends knew he was just always getting tipped well. The bottom line was that until he found a better paying job he needed to stream. So he had to figure out some kind of solution.

Colson was picking at his muffin when the thought came to him. He would just have to bore his stalker. When they got tired of him they would surely just give up and leave him alone. Hell, he could probably even use the guy to his advantage. His tip and request had inspired tons of other chatters to do the same. If he could manipulate things into the right direction he might be able to turn this into something beneficial. He should just look at things as acting, he liked acting. Theater was a secret favorite of his in early high school afterall. If he just put on a persona maybe he could finesse his way out of this. 

He took a long sip off his iced coffee and thought it over. Weighing the pros and cons out in his head, the pros mainly being money and hopefully no more psycho, and the biggest con being just how gay the whole thing would be. Before he knew it he was tapping his foot again, anxious. Tossing another piece of muffin in his mouth he glanced over to his computer. Idly wondering if there was another message waiting. Or if by some stroke of luck on his end he would just never hear from the mystery guy again.

Colson sat there for several more minutes, munching away before he couldn't avoid it anymore. He had to check his page, the anticipation was killing him. Plopping down in his computer chair the blonde flipped the computer on. Continuing to pick at his food while it booted, he contemplated his second problem of the day. Mr Mathers, and his blow up in class earlier. As much as it pained him he was probably going to have to swallow some pride and apologize, see if there is anyway he could do the assignment and get even half credit. Anything above a zero would help. Last thing he needed right now was to have his english professor out to ruin his life too. 

Colson sighed and rubbed at his temple, he really knew how to stack on his problems. Peeking at his computer he saw it was finally ready to go- he wished he was. After reluctantly pulling up the website and typing in his login he was devastated to see a pm notification. It was starting to seem like he had no luck at all. Clicking his inbox he wasn't surprised to see it was another message from ShadyDaddy79. Sent only a few minutes ago.

< Feeling tired princess? Too bad because you're doing a stream for me. >  
< Private. >

Colson nearly choked on the bite of muffin in his mouth. A private stream? There went his hopes of at least doubling his coins for the night. He didn't exactly like the idea either, did that mean the guy would also come on and stream? Just order him around through the chat? Was he even going to get paid for this shit? Cutting into his regular streams was gonna mess with his money.

< what do u mean private? >

The blonde sipped at his coffee, wiggling the container a little to keep it mixed. He probably should get stoned, it would help with his anxiety. And then he might get lucky enough to forget all about the shitty situation afterwards. Turning to the right he rifled around in the clutter on his desk before finding a glass jar. Just seeing the bud had him relaxing. Keeping an eye on his screen every now and then he started rolling a rather fat joint. Not caring about some of the spillage, he would just swipe it into the jar when he was done. His computer dinged just as he was lighting the tip. Glancing over the flames he took in the next message at the same time he sucked in a large hit.

< Private: belonging to or for the use of one particular person or group of people only. >  
< To make it easier on someone as dull as you, just us. >  
< Take some time and pretty yourself up for me. >

Colson let the smoke out in a long sigh, foot tapping. Pretty himself up? What the hell did that mean? Did the perv expect him to dress up? Fucking weirdo. 

The blonde shook his head and took another generous drag. This time leaning back in his chair and holding it until his lungs burned, it all came tumbling out in a fit of coughs. Finally a warm buzz was starting to set in, beginning at the back of his head and spreading out until it had reached even his toes. Pretty yourself up. He left his seat and went to stare into the floor length mirror. Once there he checked himself out, feeling a bit confused and a little high. He didn't know about just pretty but he did find himself pretty hot. Then again he always did.

Continuing to stare into the mirror he took a few small puffs off the disappearing joint between his fingers. After a moment he played with his hair some, brushed a hand down his shirt and even turned around to look at the back of his skinny jeans. There was a nervous energy bubbling up inside him. He knew better than to expect this to be like one of his regular cam shows. Now he was starting to wish he had showered before smoking. 

There was a ding from his computer. The sound cut through Colson like an arrow to the heart, making his skip a beat. Then irritation sat in, he was acting like some bitch. Whoever this guy was he was too much of a pussy to confront him in person, just sat there hiding behind a computer screen and made threats. If anyone should be nervous it was this asshole, because when Colson found him he would beat him senseless. 

< It's not a date Colson, you're taking longer then a bitch. >

Reading that only furthered to irk him, he wanted to put his fist through the computer screen. That would only cause him more problems though. Instead he pushed down his anger and replied rather cockily. 

< Dont need 2 get ready when I look this good >  
< just aint rushing for some perv >

Fuck this guy, Colson wasn't gonna just bend over and be his bitch. Just because he had to do this shit didn't mean he would pretend to enjoy it. Screw his earlier plan, he would look as disinterested and turned off as possible. Because that's what he was. 

Several more messages rapidly filled his screen.

< So you're just being a little scared bitch then? >  
< What's wrong? Doing it one on one make it too real? >  
< You're an internet slut whether there's 1 person watching or 1000 people, Colson .>  
< Bet you're sitting there sucking down some joint like you would a guy’s cock. >

Colson choked on his inhale, joint falling out of his mouth and bouncing onto his desk. His whole face felt like it was on fire. How the hell did the asshole know? The answer came to him pretty quick despite his high. The guys been watching his streams of course, probably enough to know he always smokes when he's home.

Recovering from his coughing fit the blonde quickly picked the joint up and stubbed it out. Thankful he at least got a good buzz going before the prick had to ruin things. He would be surprised if he could pick the damn thing back up at all for the rest of the night. The mental image it gave him wasn't pleasant either. A cock in his mouth was the last thing he'd ever want. 

< No response? Guess I hit the nail on the head huh. >

The guy just never let up. It was like he knew exactly where each one of Colson's buttons were and how to press them. 

Letting out a frustrated cry Colson kicked at the wall behind his desk. The hard brick making his toes sting, he had forgotten his shoes were already off. It hurt enough for him to curse and bring his foot up to his lap and hold. He felt beyond flustered, it was like anytime he said something the guy already had a comeback ready. As if he knew what the blonde would say. Could he really peg him this easily just from watching his streams? It had to be someone he interacted with in real life otherwise. 

< Tick tock. >  
< Do you want your porn debut to be on Facebook or Instagram? I think they'd last longer on the first. >  
< I'm happy to go with both free of charge if that's what you'd prefer. >

Panic rose in Colson's body, his fingers finding the mouse and rapidly clicking around the screen. There was a scary moment where he realized he had no idea how to start a private show but luckily found it before he lost it. After a few more clicks then screen finally changed, opening up to the usual white chat room and large black buffering screen as his camera loaded. The only difference he saw from his regular chatroom was the single viewer listed. 

The screen came to life in a flash, his lighting shifting for a few seconds while the webcam adjusted. Colson couldn't stop himself from speaking as soon as he saw the users name light up active. "Don't post them, I-I just had to figure out how to set it up." His cheeks were burning again and he wasn't sure what to do with himself. In a regular stream he would sit back and just smoke for the first couple of minutes, giving shout outs to returning viewers and just take his time while he waited for a request. There was no need for any of that now, his whole audience was already present. He didn't have to wait long for the other to finally 'speak'.

< At least now I know you need some encouragement to be a good bitch. >  
< Maybe I'll just save these posts as drafts. >  
< See how good of a show you put on before I delete them. >

"Fuck you," Colson couldn't hold his mouth back any longer. "I started the fucking stream like you asked. Get the hell on with whatever it is you want and stop fucking with me asshole." His face was contorted in disgust. He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, watching the chat for a response. His patience was already wearing thin, even with his light buzz. He really should have smoked more o the joint, he was too sober for this creepy shit.

ShadyDaddy was taking a long ass time to reply so he got to his feet. "I need a fucking beer for this shit." Despite leaving his desk, he never really left the cameras view. From its’ position on his desk against the back wall of his apartment his viewer could easily see him as he walked to the fridge and grabbed two cans. Opening one and taking a long sip while he stood there with the door open. With chat sounds deactivated he wasn't aware if any new messages came through. Mentally he reminded himself to switch them back on and save himself the trouble of having to stare down the chat. The blonde decided to just tilt his head back and down the beer in one more long sip, in case he got back to his desk and the asshole had some other perverted comparison to make. 

When it was finished he squeezed the can and tossed it in his trash, the fridge door getting kicked closed. He knew he probably looked like a macho douche but that was his point. He wasn't just some pretty boy, he was a man and was gonna show that to the pervert watching. 

His second can of beer made an audible thud against his computer desk as he sat back down. Already he could feel a nice warmth over taking his body, loosening up some of the tension he held in his limbs. He was starting to feel good again. Glancing up to the screen he smirked at the chat message waiting.

< I didn't give you permission to drink. >

"And I don't give a fuck," Colson laughed, the combination of alchohol and weed making him feel a little giggly. "Dude you ain't gonna tell me I can't drink, I'm 22, and this is my fucking house." Another couple laughs slipped out as the blonde ran his fingers through his hair, checking himself out in the camera. "You want a show, I wanna get fucked up. Seems fair,"

< Oh I'll fuck you up. Just keep it up. >  
< Not surprised you want to get trashed. >  
< Bet you think you can blame the alcohol for why you're so slutty. >

Colson rolled his eyes at the camera and leaned back in his chair, one arm coming up to rest behind his head and grip the head rest. He stretched out his legs and got comfortable, it was almost funny to him. The buzz he had was giving him more confidence in himself and making him a little smug. "Shouldn't you be thrilled then? You're the one who wants to see me looking all sexy, heh, you paid me just to see me play with my dick. What's your excuse for being so thirsty?" Deep down a part of him knew he was being stupid, that fucking with the guy threatening his future wasn't exactly the best idea. But he was feeling too good to mind, he didn't even care that the asshole called him slutty, all he did was drink some beer. He wasn't the one with a dirty mind here.

The chat stayed still for a full minute, Colson's eyes locked onto the word 'slutty' as he waited for another message to come through. When it did it was only one word.

< Strip. >

He could almost hear the order in his head, imagined the man stopping whatever he had been typing and realizing how Colson was right, before just getting mad and changing the subject. It made him laugh out loud. Asshole couldn't even argue with him, it actually sent a little thrill up his spine. Even though it was a dude it amused the blonde to have someone so desperate for him they would get mad. His jacket slid off his shoulders easily and he left it there open against his chair as he stood up. He backed up a few more steps, bumping his chair as he did. Just letting it glide out of the way on it's own, until he was fully in the cameras view. The guy wanted a show? He'd give him one.

His shirt came off first, he took his time playing with the hem of it before pulling it off slowly. Shaking his hair after he had tossed it to the side. His eyes locking onto the chat, a smirk crossing his lips when he saw it was still not moving. Next he stroked a hand down his stomach before dipping his fingers into the waistband of his jeans. He gave them a light tug before popping open the button. The buzz he felt was actually turning him on a little, or maybe it was his own reflection in the stream. It wasn't gay to find himself hot, he knew how good he looked. If he was a chick he'd be stumbling over himself to have a taste.

It might actually work out in his favor only having this weirdo watching if he was gonna be quiet the whole time. Just watching and not commenting, wouldn't be hard to pretend he was by himself then. His jeans came down slowly, their tightness making it difficult to remove standing up. He managed to get them down far enough to wiggle his foot out of, then use it to pop his other leg free. When he finished he was standing there in just his briefs. He gave his appearance a once over in the camera. Every part of him was lean and the muscles lightly defined, his tattoos making him never truly nude. They always got gasps and attention out of girls, guys finding him intimidating as soon as they made an appearance. He wondered what kind of reaction they drew from his current viewer. 

A ping made him walk back up to the computer.

< Strip means everything. >

Reading the words made Colson flush, though with how red he already was from the alcohol he doubted it was even noticeable. Even if he was on the right side of drunk right now he wasn't far enough gone to just pull his dick out. "Nah, no nope. I don't do that man," there was a light slur to his words. "I'll like, play with it and all but I ain't pulling my dick out on camera."

< I make the rules here. >  
< Not you. >

"Yeah- yeah but," he was leaning over the desk hands firmly planted on it as he shook his head. "I might be drunk but I'm not stupid, I- I let you see my dick and then next thing I know- pictures- you're sending me pictures of my dick. Threatening to release them too," Colson stumbled to explain but still tried to convey how adamant he was about things through his voice. "I mean c'mon man, I'll do whatever else it is- no- just no dicks." He made an x with both his hands. Then stared at the screen waiting for the guys response. 

< Whatever I ask? >

The question made something stir in his stomach, and he repeated it in his head. Mind rushing with all kinds of bad scenarios he could get into agreeing to something so broad. "I mean… like I'm not putting anything in my ass man, that's like another line. I'm, I gotta draw a line there too. That's gay and gross." 

< You really want to be a picky bitch right now? >  
< If I tell you to shove that fucking weed pipe you have on your desk up your ass I expect you to be rushing to. >  
< You're lucky I'm not there. I'd rip those tight shorts right off you and bend you over. > 

The mental image made Colson squirm a little with how he was standing. Half bent over the desk already, it wasn't hard for his mind to start picturing. He blamed the way his cock started to fill out on the alcohol. Maybe getting so fucked up wasn't a good idea. "I-...only under the desk." He was covering his eyes with one hand now, feeling embarrassed. He didn't want to fully expose himself, the risk of this guy doing what he thought was too high. He also didn't want the pictures that the guy already had getting out either. It was the best compromise he could come up with.

< Feeling shy? Dick length not able to match up to the rest of you? > 

Reading that pissed him off slightly, and he backed up enough to grab himself. "You wish, every part of me is big baby, I ain't got nothing to be ashamed of, ain't no stuffing going on here." He was about to actually show the asshole when his brain caught up to his actions. Slow gears finally clicking into place stopping him. Instead the blonde just huffed before grabbing his seat and pulling it back in place so he could sit down. 

Once seated he flipped the camera the bird and used his other hand to tug his briefs down. He had to hop a little to get them past his ass but once they had made it down his legs and off he held them up for his stalker to see. "There, they're off." Being finally fully naked he felt uncomfortable, once again not sure what to do while he waited for new instructions. 

< I'll let you off the hook this time, but don't expect it again. >  
< You're my bitch from now on Colson. >  
< Acting difficult only makes me wanna mess you up more. >

"Yeah well why don't you stop hiding behind the computer and do it?" The blonde really couldn't help himself sometimes, cocking off was just in his nature. Being labeled somebody's bitch wasn't. "Keep saying you're gonna fuck me up but you're still hiding." He threw his arms out and challenged. Colson was confident if they ever ended up in a room together he would fuck the guy up, there was no doubt in his mind that the asshole knew it too and that was why he chose to come at him anonymously like this.

< I don't need to be there in person to mess you up.>  
< I saw the way your little cock twitched in your briefs when I threatened to come bend you over. >  
< You want to be dominated like the good little slut you are. >  
< You can deny it all you want but I can see the way your skin flushes at the thought, how you pictured me grabbing you by the hair at the back of your skull and forcing you down. >  
< Did you imagine how my knuckles would feel brushing against your hips when I yanked them down? >  
< How I would leave them stuck around your thighs, let them stretch and dig into your skin when I kicked your whore legs apart. >   
< You'd struggle only to make me rough you up more. Hard cock dangling between your legs in shame. >

The words were appearing as fast as Colson could read them, they sent a fire through him. His drunken brain more than happy to visualize everything the stranger wrote, Colson swore he could actually feel the ghost of the man's hands on him as he took the words in. It made him feel ashamed as his cock grew harder, some deep part of him apparently agreeing. His head spun as he closed his eyes and tried to block the images out, hands covering his face. He wasn't gay, didn't want some pervert to do all that to him. The alcohol was just mixing signals up in his head, his dick was just having a mind of its’ own was all. "You're fucking sick" His voice didn't hold the same previous confidence he had earlier. He could feel his ears even burning at this point, then more pings started to come through.

< What? Can't handle dirty talk? >  
< Is that how you do it with the girls you bring home. >  
< Just get right into the fucking, no care for foreplay? >  
< You said it yourself, I'm not there. Nothing's stopping you from gripping your dick. >  
< From giving yourself a few nice tugs. >

Colson ran one hand through his hair and to the back of his neck as he read the text on his screen. His skin felt hot, was probably hot to the touch all over. Despite the disgust he felt welling up inside his free hand still found it's way down to his lap. He tried to focus on the part about girls, it was true, most of the ones he brought back from bars just wanted a quick fuck. It was rare they tried to take things slow enough for foreplay. When he finally touched his dick he couldn't hold in the quiet gasp. When had he gotten so hard? 

< You thinking about my hand in your hair again Kelly? >  
< That's your slut name right? Rolls off my tongue so much easier than Colson. >

The fingers at the base of his skull tightened when he read the first message, along with the hand around his cock. He wanted to just shut his eyes and never open them again. But another ping echoed off the silence of his apartment, his teeth dug into his lips before he forced his eyes back open.

< Look at you, struggling so hard not to jerk off to my words. >  
< You wouldn't even make it out of your underwear if I was there with you. >  
< Cream your pants from my voice alone, I bet. >  
< Can't even speak, can you? >

Colson forced out a strangled sigh, the asshole was right again. His throat felt so tight, he didn't know what was going on with his body. "F-fuck off. Nothing to do with you," His voice sounded so breathless it frustrated him. Rubbing the back of his neck wasn't helping either now that he had imagined the assholes hand there. He ripped his own hand away and squeezed the arm of his chair instead. "Just horny, from the beer" He tried to justify it to both himself and the asshole watching. One glance at his reflection in the monitor embarrassing him more. 

His skin had broken out into a light sweat at some point, the flush on his face spreading down his neck even. His pupils were blown wide, bottom lip starting to puff from chewing it. He hated looking so bothered on camera, especially with this guy assuming he was the cause. Mixing things earlier was definitely the biggest mistake of his life. How long was he going to have to be streaming for? "Just- Just cut the shit and tell me what you want me to do," Colson wanted it to be over already, to just curl up under his blankets and try and forget how his body was betraying him.

< Jerk yourself off. >

The request finally came and he let out a shaky sigh, hand on his dick starting to move. He shut his eyes and tried to imagine a girl, soft skin and long hair. Perfect round tits and red mouth. His hand was moving fast on his dick, just wanting to get it over with, not caring about the drag of dry skin. Another ping ringed out making him groan in frustration and open his eyes.

< Eyes open. >

A strangled sound rattled in the back of Colson's throat. He couldn't keep the image in his head when he was staring at himself on the screen. "Cmon, I-I can't-"

< Do you have lube? >

The question made him want to drop his head against the desk, just bang it until he passed out. He knew he didn't at his desk, but there was some hand lotion buried in one of the drawers. Sighing in frustration he turned in his chair and began to rifle through it, finding the small bottle after several minutes. It was half empty but there was enough to beat it with. He only spared one quick shake of the tube at the camera before popping it open and squinting a decent amount onto his hand. It felt cold and sticky when he grabbed his dick again, but after a few jerks to spread it around it started to feel good. Soon he started to get a rhythm going and his eyes began to slip shut. A ping made them snap open and his hand stutter. 

< Pay attention Colson. >

The blonde was frustrated, every time he started to feel really good the asshole just had to interrupt him. It was starting to become tortuous. "Fuck...just lemme do my thing." His voice was gruff and his mouth starting to feel dry. His eyes landed on the can of beer sitting near his screen. It was a shitty idea with how fucked up he already was feeling but god did he need to drink something. "My mouths so dry." Deciding to say fuck it he reached out and cracked the can open with one hand, rushing to bring it to his lips as it started to foam over. He missed his mouth and had some spill down his chin. The liquid was lukewarm from sitting out, and he couldn't get more than a few sips in before feeling disgusted and putting the can back. His head felt like it was spinning again, three pings luring his attention back to the computer screen.

< Stop Drinking. >  
< Going to make yourself sick. >  
< Focus on your breathing. >

Colson had to reread the messages twice before he understood them, his thoughts foggy. His hand was still slowly moving over his cock, when he leaned back and followed the others instructions. Closing his eyes the blonde took slow deep breathes in and out, his head falling back against the headrest. Doing so made the dizziness fade, but also made him focus on how good he was feeling. It was easy to lose himself in the slick tugs of his own hand, his breath hitching when he began to feel a familiar heat start to pool. He was getting close, hand starting to pick up pace. Then the computer pinged again ripping a frustrated groan out of his mouth.   
"F-fuck man, what now?" He was practically whining at this point. 

< When did I give you permission to come?>

The question sent a shiver down his spine, this guy couldn't be serious. Colson voiced such. "What? I… you're kidding me, I-I can't just-" another message pinged on his screen while he was speaking.

< Come before I say and my hand might slip. >  
< This mouse can be so sensitive. Especially when its hovering over a post button >

Any further argument died in his throat, he felt helpless. Edging wasn't something he did often, usually when he wanted to come he just did. Dragging things out wasn't his usual routine. The few times he had done it he found it to be a bit too intense. They had also been with women, not by himself in front of a screen with some weirdo watching. There he also at least had a choice in the matter, with this pervert he had no control over the situation. Colson didn't want to dwell on why that thought made his dick twitch, would rather pretend it was just because he was so close.

Sitting there in his chair, fist still loosely wrapped around his own dick he felt lost. His chest seemed so tight, every part of him feeling like a spring that had been cranked one too many times. Teetering on spiraling out of control. Was he supposed to just sit here and keep himself hard until the guy was satisfied? "Hmm," Colson hummed in slight irritation. "What-what do you want me to do now?" He hated how desperate he sounded for a new order, but he was going to soon lose it and just call it quits.

A whole mind numbing minute passed before he got a response. 

< Touch yourself. >

Now the noise he made in the back of his throat was a whine. "What the fuck do you think I'm doing?" This guy was insufferable. 

< Not just your dick idiot. >

That comment made Colson blink, it still wasn't helpful. Where else was he supposed to be touching? Because if this guy thought he was gonna play with his ass he really was fucking nuts. He started rubbing the side of his neck in irritation. Another ping stopped him just short of telling the asshole to go fuck himself.

< Think of my hands running down your chest. My nails scraping against your thighs. My hand on your throat. >  
< If I was there I'd have my hands on every part of you. >  
< There wouldn't be a stretch of skin that wasn't marked. >

Reading the message he found himself squeezing both hands unconsciously, the one on his dick and his neck. Grunting he loosened the grip on his own throat and instead splayed his fingers out, gently massaging the front. A brief flash of his English teacher coming to mind, he was the last person to have grabbed Colson like this. He had left a mark then too, like this perv wanted to. That situation hadn't been sexual though, his asshole professor just being an aggressive dick. Still because of the memory he found it easy to replicate the action, his own fingers were much longer, covering more surface space on his neck. He felt embarrassed by how squeezing his own throat made him thrust up into his hand. It felt so good he had to let go of his cock or he might just come on accident. 

With his other hand now free he dug his nails into his thighs, the pain helping to bring him back down from the edge. He was so distracted in his own pleasure he almost forgot someone was watching. A ping drawing him from his pleasurable trance, when he looked up his eyes met his reflections. The image of him on the screen looked beyond wrecked, his fingers tightening and loosening around his own throat as he checked himself out, eyes scanning up and down his own body. He looked like something straight out of a bad porno, face flushed so red, a line of drool at the corner of his mouth, his own eyes unrecognizable.

< I bet you wish that wasn't your own hands. >  
< Look at you. >  
< Your expression is just someone begging to be fucked. >  
< Such a slut for the camera Colson>

His fingers were itching to touch himself, nails scratching at his skin. "Fuck," he was starting to get light headed again. "I-I need," The blonde can't get the words out, too ashamed to voice it. He wasn't supposed to be this desperate, not for some psycho. 

< Say it. >  
< Beg for it. >

Another whine was dragged out of him upon reading those words. He felt conflicted, it would be so easy just to do it, to voice what was on the tip of his tongue. But he was starting to get scared, scared of what was happening to himself. Instead he released his neck and instead fisted a handful of his own hair, stretching his neck back to stare at the ceiling. At some point his other hand had ended up on his dick again, squeezing it tight. He felt like a knot was cut in his throat, making it hard to breathe. He couldn't do this much longer, it was like he might actually die. 

The words burst out his lips in almost a sob. "F-fuck, please, please god I-I need to come," The ping of his computer that followed immediately after was what undid him, his whole body jerking forward and curling in on itself. Arm slamming onto the computer desk to hold him up. His hand moving on his cock before he even read what was sent.

< Come for daddy slut. >

Reading them brought a filthy sound out of his mouth, one he wasn't even aware he was capable of making. His orgasm hit him like a punch to the stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. Mind going blank, and his eyes rolling back. He was coming harder than he had in months. A sling of obscenities tumbling out of his mouth as he continued to jerk his way through the aftershocks of pleasure. His dick continuing to twitch long after it was spent. 

When it was finally over he laid there with his cheek against the desk, taking in lungfuls of air like he had just been underwater. His vision blurred, head feeling cloudy. It took him several minutes before he could finally even sit back up, every muscle in his body still trembling. When he did start to calm down he felt sober, the bliss of his orgasm being replaced with shame. It rocked him to his core. He glanced down at the cum covering his hand and chest with disgust. Not even wanting to look up at his screen when several pings rang out in the deafening silence of his room. When he finally forced himself to gaze up, it was only with his eyes, not wanting to see his own face reflected in the screen.

\- ShadyDaddy79 gifted you 4,000 coins! -

< I knew you could be an obedient slut. >  
< Don't spend it all in one place now princess >

Being tipped only made him feel more disgusted with himself, and made him want to curl up under his blankets and never come out. He couldn't even come up with any reply, voice still caught in his throat. Just tried to force himself to glare at the camera, his reflection was anything but intimidating however. There were tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes, his cheeks were still flushed pink. 

< Now get to bed. >  
< Wouldn't want to miss class tomorrow now would you? >

That comment finally made him push past the ball in his throat. Voice coming out husky. "Fuck you." He snatched up the mouse and closed out the window before anything else could be said. His whole body flinging itself away from the desk and up to his feet hard enough to knock his chair backwards and to the ground. He felt dirty, needed to shower and try to scrub away the shame he was feeling.

Stumbling into his bathroom he yanked open the shower door and jerked the knobs on. Water stuttering out before adjusting to a steady spray. He spared one glance into the mirror while it heated up, eyes focusing on the red marks he had left on his own neck. The disgusting smear of cum drying against his stomach, every second he looked making his stomach twist more. It became too much to bear and he climbed under, gasping in pain from how hot the water was. It stung his skin and made him shiver, but at the same time felt cleansing. Colson didn't bother adjusting the water, just grit his teeth against the burn.

The blonde had stood under the spray and scrubbed his skin almost raw, every part of him giving off a light pink glow when he finally stepped out. The sudden change in temperature making him shiver, he avoided looking into the mirror and just focused on snatching a towel and drying his skin off. His mind was thankfully blank, body on autopilot as he moved around the bathroom and then into his main room. Towel draped over his hair while he flicked off lights and dug out a pair of clean underwear from his dresser. Unlike the previous night, he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this one is long one, I'm way too into this pairing right now. Theres literally 4 unfinished fics sitting in my docs and at least 25 prompts I have written up for the pairing with my pal. Hope y'all like getting spoiled for a bit because we are on a roll.

The morning after Colson had ignored all his alarms, curled up under his blanket and hid away from the world. Only his arm left his cocoon to slap the alarm clock and then to snatch his phone when those alarms started going off. Bringing it into the dark cavern caused the bright artificial light to blind him for a moment, his fingers blindly swiping to find the brightness setting and turn it down. When he got it to a bearable point he sighed, under the blanket it illuminated everything. His body was basking in a soft blue glow. The clock on his lock screen read 11am. He'd already missed one of his morning classes for the day. 

There's a notification from his banking app, clicking it showed a 200$ deposit being made to his account early this morning. It instantly made his stomach churn, his hangover worsening from a mild headache to full on nausea. Images from the night before came back to him in pieces. In a way he was thankful for the hangover he had, it made everything from that night a lot fuzzier and easy to ignore. 

He needed to get up and drink some water before he threw up all over his bed. 

Colson took a deep breath and closed his eyes, basking in the comfort of his blanket tomb before whisking the covers off and slapping his bare feet against the cold wood floor. Sitting up so suddenly the room spun for a second, he has to swallow back a rush of vomit that threatened to come up. It burned his esophagus but got him to his feet to stumble over to the fridge. The old appliance creaked, its’ shelves shaking as he yanked it open and snatched a bottle of water off the top shelf. The motor kicked on as he stood there chugging down the water like he had just ran a marathon, door wide open. Cold air wafting out prickled his skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps. 

The bottle grew empty, and he crushed its plastic body with his hand before he took in another breath. Then snatched a second one and shut the door, tossing the empty one across the kitchen. His gaze following it as it bounced off the rim of the garbage can and nearly missed. The headache from when he first woke up was still present, now only a low thrum. Tasting his morning breath and the almost vomit he decided to head into the bathroom and at least brush his teeth. 

The fluorescent light switched on and hurt his eyes, Colson lamented how annoying it was not having a window in his bathroom. At least then he could use natural light, without the lamp on the room was almost pitch black. 

His appearance in the mirror was rough, eyes still bloodshot and skin pale. His hair was a total disaster after going to bed with it wet the night before. It was sticking up in random places, curled down in others, just overall a tangled mess. Some of it had fallen into his eyes, and he was overtaken by the sudden urge to just shave it all off. Like some teen girl after a breakup, just completely change how he looked in lieu of actually dealing with his problems. Instead he ran his fingers through it before snagging a hair tie off the back of the sink and pulling it up into a short messy bun. There was just barely enough hair for it to hold in place, the style making his light brown roots stick out more. He would need to either bleach it again soon or just let it grow out.

Deciding which to do wasn't very important to him at that moment however so he just sniffed and tugged open the mirror, a medicine cabinet hidden behind. Inside he snatched the bottle of advil, shaking out two pills before setting it back down. The mirror made a soft click as it closed. He tossed the pills into his mouth and opened his new bottle to wash them down. It would be another 10 minutes or so before they would kick in, in the meantime he went about brushing his teeth and relieving himself before returning to his room. The clock above his tv read 12, half of his day was already wasted. Seeing this he decided to crawl back into bed, bury himself under the covers and avoid his problems for a few more hours.

It's was almost 5 when he woke again, feeling sluggish, like utter shit. Having slept too much, he looped back around from well rested to tired. By now he had missed every one of his classes for the whole day to become a spectacular failure. Colson hated the idea of spending so much time in bed, especially when it meant he was missing class. The least he could do was email his teachers and apologize, try to see if he could still get the assignments for the day and some credit. 

Thinking about his missed assignments he's reminded of yesterday's spectacle in English. If he were to write out an email like planned Mather's would probably just nitpick the hell out of whatever he wrote and use it as an excuse to deny his request. The sigh that left his body was both filled with frustration and acceptance. Better to ask for forgiveness in person, afterall he had already lost whatever dignity he had left the night before. 

The thought caused his cheeks to color, annoying him. He brought both hands up and lightly smacked them to shake off the memory, lest he begin a second depressive spiral. He had to get out of the apartment, away from the computer lurking ominously against the back wall. The ghost of ping sound echoing in his head, scaring him to his feet. He wandered around the apartment for a little, gathering up garbage and just wasting time until there was only 20 minutes before the next bus ran near his house. While gathering up his beer cans and starbucks from the night before he bumped the mouse, computer screen bursting to life. It made him stutter in his movements, the urge to check and see if there was anymore messages taking over him.

He justified looking to himself by not wanting the dude to possibly release the photos because he was late to reply. The small spinning cursor on his screen gave him anxiety while he waited for his inbox to load. The last thing sent was the message from right before he started the show, he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. At least the guy seemed to be only messaging him at night. 

A horrifying thought crossed his mind suddenly, would the asshole want him to do another private show tonight too? He couldn't actually want it to be a nightly thing could he? Colson still felt worn out from the night before, some of it was from oversleeping but he knew it also came from the emotional roller coaster he went through. Even today, there were so many feelings he'd rather not look into, easier to sweep them under the mental rug and pretend they hadn't occurred. 

They would need to negotiate some kind of terms, last night proved he could put his foot down to an extent. He just had to suffer through some embarrassment until the guy got bored of him, or he found out his identity. The latter more than likely being the quicker option, already he had narrowed it down to someone he knew in person. Well possibly. 

Colson sighed again, digging the palms of his hands into his eyes. He was going to have to figure out some way to expose the asshole, but his brainstorming could wait until he got back home. 

For once he didn't put any effort into his appearance, not feeling up to his usual calculated styling and preening. Instead he threw on a pair of gray sweats, and a thick long sleeve shirt. The weather was just starting to cool down outside as October approached. While he probably looked like a slob at least he wouldn't be freezing.

Slipping on some socks and then his shoes he snagged his phone and keys before leaving the apartment. Not bothering to fix his hair, hoping maybe he could play the sick card and earn some tiny bit of sympathy from his professor. With how detail oriented the man was Colson didn't doubt he would take notice of the change in appearance immediately. Catching a glimpse of himself in the reflection of a store front window near his bus stop he even thought he looked under the weather. Even if his shirt was designer paired with sweats it still looked more like something one would wear to bed.

No one paid him any attention when he hopped on the bus, the driver only looking at him long enough to make sure he paid his fare. Colson was glad they had upgraded to tap to pay when he realized he had left his wallet back on the counter. Most places he could just use his phone making it not even worth running back. If he did he would need to wait another hour before a bus came his way, and there was no guarantee the professor would still be present. His last class ending around 6. He was already cutting things close by going now, it would be 15 after by the time he got to the college. The man usually stayed for about an hour to take questions and student requests in his office though. 

Being alone with him wasn't something the blonde looked forward to after the incident last year, but he had already committed to coming. He would just need to keep his temper in check and play up the sick act, hopefully he was catching the professor on a good day. No other students annoying him in class like he did.

Colson found himself twirling his earring to relieve some anxiety over the long ride. It was a habit he developed shortly after getting the piercing, and why he usually wore long jewellery in it. His current one being a simple chain that held a cross on the end. While he didn't consider himself overly religious, growing up with a heavy influence from religion he had learned to appreciate the aesthetic early on. Some of his many tattoos reflected that sentiment, alot having been acquired in his teens when he was just starting to rebel from his father and against the beliefs he had been raised under. 

They were a constant topic amongst adults in his life, how he should regret covering himself in art that would limit his job opportunities. How if and when he did land a job teaching somewhere he would most likely be forced to wear covering and restrictive clothes all year round. While the thought was a bit irritating he knew with his interest in fashion and creativity it shouldn't be much of a problem. As the years passed, tattoos were becoming less of an issue for many employers as well, it was becoming a new social norm. 

Despite it all Colson never regretted them, he used his body like a canvas to broadcast his thoughts and feelings about the world. Their image voicing things he himself struggled to or couldn't. Some held sentimental value as well, like the X's behind his ear being one him and his close friend Rook both sported. They got it his last year of high school, Colson putting his behind his ear to spite his father who was flipping out on him about all the ink. The man telling him he might as well just go get one on his face and really flush his future down the toilet. While the blonde thankfully wasn't dumb enough to do just that, he did want to spite the geezer by putting one in a place he couldn't easily hide. Thinking back to how pissed his old man had been when he came home and flashed the shaved haircut and ink, brought a smile to his face. It was nice to have his mind on something other than the shitty situation he was currently trapped in. He had been so caught up in reminiscing that before he knew it his bus reached the university and came to a bumpy stop. 

Checking his phone the time read 6:07, the class would be starting to empty. Unless the eccentric asshole had gone off on one of his rants. Colson hit the pavement, jogging across campus to the lecture hall, it took him a solid 5 minutes to reach. There was a flood of students leaving as he entered, a few he recognized and gave nods of acknowledgment. Suddenly he felt a bit self conscious with his appearance, even if deep down he knew no one really gave two shits what you wore to class he had always been one to take the time and look good. Being taller and better looking than other guys in his classes wasn't enough, he wanted to blow them all out of the water in every way. 

There was a moment where he hesitated just outside the lecture room door. A guy having shut it behind him before Colson had even made it halfway down the hall. That meant everyone had already filed out, leaving him to confront the professor alone. His mind was flashing back to the incident a year prior again, the memory of his teachers fingers on his throat blurring with his own last night. His face was getting hot, he rubbed at his cheeks and cursed. Trying to force the image out of his mind, now was not the time to be thinking about that. Or how his blood had rushed south when he had.

The door suddenly opening made him freeze, hands still pressed against his cheeks and eyes wide. Professor Mathers stood before him, one hand gripping the doorknob, the other carrying a huge stack of papers by his hip. The older man's eyes hardened into a glare behind the thin frames of his glasses. Colson both felt and watched how he looked him up and down, the cold gaze making him visibly shiver. "Class is over, and you're a day early Baker."

The blonde's feet felt glued to the floor, his legs heavy like lead. With his hands against his cheeks he could actually feel when his face flushed further, the palms of his hands growing warm. When he finally found his voice he stuttered, mouth suddenly dry. "Uh..y-yeah I know. I'm not.."

"You're not getting the fuck out of my way, thats what you're not doing." Mathers’ tone was filled with irritation, his words finally spooking Colson into moving his feet. Backing up and to the side so the older man could exit and lock the door. 

"Shit, sorry." He felt sheepish suddenly, not sure what to do with himself. He really wished he had gone over what he wanted to say on the way there. Now he was just standing around like an asshole, staring the shorter man down. Mathers had a slightly confused expression on his face when he finished locking the door and found him still there, one hand having come up to rub the back of his neck. He realized the professor was waiting for him to talk, voice whatever the hell had him standing before the man. "Uh..can...can we talk?" Great start. Totally conveys how important his question is.

For a moment Mathers just stared, icy blue eyes searching his face. The look just continued to encourage his blush. Then he looked away and started down the hall, inviting Colson to follow with nothing more than a jerk of his head right before. The march to the brunettes office gave Colson flashbacks to middle school. Back when he would get into fights everyday, and have to do a walk of shame behind the principle to the front office where his dad would be waiting. A disappointed and angry look on his face, usually those days would end with hard slaps to the side of his face, or maybe a punch to his gut. And some speech about how much unnecessary bullshit he was putting his old man through. 

Standing behind the brunette as he unlocked and pulled open the door Colson wondered if today would end the same. Walking inside the small room he half expected to see his dad old and worse for wear sitting in the leather arm chair that sat in front of the professor's desk. But of course no one else was there, they were alone. "Close the door." Colson's attention snapped back over to his professor, he was dropping the stack of papers onto his desk and undoing the top button of his shirt. His focus solely on the work atop it, the blonde awkwardly spun around to shut the door. Eyes glancing up and down the empty hallway outside, something about being alone with the other man just made his hair stand on edge.

It closed with a deafening click. When Colson turned back around to face his professor, he found the man had reclined in his comfy leather chair. Arms behind his head, button up fully undone now showing the white tank he wore underneath. The man just stared at him, quietly sizing him up. Colson felt like prey being eyed up by a hungry predator, every move he made carefully observed. He had to swallow a lump that formed in his throat before be could speak. "I..uh..I wanna..apologize..for yesterday," at least he sounded sick with how strained his voice was. Apologizing to the other man was hard with how he kept looking at him. "I lost my cool." Colson scratched the back of his neck to try and ease his nerves some. "Which wasn’t...very cool.." he offered a small half smile. "Of me."

Mathers sighed and motioned for him to sit, hand coming up to rub his eyes under his glasses. The blonde was quick to slide into the seat, fingers tapping nervously against the arms. "I haven't...haven't been feeling well the past few days." He began, wishing his brain would just work and not leave him struggling to find what to say. "And I kinda lost my shit, which is totally on me, I- well you, you were just doing your job. And I know we uh had a…" a tight hand on his throat fluttered to the forefront of his mind. "Talk..about that last year." His voice rose an octave or two when the man got up and started to round his desk, but he didn't stop rambling on. "And I know, you said if I left you were giving me a zero, but...but I-"

"But what." Mathers was directly in front of him now, his belt buckle settling in Colson's gaze as the man leaned against his own desk. The blonde’s eyes trailing up slowly, surprised by how lean the older man seemed to be under his tank. They traveled over to where his arms were crossed in front of him. This close he could actually see how surprisingly thick they were, how tight the sleeves of his shirt seemed to be around them. It made sense given how strong his grip had felt before, but the idea of him not being some scrawny dorky english professor just didn't mesh in Colson's mind. 

"But," he started again, licking his lips where they had become dry. "But, I..really, really need to pass this class." His ears burned a little at how pathetic he sounded at that moment. All bravado gone, months of back talking and cocking off to the very man before him down the drain. "So if there's any way I can get even half credit-"

"So what, you wanna suck my dick?" The professor cut him off and his question made Colson's eyes jerk up to stare at his face in shock. If he was a light pink before he now was probably fire truck engine red, his whole face lighting up like it was on fire. Mouth hanging open slightly, just unable to believe he heard what he heard. 

"W-what?" He jerked back in his seat, pressing his body as far away from the other man as possible. Was he hearing things? The guy couldn't be serious, but looking into his face Colson still couldn't read him. A hand suddenly gripped his chin, and icy blue eyes peered down at his. He felt like his heart might burst out of his chest.

"I said, what, do. You. Want. To. Suck. My. Dick?" Mathers emphasized every word, gaze never wavering, the grip on his chin changed to a solid grasp on his jaw. Colson's teeth clicking slightly as he shut his mouth. The look the professor was giving him now reeked of disdain, and possibly disgust. "You wanna whore yourself out to pass a class?"

Colson's brain finally caught up to him, like a frozen image that had finished buffering and shot to life he slapped the assholes hand off his face and craned his neck back away. Eyes steeling into a glare. "Fuck no! What the hell is wrong with you?" The brunette seemed unfazed by his actions. "I just meant like you let me have the assignment, or like write an essay, wh-where the fuck would you get that idea? Are you some fucking fag? Like-" His outburst was cut short by a hand grabbing his jaw again, so tight this time it hurt. He could feel the other man’s fingers digging into his cheeks, the blonde’s other hand being trapped to the chair in a strong grip as Mathers’ leaned over him. Pressing him back into the chair, the full weight of his body pushing down on the wrist he held to the armrest. 

"I only asked because you reminded me of all the other little blonde whores who have followed me back to my office to whine about a grade. Don't fucking flatter yourself Colson." Mathers’ gaze held that same scary look he had seen a year before. For some reason instead of a chill down his spine it made his blood rush downward. The fingers on his free hand flying up to wrap around the brunettes wrist. "Don't try calling me a fag when you prance around all dolled up every day, girly ass earring hanging from your ear. And now you show up to my class, on a day you aren't scheduled, hair pulled up like some girl ready to choke down a cock-" he pushed him back, stretching his neck out so hard it hurt and Colson saw sparks behind his eyelids every time they struggled to close. "Looking as nervous and fidgety as some bitch on her wedding night and you wanna ask what would give me the idea?" 

The blondes nails started to dig into the older man’s hand, fingers scratching at him and he even tried to kick out a leg, his foot planting itself firmly against the other man’s desk. In return a knee was pressed between his legs and a shoe pressed into his foot. Keeping him from kicking out the other. The pressure sent a warm feeling down Colson's chest that he felt ashamed of, and he prayed the professor couldn’t feel how his dick was making its way towards a half chub.

"Fck..ff...erv..d" He was struggling to force words out but it was hard with the hand holding his jaw closed. Mathers finally released his jaw and his hand dropped down to lightly grip the base of the blondes throat. Colson couldn’t help but move his jaw as soon as it was free, just shifting it around to relieve some of the ache.

"What was that?" There's a smug look in the older man’s eyes that Colson wanted to punch out of him. And he did, fist flying out and catching the professor's bottom lip. As soon as it connected however the hand around his throat squeezed, in their position all the brunette had to do was lean forward and it pressed all of his weight into the grip. Colson's wind pipe was cut off before he could even suck in one last breath. The blonde full on panicked, arms flailing and scratching at the one around his throat. In a last ditch effort he pushed hard against the desk, completely straightening his leg out and sending the chair he was in tumbling back. As soon as it started to tip the pressure on his throat was gone and his eyes shot open just in time to see a comically shocked expression cross Mather's face.

They fell back with his professor collapsing on top of him, the shorter man being propelled up above him slightly. Leaving Colson with his face pressed into his stomach as he sucked in air. He heard the brunette curse above him and that was what got him moving again, body flooding with a renewed urge to kick the man’s ass. He kicked his legs out and rolled them over, sitting on top of him and pinning one arm. His other hand grabbed the prick by his throat, long fingers easily encasing his neck. The teachers glasses were knocked askew during the fall and Colson just sneered back at the dirty look that settled in blue eyes. "I said," he leaned his weight onto one arm, enjoying the way Mather's face flinched. "Fuck. You."

There was a brief moment where Colson actually took in the whole situation, and how if anyone were to walk in at that moment he would surely be expelled. All they would find was an angry delinquent pinning down his college professor, who's office had just been upended, and was now sporting a bloody lip. The last thought had his eyes focusing on said lip. There was a small trickle of blood from where his teeth must have caught when Colson's fist landed. The sight was what finally pushed his half chub to a full on stiffie. Or maybe it happened during the scramble, he couldn’t be sure. All he knew was that the fight apparently got his blood pumping. He suddenly felt embarrassed on top of angry, part of him blaming all the shit the pervert had written the night before, and another part on the teacher’s goddamn dirty mouth. Both of them made his body react to shit it shouldn't have. 

Two urges crossed his mind, the first to just break those ugly ass glasses he had dreaded staring into for almost 2 years, and the second one to lick up the line of blood that had started to run down the older man’s cheek and into his stupid beard, see how he would react when someone else was in control. The second urge scared the blonde, making him shift his weight back a little, allowing his the brunette below him to breath. 

He found his professor to be a lot less insufferable when he was sucking in lungfuls of air. Unable to make some witty remark or empty threat, but Colson could. "Don't make me hurt you old man," his own voice sounded gravelly, throat sore from the earlier abuse. He was surprised by how instead of looking nervous the professor just smirked up at him, and then there was a hand on his junk. Gripping his hard on tight enough to make him gasp and let go, hands flying down to grab the older man’s wrist. 

Mather's didn’t let go, only leaned up making Colson slide back slightly. Then he felt it, the bulge in the older man’s slacks. They were both fucking hard, like two teenagers. "Who were you calling a fag again?" 

Despite the decidedly not fearful shiver the professor’s gruff voice sent down his spine Colson bared his teeth and spit back. "You're one to talk," he felt sick to his stomach. The blonde had had fantasies about having a teachers’ hands on his junk before but none of them involved a male one. Nothing about this situation should have been attractive, or boner inducing. It had to be all the adrenaline, that was why his professor was hard too. 

Mathers’ actually hesitated for a moment, like he hadn't even realized that he had been hard as well, or maybe that Colson had noticed. The look excited Colson, made him feel a little smug for having shut up the brunette. The feeling didn't last long when the man’s grip on his dick suddenly became painful. It pulled some kind of mixture between a gasp and groan from his throat, body instinctively rocking back to pull away. All that did was rub his ass against the professor's hard on, drawing a similar sound from him. "I've got some wiggly blonde on my lap, what the fuck is your excuse?" Mathers’ hand came up and grabbed Colson by his throat again, holding him still. The blonde didn’t like how his dick twitched against the other man’s grip.

"Because you're fucking hand is on my dick! Fucking pervert," Colson was trying to think of every unsexy thing possible to get his dick to soften. He could feel the bulge against his ass twitch and that was what made him lash out again. Fist coming up and connecting with the side of the professor's face, knocking his glasses right off and onto the floor. He really should’ve expected a hand to be choking him at this point, it seemed to be the theme of his life. But at least punching him finally got the guy’s hand off his dick. 

Colson blinked and the next thing he knew his back was hitting the floor again, this time Mathers was properly pinning him down, his hips slotted between the blonde’s legs. The hand on his throat moving down to just press against his chest and hold him there while Mathers rubbed the side of his eye. "Fuck," Colson renewed his thrashing trying to elbow the asshole above him. The older man caught his arm and pressed down on his chest, fingers finding some kind of pressure point that made the blonde buck his hips up in pain. The motion only drew a sharp gasp out of them both, accidentally rubbing both of their bulges against each other. The brunette above him cursed again, "You're really gonna make me do something I'll regret kid,"

Colson was still reeling from the new pleasurable sensation when the professor said it. It took him a moment to process what the older man had uttered, and then to formulate his own response. "You haven't already?" he wasn’t sure what took over him, making his mouth sound so flirtatious. 

His comment made Mathers release a frustrated groan, and Colson couldn’t help himself. He rolled his hips, eyes fluttering shut when he was rewarded with the same gasp inducing feeling. It was seeing the older man lose his composure that encouraged him to continue, his free hand reaching down to grip the side of the brunette's muscle tee.

The hand holding his elbow shoved down to pin his arm in an awkward, uncomfortable angle, and the hand on his chest moved back up to his throat. He could see frustration in the professor’s eyes, and the need to rebel made him pull the man closer on the next roll of hips. A squeeze of his throat had him throwing his head back and actually groaning. The blonde no longer cared if what he was doing was gay or completely fucking crazy, because the man above him finally rolled his hips back. 

Colson's arm was released and a hand hiked up his thigh, adjusting the angle of their grinding and making things so much better. He felt breathless, just trying to thrustl his hips in sync and swallowing down spit against the pressure on his throat. It was so different from the times he’d dry humped girls, not only from being placed in a more submissive position but also from being able to feel just how hard his partner was. He wanted more, his fingers digging into the other man’s hips as they rolled. The hand left his thigh and he could distantly hear a buckle being undone, his eyes creeping open and the sight of Mathers’ flushed face was one he would never forget. The usually calm and unreadable expression replaced with one that's undeniably bothered. His eyebrows were pulled tight together, teeth clenched as he groaned. 

Hot is far from the word he would have used to describe his teacher before today but it was the only word that came to his mind now. And God, if that wasn’t frustrating and confusing, but then he felt the man’s slacks start to slip down, his fingers feeling the hem of boxers. The blonde tried to glance down but his head was forced back, the older man’s fingers tightening around his neck. It sent a bolt of pleasure right down to his dick, and tore a muffled groan from his throat again. In retaliation Colson rolled his hips and dug his nails into soft skin.

Now the hard bulge he felt before was more defined, obviously another guy’s cock. The hard length sliding against his through the thin fabric of his sweatpants. "F-fuck" Colson cursed watching how Mathers’ eyes fluttered closed. Being pinned like this shouldn't had been such a turn on but as he was slowly learning this week he really didn’t know himself or his dick as well as he thought. 

The hand around his throat loosened and then drifted down to rest against his chest, professor Mathers sitting up. Colson let his hands drop, one coming up to push away hair that had come loose from his bun. They were both breathing heavy, the sound of it filling the small office. Colson could see hesitation in the other’s face, paired with the way they stopped it had him feeling frustrated. They were already too far into things, backing out now would be pointless. Not to mention it would probably leave him with the worst blue balls of his life. 

The blonde decided to take matters into his own hand, and by matters he meant his dick. Slipping his free hand under his sweats and briefs he couldn’t hold back the loud moan that tore out of his throat as soon as his fingers circled it. He only got two or three pumps in before the hand is sliding back up to gently grip his throat, and another was yanking his sweats down just enough for his cock to spring free. Then he felt something that had him gasping and bucking his hips without control.

Mathers had covered his hand with his own and brought their cocks together, the two slick members dragging against each other with every twitch of their hips. It had Colson almost seeing stars behind his eyelids, a slew of curses falling from his lips. "Oh, oh fuck, God, f-fuck, shit," he had heard of dudes doing stuff like this before but never thought it would feel this good. The tug of skin catching on skin every once in a while almost enough to drive him mad. Like this he could feel how hot the other man's cock was, how it was slightly thicker than his own. 

"Fuck," The older man groaned, his hand trailing down to slip up and under Colson's shirt. Colson's heart thudded heavily in his chest, his professor's hand lighting a fire under his skin everywhere it touched. It crawled up until he was rubbing a thumb between the youth’s collarbones, shirt hiking up along the way. Colson could see how his eyes roved over his now exposed chest, the only word he could think of to describe the look was 'hungrily'. 

Mind starting to fog from pleasure the blonde reached out and trailed his fingers along the collar of the older man's tee. There was a fleck of blood contrasting the stark white, eyes traveling up to the now drying trail of it that came from his busted lip. The urge to lick it up returned back in full force; just to see the man’s reaction, was what he told himself. Their eyes met and there was a tense second that passed where they were just breathing and looking at each other, then Colson striked. Yanking the professor down hard by his shirt collar, his tongue shot out and licked a strip up the underside of his neck and then from his chin to the edge of his mouth. The skin under his tongue tasted salty with sweat, the blood mixing with it to create a sweet metallic taste and the stubble of his beard scratched against his tongue. The blonde probably would've slipped it between shocked lips for a taste if he hadn't been slammed back against the floor just as quickly. 

With a strong hand squeezing his jaw he couldn't complain even if he wanted to, but he could flash a challenging smile up at the other man though. Colson's heart was beating so hard in his chest he worried it might actually burst, every part of him felt alive. "Fuckin brat," his eyes locked on the pink tip of a tongue that darted out. Hips jerking up to knock groans out of both of them. There was a tightness starting to settle in his balls, he needed to come soon or he'd become too sensitive.

Mather's seemed to have the same idea if the way his hand started pumping up and down said anything. Their fingers were almost interlocked as they jerked together, Colson's mind couldn't decided whether it wanted to focus on the hot drag of their cocks against one another or the rough calloused hand closed over his own. All he knew was it felt good, his head tilting back for a low moan to escape. 

A brush of a thumb against his lips had his eyes creaking back open, above him Mather's eyes were shut, mouth hanging open as quiet deep grunts oozed out of him in sync with flick of their wrists. Maybe it was because he wanted to draw another reaction out of the man, or just because the offending object was there but Colson slipped his tongue out and swiped it over the thumb pressing into his lip. He was rewarded with icy blue eyes opening to lock on him, by now the man’s pupils had been blown out so wide he could barely see the color around its edges. 

Then the thumb was in his mouth, pulling it open, any gasps or moans he made being amplified. He wanted to bite down, draw blood but the older man wasn't allowing it. A harsh thrust of the man’s hips had him seeing stars briefly, head spinning. Three fingers slipping into his mouth drew his attention back, almost gagging him. "So fucking loud," Mathers grunted.

Unable to talk all Colson could do was moan around the digits. Tongue and teeth making their marks, his orgasm hitting him out of nowhere. A particularly loud and long groan being knocked out of him, he was certain that if anyone had been walking by they would've heard it clear as day. Mather's followed him right after cursing and sputtering something intelligible while their release painted both of their chests. It splashed against Colson's stomach in hot ropes, the added sensation making him shudder. Mathers almost collapsed, his elbows catching him being the only thing that stopped the two from ending up chest to chest. Colson could feel and hear how out of breath he was with his face was now right next to his ear. 

Swallowing he finally noticed the slight coppery taste in his mouth, and upon licking his teeth he realized at some point during climax he must've bit down. The realization made his spent cock twitch against his stomach. 

They laid there for several minutes, both coming down from an erotic high. Colson was the one to move first, his hand coming up to cover his own eyes as the gravity of what they had just done started to set in. With his mind now clear and the sticky aftermath cooling on his stomach he was left feeling embarrassed and ashamed. That seemed to be the new state of his life, his dick getting him into all kinds of crazy situations. Grinding on the floor with his English professor being one he would have never predicted.

Not even just grinding, maybe if it had been that simple it wouldn't be bothering him as much. No, they had taken it several steps further. Colson having had discovered several new things about himself in the mess of it all. His apparent interest in being manhandled being just one, whatever the hell happened with the blood being another. 

How the hell had they ended up here when he was just supposed to be coming in and apologizing?

"Fuck!" Mather's sudden aggressive outburst startled him, his hand sliding up from over his eyes so he could stare at the older man. The brunette sat back on his knees and ran a hand stressfully through short cropped hair. Colson couldn't help but appreciate how disheveled the man looked, tank stained, shirt sliding off his shoulders, nothing like his usual neat appearance. And how he was the one to cause it. "This...fuck...this was a huge mistake…"

Colson didn't know why hearing that stung considering he felt exactly the same, but it had. Irritation bubbled up in his chest. "Yeah, well you fucking started it." It was a childish thing to say, his cheeks flushing.

Mathers sighed and rubbed his temples, Colson took the chance to lift himself up on his elbows and quickly tuck his manhood back into his briefs and sweats. The sight of his own chest made him groan in disgust, there was a lot of cum splattered all over his stomach and even some that came up to his pecs. He wasn't even sure what grossed him out more, that half of it wasn't his or just the sheer amount. But he was a bit relieved that at least his shirt had been hiked up, the stain would have been obvious on the black fabric. Since his hand already had some on it he wiped it across his stomach and then went to wipe his hand off on the carpet. Before he could his wrist was caught in a loose grip. "Don't fucking wipe that shit on my floor," Mather's looked beyond done, his usual stern demeanor being replaced by a exasperated one.

Colson found the change interesting, not expecting the man to look so distressed. He knew it wasn't just because of some spunk getting on the carpet either, the man was genuinely stressing over what had just happened between them. It relieved the blonde in a way, realizing he wasn't the only one who felt confused. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with it?"

Now icy blue eyes were focused on his own again. "Suck it off your fingers, use it to gel your hair, I really don't fucking care, just not on my goddamn carpet." The suggestions made Colson crinkle his nose in disgust, he was starting to get annoyed with having the shit on his hand. So he took the man’s words literally and just shook the grip off and then smeared his hand down the front of the muscle tee before him. Mathers actually froze in shock, eyes blankly watching as the boy wiped his hand a few times to get it all off. 

The older man had been so taken off guard Colson was actually able to lean back on his elbows again and admire his handiwork. A smug little smile tugging at the edges of his lips. After all the prick had only said not to wipe it on his carpet.

"What in the-" he flinched as a hand rose up and swung towards his face. When there was no impact after several seconds he peeked an eye open. His professor was raking both hands through his hair once more, curses being muttered under his breath. "You're such an insufferable brat Baker."

"You said no carpet, I gotta ride the goddamn bus home, no way am I wiping it off on my self. And- and this shirts like 60$ fucking dollars man." There was a noticeable amused tone to his words, the younger man finding his teacher’s sudden personality shift interesting to test. "Yours already got covered."

The older man’s hands slapped down to grip his thighs, the action reminding him how they were still practically ontop of one another. Colson's long legs spread open whorishly wide to accommodate the other man’s position between them. It made his cheeks flush a little. "So...so what now?"

Mathers just stared down, his fingers spread out across the blondes thighs. "You need to go home," he sighed and pushed down as he got to his feet. Weight momentarily weighing into still twitching thighs. Colson watched him slide his button up off all the way, eyes catching and widening when tattoos came into view. The older man sat it down on the upturned edge of the leather chair and then tugged his dirty muscle tee off as well. The sight of a firm muscled stomach coming into view, making his mouth feel dry. While Colson's earlier image of his professor being some soft short dorky bodied man had been proven wrong he wasn't expecting the man to almost have fucking abs. The guy looked like he worked out every damn day, it was no wonder he didn't seem to have trouble flinging the blonde around like a ragdoll despite their huge height difference. 

Colson was knocked out of his daze by a shirt to the face, cursing and quickly pulling the offending article off. He was slightly relieved to see it had been turned inside out first, none of the gunk he wiped off on it getting on his face. "Quit staring and clean yourself up." Colson full on blushed and gave his teacher a dirty look. Using the shirt to wipe away what mess was left on his stomach, there was still a sticky feeling from where some had dried but he at least felt clean enough to tug his shirt back down and cover himself up.

"Don't flatter yourself, just wasn't expecting my english professor to look like a boxer." He shook out his shirt, the action nothing but a nervous habit. Colson's eyes were looking around the room and anywhere but at the man before him as he redid the buttons on his shirt. The office was still a mess, a few papers had apparently been knocked down at some point. Feeling responsible he started gathering them up, snagging the older man’s glasses from where they sat nearby as well. The leg was snapped on one side as well as a lens cracked it gave him an unwanted guilty feeling to look at. He sat the stack of papers on the edge of the desk when he stood, holding onto the broken spectacles to fiddle with.

"I wasn't expecting my student to be a horny little brat either, so I guess we both got surprised today." Mathers still sounded irritated as he righted the knocked over chair in his office. Colson couldn’t help but argue with him though.

"M-me? Did you forget the part where you grabbed my dick?" He was feeling flustered but wasn't gonna let the asshole put all the blame on him. "Or-or how before any of that you were asking me to suck your dick? You totally took advantage of me here, I'm...I'm like the victim or whatever," his outburst finally got the man looking at him again. An incredulous look filling his icy eyes.

"Victim? Are you fucking kidding me? You were literally grinding on my dick, moaning like a whore in some porno." Colson stumbled backwards and ended up sitting on the edge of the desk as his professor continued. "If anyone got taken advantage of it’s me."

"You? You're the fucking teacher, totally the bigger adult in this situation." It was the blondes turn to look confused.

Mathers closed the distance between the two of them and fisted a hand in his shirt. "Yeah, and you came in my office trying to fix your grade. You knew what you were doing, waltzing up in here egging me on, looking like that,"

"Looki- in a fucking t- shirt and sweats?!" The man wasn't making any sense. Colson shoved him back lightly. "Just admit you fucking started it."

"I didn't start anything, you've been flirting with me like a bitch in heat since last semester." The older man’s cheeks actually had a slight flush to them and the sight made something click. Colson's body slumping back slightly, he really took a look at the man before him.

"Wait… have you been thirsting after me this whole time?" Memories of all the times the professor had singled him out in class or made suggestive comments flashing by. "Holy shit," a laugh slipped out and he felt a surge of sudden confidence. "You think I'm fucking hot."

"Alright. Out," the next thing he knew he was being yanked off the desk and shoved towards the door. Colson couldn't help but feel like he had hit the nail on the head. The sudden avoidance and change in attitude was making his heart flutter, he finally had something he could use against the older man. There was no way he was going to just leave. Spinning around he flashed a flirty smile. 

"What? No way, you totally have a thing for me. You're acting like a shy bitch about it." He really should've expected the hard shove, just because the older man was a little embarrassed it didn't mean he still wasn't an angry asshole. 

"Exactly why I don't fuck little bitches like you, make you come once and suddenly you wanna make it out to be something it ain't. Get the hell out of my office Baker." Colson's stomach stung from where the palm had connected, he was sure it would more than likely bruise. 

Despite the likely repercussion he shoved the prick back into his desk. "You fucking came too old man," Another irritated look flashed over his professor's face, along with a light flush from his words. 

"Out!" This time his voice boomed inside the room, like an angrier version of a teacher kicking out the class clown. It got Colson's feet moving on muscle memory alone, turning him around and quickly stepping to the door.

Realizing what he was doing he grunted and yanked the door open hard enough for it rebound off the wall, his middle finger coming up to flip off the man behind him. "Fuck you."

The blonde didn't wait for any response, just stormed down the hall. He didn't stop fast walking until he had reached the front doors, the cold night air hitting him as he ripped them open. It was getting dark out, the campus lights were turning on illuminating most of the paths. Colson immediately regretted not grabbing an overcoat, his phone listed the time as a few minutes past 7. Which meant he would be stuck waiting another hour for the bus to swing back his way.

He felt too flustered and dirty to even attempt to track down some of his other professors for the work he had missed. The dry stickiness of his stomach catching on his shirt every few steps. Spotting a nearby bench Colson wandered over, collapsing onto it.

He regretted not bringing his wallet, at least then he could have called a taxi or an uber. Instead he had rushed out without it and was stuck out in the cold. Not even a joint to keep him warm.

Sitting there Colson did his best to simmer down, tilting his head back and trying to enjoy how the cool air felt against his hot skin. His cheeks still felt flushed, and his throat was starting to become sore. He could only imagine what kind of bruises he was going to find on his body the next day.

There would be marks on his neck for sure, which he would be able to hide behind a scarf or a turtleneck. As annoying as that would be he could manage, meeting the other man's eye in class or even showing up to class wouldn't be so easy. Even now just thinking about the encounter he could almost feel the ghost of hands on him.

Something was seriously going wrong in his life over the past week, first he breaks his no porn rule, then he gets blackmailed by some internet pervert, and now he had his first gay experience with his english professor of all people. Which considering the violent circumstances that surrounded it had no right to be so goddamn mind blowing. Soft bodies and tits were supposed to be what got him off, not lean muscled ones.

Colson felt betrayed by his own body at this point, his dick just ignoring his own thoughts and feelings completely. He could come to terms with eventually having a moment with some dude at a party, that was almost guaranteed with the college experience. But coming all over himself in his professors office with a hand around his throat? That he wasn't okay with.

Colson brought his hands up to cover his face, helplessly trying to rub away the burning feeling he had in his cheeks. "Fuck me," he all but groaned in frustration. 

"Already did." The blondes eyes shot open, his head snapping up to find said professor standing in front of him. The man had put on an ugly grey sweatshirt at some point, a cigarette resting between his lips. The sight of him made Colson's heart stutter and his whole body grow warm. 

"F-fuck off," a surge of irritation flooded him and brought him to his feet. A cold breeze caught him off guard and forced him to cross his arms over himself. 

The professor stared at him a moment like he was mulling something over, then he took a long drag off his cigarette before speaking. "Need a ride?" The offer was casual, but at the same time sounded somewhat forced. Colson was too shocked to comment on how annoyed the man suddenly looked with himself.

"What?" 

"Do you need a fucking ride?" Mathers tossed his spent cigarette to the ground and crushed it beneath his foot. "English is your first language, correct?"

Another slightly stronger gust of wind made up Colson's mind for him. "Y-yeah." Mathers sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, jerking his head in the direction of the parking lot before striding away. Colson followed after, feeling dumbfounded. Both because of his teacher’s sudden kindness and because of his own casual agreement.

They were halfway there when he finally found his voice again, his eyes darting around the mostly empty campus. "This feels fuckin weird," His professor didn't even spare a glance his way, just continued his path through the staff parking lot. "For real, why are you off-"

Mathers stopped abruptly, nearly causing Colson to barrel right into him. For a moment he thought the man was going to spin around and say something but instead he heard the familiar beep of a car fob. The BMW they were standing next to blinking its lights and producing a quiet thunk. "Don't overthink it Baker, just get in the goddamn car." 

An icy glare was pointed his way before the older man climbed into his car, the driver side door slamming closed. Leaving Colson to either just get in or walk away. The blonde shuffled on his feet for a moment, suddenly nervous and wanting to check his phone to see just how long it would be before the bus arrived. He was startled into moving when the car roared to life, his feet carrying him around the car and before he could think twice he was yanking open the passenger side door and sliding inside.

An awkward silence fell over them as the car began backing up, Colson side- eyeing his professors profile while the man looked over his shoulder. The area next to his left eye was still a blotchy pink, meaning there would more than likely be a noticeable bruise. The sight made a smug smirk tug at the corner of his lips, and heat pool in his stomach. Icy blue eyes glanced over and he turned away, fingers reaching out to fidget with the way the heater vents pointed. 

"Don't mess with that," Colson's cheeks involuntarily blushed but he continued to adjust the vents. Aiming the hot air coming from them to point solely at him, his chilled digits tingling from the warmth. A hand reached out and swatted his away, Mathers’ voice filling with irritation. "Christ, can't you fucking listen?"

Colson rolled his eyes and flopped back against the seat, his hands reaching down to find the lever and push it back farther. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his professor's mouth opening to bitch again so he beat him to the punch. "My legs are fucking cramped in here, not everyone's a short ass." Finding what he was looking for he pulled and then kicked out with his feet, the seat sliding back rather clumsily but at least now he could stretch his legs out. 

Mathers’ clicked his tongue against his teeth and shook his head lightly. "Where am I taking you?" They were stopped just outside of the campus, at a crossroad. Colson rattled off his address along with some directions to the apartment building, the casualness of the whole situation making him feel uncomfortable. How had they ended up here sitting quietly in a car after everything that had gone down in the man’s office? It almost gave him whiplash to think about it, everytime he thought he had the older man figured out he was abruptly proven wrong.

Mather's hood was still up as he drove, paired with his missing glasses Colson couldn't help but think the man looked more like a thug than a professor. Such minor changes drastically altering his appearance, he doubted the man would be recognizable at first glance to any of his students. He must have been caught staring again because suddenly the man's lips curled downward into a scowl. "You gonna stare at me like some lovesick floozy the whole ride?"

Colson felt embarrassed getting caught, not even sure why he started in the first place. "Fuck off...was distracted by how ugly that jacket is." Pulling out his phone he fiddled with some of his apps, hoping that if he focused on it he would stop getting distracted by the man next to him. It worked for a few minutes until a snapchat came through, as soon as he had opened the app his reflection in the front camera had him freeze. The soft yellow glow from the street lights they passed illuminating him, even in the low lighting he could see the faint outlines of bruises littering his throat and jaw line. 

Colson completely forgot about the snap and instead opted to pull down the overhead visor and use the light of his phone to get a better look. "Holy fuck." he had been expecting a bruise but not one as large or dark as the one he was sporting, he could even make out the shape of finger imprints along his jaw on one side. Just looking at the blemishes was enough to drag his thoughts back to what had happened. 

Bringing his fingers up to touch them the blonde couldn't help but flicker back to the feeling of the brunette’s hand around his throat. How lightheaded he had felt from both the pain and the pleasure. His stomach was knotting up again, his body not sure whether to be disgusted or turned on. "I look like I was fucking mauled, God... " his hands slid up into his hair, fingers gripping the messy locks in stress. "You did fucking maul me."

The older man next to him scoffed. "Don't be a bitch about it, you weren't complaining about it when you kept grinding up on me." Colson all but scoffed, dropping his hands so he could turn in the seat and give his professor an incredulous look. 

"Kinda hard to complain when you can't fucking breathe." The asshole had the gall to roll his eyes in response. 

"You're not seriously still trying to play victim here are you? I didn't do anything you didnt want." His fingers tightening on the steering wheel drew Colson's attention, he could see broken skin and teeth marks creating a line across them. The older man’s body language was tense, and his words didn't carry the same amount of confidence. 

Colson couldn't help but slump back against the seat in defeat. Even if he tried to argue he knew it would get him nowhere, there was no denying that he liked what happened. Hell it was probably the hottest sex he had had in who knows when, even with how rough they both got. If he was being honest with himself, he liked the violence more than he should have. "Fuck," his face was in his hands again, cheeks on fire. "How the fuck did I get myself into this?"

"Tell me about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say shout out to my dear friend Pinkie to whom this fic is gifted to and who helps read over and correct my neverending wave of mistakes I make every damn chapter.  
Also for writing some bomb ass fanfic herself that I get the pleasure of reading before anyone else ;P


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Colson's encounter with Professor Mather's but he's got a busy weekend already scheduled with Rook that he had forgotten about and doesn't have the time to focus on what it means for his sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such TRASH  
I am so sorry everyone! So so sorry! The wait for this chapter has been beyond ridiculous. I was so caught up with personal issues and family stuff that I didn't even realize how long it has been since I last updated!  
I feel especially guilty because its sat nearly completed for a little while now while I just couldn't find the time to finish it up.  
I really hope the length makes up for such a long wait. And promise to get the next chap out alot earlier.  
Sorry! Hope you all still enjoy!

The morning after Colson woke to a class wide email. In-class lectures were cancelled until Monday. Mather's citing a sudden cold as his reason for cancelling. There were several pdfs attached with assignments he expected everyone to complete and turn in electronically, a copy of his digital guidelines and rules included and marked with a star. The older man's OCD knew no bounds. 

Reading the email Colson was flooded with both relief and guilt. Relief that he wouldn't have to stress over whether or not to skip class and a sliver guilt from knowing that the real reason his professor was probably cancelling class was due to the broken glasses and black eye he had given him.

A third part of him however, felt a little thrilled that he had rattled the man enough to warrant such a drastic break in his routine. Mather's was a teacher that regularly tried to force them to trudge through several feet of snow to attend lectures when all other teachers had cancelled their own, would hold a lecture even if only 4 students were present. The man even held a lecture once with what Colson assumed was pneumonia, coughing between sentences and staying reclined in his seat the whole period. Cancelling a lecture let alone a whole days worth all because of him was an ego boost to say at the mininum. 

At least it was until he had caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror a few minutes later. Mood instantly deflating when he saw the purple and red marks littering his neck. They were a lot darker and larger than he had originally expected, an obvious outline of the older mans handprint spread across the front of his throat. It would take at least a few days to fade. Just the sight of it was enough to get his blood rushing downward, a cold shower quickly following. 

Colson would be damned before he let a one time lapse in judgement like what happened the night before spiral into some life changing assault on his sexuality. There was no way in hell he was gonna beat his dick to the thought of his grumpy ass English professor.

Colson repeated the statement like a mantra while he stood under the cold spray, cooling his heated skin. Only adjusting it when a chill started to work it's way through him, switching the water to warm so he could shampoo his hair and scrub his body clean. Crescent shaped bruises dotted his jaw, he scrubbed a bit harder around them. Wishing to wash away all traces of the previous night.

Colson's mind refused to wander or focus on anything else until his phone went off. It was the soft jingle he set for Rook's number, reminding him that he actually had plans this weekend. His best friend was coming over and crashing at his place, Colson was supposed to give him a short tour of the college at some point. Most of the weekend they would probably spend getting wasted though. 

Wrapping a plush towel around his waist when he climbed out he snatched up the phone. Texting him back to let him know when he would be done with classes for the day was exactly what Colson needed to get out of his funk. Rook would keep his mind from straying and if things worked out he would make a great wingman to help the blonde get laid by some sorority girl. 

Screwing a chick would surely set him straight again, then he could go back to fantasizing about soft edges and plush lips. Not scruffy beards or hard planes of skin. 

Colson groaned, annoyed with himself for what felt like the fifth time that morning. He was glaring at his reflection in the mirror, mouth full of white foam as he brushed his teeth. Perhaps a bit too aggressively. Not kissing the old man was at least one small victory he held, they might've both got off but at least he could still say he had never kissed a dude. Most people wouldn't pry further than that, which was a blessing since Colson knew he was a horrible liar under pressure. 

Remembering how he had licked up the other males neck had him scrubbing his tongue however. Cheeks burning and throat threatening to gag as he brushed the organ. He definitely lost control of himself, suffered from temporary pleasure induced insanity. It was the only explanation that made sense.

Another jingle echoed in the small bathroom, distracting him from the memory long enough to allow him to finish and rinse. Rook was letting him know he would be over around 5, his dad would just drop him off outside the apartment building. Which since Mather's cancelled class he would be home at least an hour before Rook showed up. For once his schedule was actually working with him.

The rest of his morning went by rather quickly, he had gotten up early enough to give himself time to preen and eat a half decent breakfast. Which was nice since the blonde had to dig through his wardrobe for almost ten minutes before he managed to put together an outfit that would cover his neck and not look ridiculous. Settling on a light grey turtleneck and tight black jeans, he rolled the sleeves up to his forearms and fiddled with the collar until he had to leave for his bus. 

Colson only had three classes and thankfully they passed by smoothly, the blonde actually managing to focus and get his work done with little interruptions from his conflicted mind. He even took the time to flirt with a cute brunette in his last one, almost snagging a coffee date if they hadn't been interrupted by her boyfriend. The rejection didn’t faze him however, he was more than confident with himself that if the guy had shown up only a few minutes later he would have walked away with her number. Boyfriend or no boyfriend she was interested, he could tell.

He still stopped for coffee, mood steadily improving as he peered into the baked goods display at Starbucks. They were just restocking it with fresh warm sweets when he walked in, the sweet blonde behind the counter giving him a small smile when their eyes met. He selects two muffins, a pumpkin spice one for himself and a chocolate chip for Rook, knowing the teen was going to want to light up a blunt as soon as they were alone. Better to prepare for his munchies ahead of time then risk him raiding his cabinets and stealing his oatmeal pies first thing.

The o's in his name on the iced coffee were drawn in the shapes of little hearts when he picked it up, the sight drawing a flirty smile onto his face. Eyes meeting the blondes over his first sip, she was cute enough to make him question his rule about not sleeping with baristas. To make him weigh the risks of screwing her and then dealing with purposefully bad coffee every time they run into each other after he tells her he isn't looking for a relationship and she's hoping for more.

Sucking coffee through his straw he couldn’t help but toss a wink and head out the door. She was too good at her job for him to want to risk it, one night wasn't worth losing out on the liquid gold she poured. The cold brew combined with the slightly windy day had a chill shivering through his body as he walked. Despite it he continued taking a slow stroll back to his apartment, content that at least his turtleneck was proving to be useful at keeping him warm enough over the couple blocks.

Back inside his apartment he deposited the bag of treats onto his counter and shook off his shoes. A hand coming up to run through the too long fluffy hair atop his head, messing it up some. Once again he was struck with the urge to just do something with it, it was at that awkward stage between being short and long. It was short enough that he could style it with some product and stay mostly out of his vision, and long enough that if he wanted to he could pull it up into a small messy bun atop his head.

He wondered if he still had a hair trimmer somewhere in the bathroom, Rook was always down to help him fuck up his hair. He needed to bleach it again soon too, dark roots were peeking through. 

Colson's phone went off, Rook was only a half hour away. The text got him moving around the apartment, excitement bubbling in his chest as he fished his stash jar out of its hiding place and set it up on the coffee table. Flavored blunt wraps and shot glasses joining it, along with a bottle of fireball he had grabbed a week earlier. It had been way too long since he last saw his best friend, they were gonna get totally trashed that night to make up for lost time.

Not even 25 minutes pass before Rook was outside, Colson nearly tripping over himself while tugging his sneakers back on, in a rush to get outside and pull the smaller man into a noogie. Knuckles dug into the brunettes scalp while he made small talk with his dad. Rook still hadn't hit his growth spurt he kept claiming was coming and Colson made sure to point it out.

The brunette began elbowing him in his stomach while laughing to get him to let go. Just like that all his stress from the previous week was forgotten, focus solely on teasing Rook and lying to his father that "Of course I'll keep an eye on him sir, no fake ids or bar hopping sir." Despite Rook already having snagged a fake ID a few months earlier when he came down to visit during spring break.

There was just over a year left before the younger male could drink legally, not that they had let that stop them anyway. They'd both been drinking since their junior years of highschool like most kids, Rook only for a little over a year now but Colson kept an eye on him. Not one to stop the kid from doing the same things he had but also not willing to let him make similar mistakes.

Rook's dad lingered out front for a bit, overprotective as always. Checking in with Colson about how his own studies were going and reminding him that they were expecting him to join them for Thanksgiving, phrasing it as “come home”. Rook's parents had adopted a role of surrogate parents for him, taking care of him on and off through his teen years when his dad was being a complete waste. Because of it Colson couldn't bring himself to complain about how long they were held up outside, enjoying John's company and fatherly shoulder slaps. 

Rook however was actively trying to get his dad to head on out, rolling his eyes and joking with the old man about how he was gonna get caught in traffic. Or that mom would be worrying he was hooking up with some sorority girls. Ready to be free of parental supervision and rules. It was still another ten minutes before they were both able to get upstairs and kick off their shoes. Collapsing against the couch hard enough to make its springs creak in distress.

"Man. Nice place," Rook was the first to speak, head back against the cushions looking around the room. "It's like a studio apartment or whatever right?"

"Yeah, fuck walls, way nicer just having everything open." Colson joined him, having to stretch his legs out to lay his head back. "The brick is neat too, keeps it nice and cool in here." Rook nodded and turned to stare at him. A funny look on his face as he reached out to tug at the collar of Colson's turtleneck.

"That why you're all bundled up bro? Don't ya got heat in this bitch?" Rook was chuckling and Colson couldn’t help but feel his cheeks flush. Fingers coming up to rub the bruise through fabric. He had completely forgotten about the mark and how there was no way he would be able to get around Rook seeing it at some point. His mind was running, trying to come up with some fake story. The brunette was catching on to his hesitancy however and started laughing, his eyebrows shooting up. "No way, are you hiding hickeys man? What, are we in middle school? Ha, c’mon!" 

Colson should've expected the smaller man to jump onto him, struggling against his refusals to try and pull the fabric down and see what he was hiding. Laughing like an idiot the whole time. "Fuck off man! Give a guy some privacy!" Despite his nerves the blonde still laughed along and playfully slapped away Rook's hands, one of his own protectively covering his neck. Rook just found it all the more amusing, voice climbing a few octaves and attempts growing bolder.

"What? No way! Last time I had a hickey you fucking circled it with a sharpie! Went around to all your friends at the party congratulating me! No way are you hiding yours!"

They were outright wrestling at that point, elbowing and kneeing each other while they fumbled around on the couch. Rook was straddling his lap, their hands locked in a war of strength. The brunette kept trying to swing his knee up to catch him in the gut. "Okay, okay!" Colson was struggling to talk through his own laughter. Yelling over the smaller males voice. "Just chill, man! Just chill! I-ha-I can't fucking show you if you keep grabbing."

Rook finally conceded, backing up and off of him to stand. Hands pressed against his own knees while he continued to laugh and catch his breath. "Alright, alright. Sorry."

Colson's laugh trailed off nervously as he fiddled with the top of his collar, still not settled on a believable explanation. Rook wasn't going to let it go though, so he decided to just rip it off like a bandaid and get it over with. Then they could get right into drinking and smoking.

Blue eyes went wide as he tugged it down and stretched his neck out, fully flashing the handprint. "Whoa… dude.." Colson felt his cheeks flush worse. "That...that's totally sick man. What'd you do, hook up with a Diva?"

Rook's reference to female wrestlers made him choke and begin laughing once more. "The fuck? Where-aha- where the fuck would I meet a a diva dude?"

His best friend just sat back on the coffee table and snickered along. Shrugging his shoulders. "I dunno man, that- that's just some kinky shit. What kind of girls are at this college?" There was a twinkle in his eyes that made Colson wanna roll his own.

"Man if you find a girl our age who's into this fucking run. She would kill you."

"Probably," the brunette agreed, a goofy smile taking up his face. "But shit, does that mean… you bagged a cougar?"

The question was punctuated with a ridiculous eyebrow waggle that had Colson kicking out his foot while he laughed. When he calmed down and thought about it, he realized how he could get around lying without being caught.

"Actually… yeah, sorta." Colson thought it over in his head, deciding he could just switch up a few details and Rook would be none the wiser. "She was a total cougar, fuck, a tiger even man."

Rook was giving him an amused look of disbelief. "What? A tiger? C’mon man don't pull my leg,"

"No, for real! Like no shit man, She's like 40 or something, total cougar."

"Holy shit, really? Damn, Col, how'd you bag one of those?"

Colson's cheeks were still hot and he knew Rook had noticed, but he ignored the flashes of Mather's looming over him in the office chair. "Shit. You know. I'm just irresistible man, the ladies are throwing themselves at me. College is crazy, like I wasn't even interested. She sought me out bro,"

Rook was kicking his feet out now, laughing so hard Colson thought for a minute he was gonna tumble backwards across the table. "A hot older lady sought  _ you  _ out. You. Colson Baker, a scrawny beanpole?"

"Ey, fuck you man! I've been working out and shit, like look at this stomach-"Colson leaned back and pulled his shirt up, flashing his lean lightly defined abs. "I'm fucking bulking up man, gonna have a 6 pack by next summer. Just you watch. The ladies are all over this, like-" he motioned up and down. "This, is the whole package man. Great body, fucking killer cheekbones, I'm hilarious, great hair, I- I'm just the whole damn package. Telling you. Just wait until you enroll next semester, you'll see."

Rook waved him off, and beckoned him to continue. "Yeah, yeah man. Get on with it, tell me how you met, how ya got that."

The lie came easily this time, Colson wanting to brag and just rub Rook's nose in it a little. "Pfft, met her in class man. She's a professor," the admission had the other male hooting and out of his seat.

"No way! You bed a professor? Dude!"

"Yeah, I did. Well kinda, didn't really fuck her, fuck her but-" His thoughts were drifting back to how he and Mather's had finished all over his chest. "But I definitely uh.. got my rocks off with one."

"Dude," Rook flopped down on the couch again hands in his hair, looking just straight up amazed. "Was she hot? Like what we talking about here, a Pamela Anderson style blonde bombshell, mousy brunette with glasses, ooh or was she some radical feminist style punk older lady?"

The second description caught Colson's attention and he chewed on his lip thinking about how to describe Mather's, well the fictional female Mather's. "Uh… well she has glasses..short dark brown hair.."

"Yeah? What kinda body?" Rook was making horrible fruit shapes with his hands. "Like we talking a Velma situation? Short, cute, probably some massive honkers."

Colson tried to imagine Mather's with tits and snorted, shaking his head. "No, no man. Nothing like that. Uh..shorter yeah but like...flat chested?" A flash of the older man's thick biceps came to mind. "Fit. Definitely fit."

"Flat chested? Hm, doesn't sound all that hot to me." Rook was scrunching his eyebrows up and Colson couldn't help but get defensive.

"W-What? No, she was totally hot! Fucking scary hot, has these like icy blue eyes man." Marshall's dominant gaze was at the forefront of his mind, a shiver worked its way through him just from imagining them. His heart was speeding up the more he drifted back to the events of the previous night. Fingers coming up to rub at his neck once again.

"She...she was like really bossy."

"Oh shit man, did she punish you?" Rook was snickering and lightly shoving his shoulder but the comment just made Colson's ears burn while he unscrewed the cap of their liquor. The reaction had Rook going wide eyed. "No way dude, you had actual kinky bad student sex, with a literal teacher?"

"S-shut up!" Colson couldn't continue the conversation sober anymore, his mind quickly falling down the gutter the more he thought about the subject. An image of Mather's bending him over his desk and calling him a "bad boy" prompting him to take a short chug. Any hopes he had for his continuing heterosexuality slipping through his fingers with every dirty thought.

Rook wasn't going to drop the subject so easily, outright cheering and clapping him the back while he hacked and choked on the burning sensation in the back of his throat. They didn't call it fireball because of the color afterall. "Damn dude, did she like..like climb all up on your lap all sexy, pretty manicured fingers around-"

"Stop," Colson had his head in his hands, thoroughly embarrassed by the way his dick twitched in interest at the thought. "Not gonna get into it any further, man. Just… did some kinky shit and-and I'm never gonna get into it again so-"

"What? Never again? You serious? If she's as into you as you said you should be pounding that shit man." Rook clapped his hands together for emphasis. "Like think of all the assignments you could fuck your way out of. What's that? A 9 page essay? How about 9 inches of-"

"Rook!" Colson wanted to slap his best friend senseless, but couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't get too mad at the brunette, afterall the other male thought he was bagging some hot old lady. Not a hot old dude, and that if anyone was gonna be taken to pound town Colson was almost certain it would be his ass.

The mental image that brought up burned his eyes, and made his stomach twist. There was nothing appealing to him about being on his knees or getting plowed to avoid writing a couple essays. Especially not with how aggressive Mather's was, the guy would probably tear his ass in half. 

Shaking his head Colson poured himself a shot and then picked up a blunt to start rolling. "Man, I would not be someone's bitch for an A…" 

Rook bumped elbows with him and laughed. "I dunno man, sounds kinda hot. The more I think about it."

Colson continued shaking his head, just ignoring Rook's musing while he finished rolling the blunt. A nice warm buzz had settled throughout his body from the alcohol, it helped keep him mellow while they smoked and moved on to a new subject. Rook was eager to fill him in on some crazy things that had happened at home, all excited about some hot chick in his gym class. Who was totally wearing a thong on purpose, to tease him specifically. 

The more they smoked the goofier they got, time flying, but exceptionally fast after Colson dug his guitar hero game out of the closet. From there on they were soaring, jumping up and down on the furniture, laughing loudly, and just taking the game way too seriously. They even started belting out the lyrics at one point, Rook dragging out a couple pots of his and some wooden spoons to drum along. 

There was no way in hell Colson wasn't gonna end up with a noise complaint in the morning but he really didn't care. His face was starting to hurt from laughing so much. They were both collapsed on the couch, trying to catch their breath when an alarm sounded off on Colson's phone. In his high state it took a moment for the blonde to fish it out of his pocket, the words floating around on the screen. At least that's what his blurry vision made them look like they were doing. He ended up holding the phone steady with both hands just to get it to stay still long enough for him to read.

-Friday Night Scheduled Stream-

The words bounced around in skull for a few minutes, brain not comprehending the meaning behind them. Rook had leaned over, resting his head on the crook of Colson's arm to read it out loud as well his words slightly slurred. "Friday Night sc-scheduled stream? Like, a switch teamer?" The last few words got bungled up and the two of them began laughing, Colson shaking his head and ruffling the brunettes hair. 

"Twitch streamer, goofball, and-"

Realization hit Colson like a train, his eyes going wide and hand bringing his phone back up to his face. "Shit!" He had forgotten about the scheduled stream he had planned earlier in the week. Before all the crazy stuff had gone down, it was something he actually couldn't just cancel so last minute. There were probably people already waiting on his page for the stream to start. "Oh fuck. fuck, fuck."

Colson was steadily sinking down the cushions, dragging Rook with him. The brunette started giggling and rolled onto his lap, slapping him in the chest with the back of his hand. "What?"

"I'm supposed to be streaming right now," Sighing loudly Colson ran his hands through his hair. "Fffffffuck, I'm gonna lose so much money."

The mention of money caught Rook's interest, cocking his head slightly. "Money? Well. Why aren't you doing it then?"

Colson stared down at his friend, eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. Why wasn't he streaming? Rook had a point, there was no reason not to right? 

Rook smiled bright and wide up at him before jerking up into a sitting position. "Let's do it!"

Colson was up and stumbling over to the computer with a renewed sense of glee. Rook crossed the room and snagged a folding chair from the cheap set he had by the kitchen. Colson had just begun logging in when his brain finally sobered up enough to realize what he was doing. The sexy profile pic he had posted to his page staring right back, along with small clips of other people's live streams flashing by along the side of the page. "Oh, yeah.."

Before he could come up with an excuse or even click off the page Rook had dropped his chair noisily next to him and leaned on the desk to stare quietly at the stream.

"Man its not-"

"Whoa! You're like- you work for a titty site? That's so cool!" The brunette was grinning like an idiot, hooking his arm around Colsons shoulders. The blonde was taken aback slightly, surprised by how immediately accepting his best friend was. Convinced it had to be the drugs and alcohol.

"Uh...sorta…"

"Man, that's like...the coolest thing, do people seriously pay you to get naked or whatever?" His eyes were glued to the screen, fascination clear on his face. 

"I-I don't get naked, I just kinda," Colson motioned to himself. "Chill? Sometimes I'll do a strip tease or whatever but usually I just hang and talk man." There was a flush starting to creep up his cheeks as he thought back to his last few streams. They definitely wouldn't be considered 'chill'.

Rook wasn't deterred, if anything he actually got more excited. "What? That's awesome! I'm chill. We-we're really chill. Like I could do some knife tricks and shit man. Really show off." 

"I dunno man, it can- hey! W-wait!" The brunette had bumped his chair out of the way, and taken ahold of the mouse. Quickly sliding it over to click the 'begin stream' button before Colson could stop him. The screen flashed white before the camera activated and their faces loaded into view. Rook had a stupidly wide grin on his while Colson looked shocked.

Immediately the chat went off, greetings and questions flooding in. Rook leaned back some to read over them, a too enthusiastic "Hi!" Leaving his mouth.

Colson slumped back in his chair and brought his hands up over his face. There was no avoiding it now, they were going to have to just hang around for an hour. 

"Boyfriend? Col-" The beginning of his first name shot Colson into action, his hand slapping over his friends mouth before he could finish. Using the grip he know held on his head to pull him back away from the camera.

"Ah, H-hey everyone! It's me, Kelly-" He emphasized the alias and gave Rook a look. "Sorry for the late start tonight, I- well we got a bit trashed. Bit too many pre-stream beers." The smile and laugh he gave was large and fake. 

Rook tugged his hand down away from his mouth and laughed. "Bit too much of the good kush too. If you know what I mean?" The arm around Colson's shoulder was pulling him closer, pressing them almost cheek to cheek. He couldn't help but sigh, giving Rook another weird look before glancing back to the screen. Tips were steadily trickling in, the chat alight with all kinds of questions about who Rook was, if he was Colson's boyfriend, how cute he looked. It was probably the most tips he had gotten at the start of a stream. Who would've guessed his best friend would be so popular with the chat?

Rook seemed to notice all the compliments as well, his cheeks taking on a pink hue and his smile settling into something more bashful. "Aw, thanks! I-I'm really not- oh gosh, you're all too nice! Call me Rook!" 

Colson couldn't help but laugh and lean back, Rook's arm sliding off and coming to rest on his arm rest. "Ey, leave some attention for me. Showing me up on my own freaking stream."

Rook's good mood was infectious, the smaller male leaning way too close to the screen to read some of the chats out loud. "You're so cute! Thanks! Just my face really, uh, are you Kelly's boyfriend? Haha no, definitely not. That'd be like really weird. Me and big guy,"he motioned a hand between them. "He's like my freakishly tall older brother, less handsome of course but-"

"Fuck you, less handsome! I've got you beat for sure," The blonde playfully shoved him and Rook shoved back.

"Nah, look-look ask the chat! I'm definitely better looking,"

Colson rolled his eyes and completely shoved the brunette off screen. Knocking him out of his chair and onto the floor. Holding in another laugh he wheeled his computer chair back into the center and pulled his best seductive smile. "Ignore that little twerp, I know you're all here to see me."

Rook snickered and crawled away from the computer desk, Colson watched him for a moment before turning back to the screen. Scanning over the rapid fire comments and requests, already some viewers were getting impatient and wanted him to show some skin. A good few wanted to see Rook do the same as well. "Whoa guys, settle down. He's not into all that, he-"

Rook was back at his side, chin popping onto his shoulder to peer at the screen. "Not into what?" The chat of course exploded with the repeated request, whoever it was that originally asked doubled his coin offer and began spamming. "500 tokens for the cute one to take off his shirt? Whoa, how much is that?"

"Like 25$ but you don-"

"25 dollars? Are you freaking serious?" Rook had jerked back into a standing position, Colson finally noticed that he was holding a joint and the bottle of fireball. "Dude I'll even take my pants off for that much money!" There was an audible ping immediately following Rook's outburst.

-user Pinkie4356 donated 800 coins!-

"Whoa!" Rook was grinning again, slapping Colson on his back. "How much is that?"

The blonde wanted to slap Rook, not wanting to believe the brunette was so quick to get naked for a couple bucks. Instead he sighed and put a hand over his face. "Like 40 bucks, but really man they can retract the tip you don't need to-"

Again Rook was ignoring what he was saying, actually going as far as gently pushing him over so he could be more centered on screen. "Dude its 40$! Why the hell not?" 

Colson threw his hands up in defeat. "Okay. Whatever dude, your dignity." 

Rook snickered and waved him off like he was the one being ridiculous, then tugged his long sleeve off in one fluid motion. Flashing a smile to the camera as he fixed his messy brown locks, Colson tried to stifle a laugh with his hands when the brunette started flexing. Twisting around and flashing his lean muscle and tattoos like some tough guy. Rook caught him snickering and flipped him off.

"Don't forget the pants too buddy!" Colson full on laughed now, picking up the blunt off the desk and lighting it. Rook actually hesitated, like his brain was finally processing what he agreed to. An awkward moment passed where he just fiddled with the hem of his jeans before finally popping the button. They were jerked off just as quick as the shirt, the brunette hopping from foot to foot as he pulled his feet free. When he was done he was left standing in just his briefs, face red and hands clasped together in front of his goods.

Glancing at the chat Colson was amused to see a few small tips popping through, along with more comments about Rook's body and how shy he seemed. They weren't dirty yet, but he knew those would be coming sooner or later, judging by how Rook was already practically naked he put his bets on sooner. 

Colson shook his head for what felt like the 10th time of the stream and lit the joint, taking a long drag off of it before passing it over to the brunette and standing up. The least he could do was join him, make it less weird. "Lemme show you how it's done." 

His fingers dug into Rook's shoulder pushing him slightly out of frame. The brunette stumbled backwards a little and laughed, taking a drag off the joint and rolling his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

Colson ignored him and rolled his shoulders, trying to shake off some of the tension in them. He focused his gaze on the webcam, pretending the camera was an eye. His belt was unbuckled first, a visible sigh leaving his body as he slowly pulled the leather from its loops. When it was free he shot Rook a smirk and dropped it to the floor. Next he reached over his head and started pulling his sweater off. Making sure to flex his stomach while he slowly peeled it off. His head popped out and the force of it knocked his hair into his eyes.

Colson peeked at the camera through the strands of blonde hair, arms still stuck in the turtleneck. Several pings sounded out, even if he couldn't see what the tip amounts were it still bolstered his ego.

He had to stifle a laugh after tossing his shirt at Rook, the large article smacking him in the face. Nearly knocking the blunt out of his hands. "Hey!"

Next came his jeans, for them he actually strutted up the camera. Button popped and fingers hooked in the hem. "That….is gonna cost ya." The wink sets his chat off, comments flooding. 

Looking over at Rook he was half expecting the other male to be looking on in awe. Instead Rook was snickering in between coughs, waving his hand around and just shaking his head. 

"What?"

"That was like the corniest shit I've ever seen man. Like way over acted, what, are you some pornstar?" Rook was full on cackling now and Colson couldn't help but start to crack up too.

Soon enough the two of them were just losing it, laughing their asses off. Over the next hour and a half they just dicked around, answering a few questions, a lot of which were focused on the marks around Colson's neck. Rook was quick to go off on a tangent, retelling Colson's cougar lie but amping it up even more. Throwing in a bunch of bullshit porny lines and scenarios while making lots of hand and body gestures for visual aid that cracked Colson up. Then they just played a drinking game over how many times someone in the chat was gonna ask Rook to show even more skin. They got drunk enough that both started juggling, Colson with random objects around the house and Rook with a steak knife he found buried in one of Colson's kitchen drawers.

The tips were slowing to a crawl but Colson couldn’t muster up the energy to care. Too content with just having fun with his best friend. Rook was standing in front of the computer just dancing to the beat of the music they had playing low, while Colson was attempting to balance an empty beer bottle on his nose when a ping rang out. The first in a while, Rook read it out loud, amusement clear in his voice.

"ShadyDaddy72 donated...fifteen-hundred coins! Holy shit dude! And said-" The username had Colson freezing, bottle loudly clattering against his floor as it fell, luckily not breaking. It's like his heart had jumped up into his throat. "Makeout with your boy toy, Kelly- hey! I am definitely not the boy toy, being short doesn't automatically make me a toy!"

"Rook shut up,"Colson crossed the distance between them, any good mood he had gone as he leaned on the desk to stare into the chat.

"What? It's true, if we were gay you'd totally be the boy toy, you're too prissy about your outfits and stuff. I-" Rook was trying to push him out of the way, peeking around his tall frame to see the screen.

"Ain't happening, we aren't gay." Colson was ignoring him, giving a serious look into the webcam. He could see several disappointed chats passing by, none of them from the username he was waiting for. 

"Whoa bro, that's like almost 80 bucks! 40 a piece? Shit I'd kiss you." The brunette was poking him in the sides, laughing.

"Rook we don't have-" Colson almost missed the comment, the username catching just out of the corner of his eye.

\- Do you really want to say no?-

Colson's stomach dropped, the asshole was really going to make him do it. No care for whether Rook wanted to, it was kiss his best friend or be exposed. What a total crock of shit.

"Fuck that, it's just some kissing. We ain't gay, and-and ya know I've never kissed a dude before. There's always a first time for everything, right?" Rook was pulling him back by his arm, his words having a slur to them and his cheeks flushed from the alcohol. Colson felt horrible about even considering the request, like he was going to be taking advantage of his friend. Let alone the threat it posed to his already apparent fragile heterosexuality.

"Unless I'm, that ugly. Like ya know, so bad you wouldn't even kiss me if you were paid." There was a laughing tone to how he said it but Colson knew the teen well enough to know he was probably starting to shift towards the emotional end of being drunk. Which meant if he didn't tread carefully the rest of his night could entail dealing with a depressed sobbing mess of a best friend, ontop of whatever hell his stalker might be plotting.

The weight of his decision had him flopping back down onto his computer chair, the seat clicking and sliding down a peg from the impact. It creaked in distress before he spun around so that his side was facing the camera, and he could look at the wasted young adult. "Rook," he dragged the other man's name out in a sigh, hand running through his hair. "If you're really okay-"

The brunette didn’t even let him finish, just smashed their lips together in an awkward kiss. Both of his hands flat against Colson's bare chest. They stayed like that for a few seconds, Rook's lips moving against his own frozen ones with no success before he pulled back, eyebrows scrunched together. Words coming out slightly slurred against the blondes lips"Well that...didn't feel like anything. Kinda dumb, was expecting some life changing moment or whatever." A drunk pause before he continued. "You suck at kissing." 

Despite being wide eyed and still reeling somewhat from shock, Colson had to agree. Outside of the surprise from when their lips first met the kiss itself really hadn't inspired any feeling inside him. He had at least expected to be grossed out about being kissed by dude but not even that stirred inside him.

Still, his cheeks were burning slightly from the embarrassment of being caught off guard. His own face scrunching as he defended himself. "I don't suck, you just smooshed our lips together. It was barely even a kiss."

Rook rolled his eyes and stood back up, arms crossing over his chest. "Nah man. If it's a good kiss there's like sparks and shit." He looked confident in his drunken logic, a serious expression settling on his face.

Colson felt a little annoyed with the brunette, his pride outweighing his embarrassment and concerns. Despite it being Rook to say it he didn't like having his skills questioned. Especially over a not- really- a- kiss kiss. Glancing back over at the chat he found it almost completely made up of viewers chanting for them to make out. Rook also noticed it and sighed. "Look guys this is probably gonna be the unsexiest gay make out of your lives, I'm telling you this dude can't-"

Shady daddy donated 20 tokens, only a dollar but Colson was clever enough to realize it was just so he could remind him he was watching. That he wasn't backing down from his request. Fear and annoyance had Colson moving, finger locking around Rook's bicep to pull him down. Cutting the brunettes arguments off with a firmer kiss, their height difference meant Rook didn't have to bend over too much. Allowing him to continue kissing the blonde while standing. 

Again Colson didn't feel anything particular, Rook had soft lips and when he swept his tongue over the puffy bottom one he could taste the lingering cinnamon flavor of the fireball but other than that it felt like a plain old boring kiss. No sparks or excited tremors shooting through him like they did anytime he did the same with a girl.

Fingers slipped into his hair and he finally felt the other man kiss back, lips moving clumsily against his own. They continued like that for a minute, lips just silently smacking against one another before finally breaking. Colson realized at some point his hands had drifted down to grip Rook by the hips, the skin there felt hot beneath his fingers.

"Is that what you consider making out?" Rook was teasing him once he pulled back, a quiet giggle bubbling out of him. Colson could feel how it vibrated his small frame. Before he could respond however Rook connected their lips once more, leaning closer their chests almost touching and knees bumping. It was terribly clumsy and Colson couldn't stop a laugh from slipping out and into the brunettes open mouth when it failed to improve. 

They separated once more, the blondes forehead coming to rest against the center or Rook's bare chest. "Oh my god, dude-" his own shoulders were shaking from the force of his laughter. "Dude you are so terrible at thi-Ow! Ow! Ha-"

Rook had started pinching the skin on his shoulders, even tugging at his hair. "No I'm not, you are!" The whole moment just made Colson snicker harder, his previous worries about making Rook uncomfortable melting away. Anxiety quickly being over powered by a warm amused feeling. There was nothing remotely attractive about the situation for either of them, it actually was helping to confirm just how much he wasn't attracted to guys if anything.

"You definitely are, what the hell are you doing with your mouth? You're opening it way too wide-"

"I am not! You just have a big fucking mouth and-"

"Oh, I got the big mouth now? Come here, lemme show you-" It was easy this time to pull Rook forward for another kiss, the warmth from alcohol and his good mood relaxing him. The brunette stepped in between his legs to get closer. Again he was opening his mouth too wide and it prompted Colson to stop and laugh again. "Oh my god man, stop it! For real, just-"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Listen just-just, come here for a sec." His hand was slipping down to grip the back of Rook's thigh, pulling the shorter man up and onto his lap like he would a girl. The computer chair creaked and sank beneath them in protest, the position uncomfortably close, but Colson was getting a little irritated with how long it was taking to get the request over with and his friends obvious lack of skill. "Just relax and let me lead man." Rook's arms draped over his shoulders, the brunettes cheeks flushing even worse than when they started. 

To Colson's relief he actually listened, keeping his lips soft and loose beneath the blondes', only responding in very calculated movements. Colson took it slow, just closed mouth smacks until he trailed a hand up and into the brunette's hair. Pulling lightly on the soft strands to tilt his head back and deepen things. This time when his tongue slid into Rook's mouth he didn't open horrendously wide, just cautiously ran his back. 

The kiss was finally decent, enough so that if Colson really wanted to he could probably focus and pretend it was some petite girl in his lap. But they weren't doing it to get off, he was really only even putting as much effort in as he was because he couldn't believe the kid had been going around kissing so horribly. His drunk self worrying about all the poor girls his best friend must have been disappointing back home. 

Rook was the first one to pull back, several minutes having passed since they started. He was panting lightly and his hands were pressing into the front of Colson's chest, like they were stopping him from going back in. "Okay...I...I'll admit until I opened my eyes and saw it was you again, the kiss was really fucking good."

The comment had Colson belly laughing, hands sliding down to hold the brunette's hips once more- so he wouldn't fall off. "Really? That's what you wanna say?"

Rook shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "What? It's like making out with my brother, I mean it pretty much is. Just feels weird."

Colson had to agree, nodding through his own amusement. "Yeah. Yeah. Definitely feels fucking off. Do you at least get what I mean about the mouth thing though?" 

"Eh, I think. But I think it's just because I'm used to leading." 

"Oh man, no it's terrible. Don't- Don't fucking lead with that." Their tone was so casual it was almost comical, not what you would expect considering one of them was nearly naked straddling the other's lap. 

It almost felt like a victory over Shady, the man had probably been hoping to make him uncomfortable but Rook was able to calm any nerves he had about the situation. Their personalities just meshing and their bond unbreakable.

"Nah, I think-" A long yawn slipped out, Rook was rubbing his one eye. Voice suddenly heavier. "I think everyone... has different opinions." The last word was dragged out in another quiet yawn. The brunette was crashing, the warmth of their bodies and casual intimacy draining him ,"fuck.. see your stupid kiss was-ah- was so bad it's putting me to sleep."

Colson couldn't help but yawn back, the damn action infectious. At some point he had started rubbing small circles into the smaller man's hips. "Yeah, yeah, you're just crashing dude. I told you those last few shots were a bad idea… can you walk?"

Rook pressed his face into Colson's shoulder and the blonde sighed. Finally turning and looking at the stream, his donation total had actually tripled. Easily clearing his previous record of 15,000 and sitting maxed out over 18,000. It made his eyes almost pop out of his head, if his math was right it meant they had made nearly 900$. He almost couldn't believe it, his arm slipping around Rook's back to steady him as he rolled the chair closer. "Oh woah."

The chat was just fawning over the two of them, going off about how cute Rook was, how cute they were together. There were a few comments expressing disbelief that they weren't actually a couple and an unsettling amount of comments offering large donations for him to do things to the sleepy male in his lap. At least three of which he was sure were a crime because of their wording to "ignore his complaints", it soured his good mood some. Reminding him just how grimey the sites viewer base could be. Rook had turned his head to squint at the screen and Colson couldn't help but protectively turn the chair to block his view. 

Evidently he wasn't quick enough because Rook leaned back and peered into it. Voice now slurred with sleep on top of the alcohol, and a frown on his face.

"Whoa...that's..that's some gross shit..like.. nah..y'all are gross," the brunette was shaking his head. Sitting back up his arms came to loosely hang off Colson's shoulders. He scrunched his eyebrows together while he looked at the screen. "Like...hmm… that's rapey. Really rapey."

Colson couldn't help but sigh. "Yeah, ignore it. You get stuff like that sometimes." Catching a glimpse of their position in the live feed Colson couldn't help but cringe, for once it wasn't just his viewers being unnecessarily perverted. Even he had to admit their position looked intimate, could even be taken out of context and mistaken for a scene from some amateur porno. "You wanna take the bed?" He wanted to kick himself for how that sounded.

Rook finally looked away from the screen and gave him an unconvincing shrug. "What? Nah..I-..I'm not tired.. 'm good." The statement was interrupted by a yawn and Colson couldn't help but pinch his side when it drew another yawn out of his own throat.

"Fuck dude, stop doing that. You're gonna put me to sleep."

Rook grumbled and mocked him, rolling his eyes before reaching back and grabbing onto the desk. Colson had to help steady him as he slid back off his lap and to his feet. Stumbling a little and laughing. "Shit...think my legs fell asleep."

"That or you're just wasted." Colson couldn't help but laugh and push the brunette lightly, Rook responded by flipping him off and grabbing the near empty bottle of fireball. Tossing back his head and taking a few chugs while Colson yelled at him. The blonde smacked him in the stomach and made him choke, alcohol slipping out of his mouth and running down his neck in a steady stream before he could take the bottle away and shakily set it down.

"No, now.."Another set of coughs as he cleared his throat, his voice scratchy when he continued. "Now, I'm wasted." Rook's too proud smile and the way his body swayed made Colson put his face in his hands, exasperated with his friend. The desk shook and the items sitting atop it clattered, serval pencils and little knick knacks fell making Colson look up. Rook had fallen backwards against it, still smiling and giggling like an idiot. 

The blonde didn't even have to think about what to do before he was standing and hooking an arm around his friends waist, easily hoisting his light form up and over his shoulder. They stumbled a bit, his feet unsteady from the nice buzz he still had going. But managed to stabilize himself enough to start walking towards his bed, ignoring Rook's bitching and laughter. "Oooh, are we taking one of those requests?"

"Yeah, the put Rook the fuck to sleep for 20 bucks' one."

His best friend snickered and slapped his ass with both of his hands, making faces and motions to the webcam. "I get the 20 right?"

"Yeah Rook, course." Colson couldn't help but chuckle before depositing the smaller male on his bed. The teen bounced briefly from the impact and the springs inside the mattress creaked in protest, but he quickly stretched out and made himself comfortable. It was almost endearing, so much that Colson had to shake his head and smile.

Returning to his stream Colson eyed the clock seeing they had been live for over two hours by that point. "I think tonight's stream is about finished," he flashed a fake smile to the webcam. "Regular solo streams will be back next week, where you will all have my undivided attention." He threw in a wink for good measure. Eliciting a couple heart emojis in the chat. "Thanks for all the donations tonight!"

His smile faltered when amid the goodbye messages and dollar donations he saw Shady's name roll by. It was enough to make him pick up the bottle of fireball and take a swig of what remained. The cinnamon too hot for him to chug like Rook and the amount left to little to even bother, he was just trying not to stress out too much. Reminding himself that he should be safe from any harassment from his anonymous stalker with Rook over. That was probably why he had been popping up during the stream, aware he wouldn't be able to snag a private show but still wanting to keep him on his feet.

Ending the stream Colson finally relaxed back in his computer chair, body sagging as he brought the bottle back to his lips. There was only 3 or 4 more gulps left but he planned on nursing the liquid. Hoping to just get drunk enough to pass out alongside Rook.

The low beat of a song on the radio resonated in Colson's chest, his eyes closing and head leaning back against the headrest. The day was good, good for his health even if they did consume copious amounts of liquor and weed. Hanging with Rook had allowed him to destress and put all of his worries about the stressful shit going on in life to the side for a few hours. 

Even the awkward kissing helped ease his mind some, through it all, even with the other man in his lap his dick stayed soft, didn't even twitch. Just zero interest at all, which made no sense if he was into guys. Afterall Rook was good looking, hell he was even petite and soft under his hands like a chick. If any dude should've interested him it should be a harmless looking one like his best friend. That would make total sense.

But nope! He felt nothing! Which had to mean the incident yesterday was just some one off, heat of the moment kinda thing. He wasn't gay, and probably wasn't even attracted to his asshole of an English teacher. All of his horny thoughts in relation to him were probably due to a mixture of the trauma from the actual act and how good it had felt.

The thought had him sighing in relief. Content with the science behind his own conclusion. Another swig of alcohol, and a spin on his chair had him feeling a little dizzy. His skin felt warm, liquid heat running through his veins.

A ping from his computer had his stomach dropping, all the ease he felt replaced with a feeling of impending doom. The guy couldn't be serious, there was no way he would message him knowing he had someone over. Let alone after he already completed a request. 

But when he scooted closer and dragged the mouse across the screen to open up his messages his hopes were swiftly dashed. Of course it was him, who else would it be?

< Looked like you had a fun night, hope you're not too busy fucking your 'friend' and forgot about our deal.>

Colson hesitated, wondering if he could just ignore the message. Not respond and pretend he was passed out cold, but what if that pissed his stalker off? The previous threat of publicly posting his photos came to the forefront of the blondes mind. Triggering his fingers to clumsily hit the keyboard.

< juss a frend no fuckng >

Frustrated with the number of typos he slowly wrote out the next message, one key at a time.

< what do uu want>

<?>

Colson had to rub his eyes, the letters on the screen were still bouncing around slightly and it was irritating. He regretted picking the bottle back up and continuing to drink, even glared at the alcohol. As if it could feel guilty about tempting him.

A ping rang out again, too loud in the sudden silence of the apartment while the radio switched songs. Shooting a nervous glance back at the snoring brunette on his bed Colson turned the volume knob on his speakers down.

< Seemed to be a lot more than friends with how easily you pulled him into your lap.>

< What happened to all that bitching about how you weren't gay?>

The dig irritated Colson but didn't elicit much more of a reaction than that. His fingers moved across the keyboard breezily.

< still not gay>

He was tempted to ask the user what he wanted again, his intoxicated state starting to fade and sleepiness wanting to set in. Before he could do so another message came through.

< Prove it>

< Show me how 'straight' you are.>

The message sobered him up, his fingers tapping across the keyboard with renewed haste.

< cant>

<rooks here I cnt get on>

<I cant do anything>

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end while he awaited a response. Heart hammering in his chest at just the idea of having to get on camera. At the thought of what the asshole might ask him to do while Rook was there. He couldn't be crazy enough to ask him for something like that. To take such a big risk.

< Private show or I release the pictures >

< Your choice>

"Fuck!"Colson brought his knee up hard into the desk and ran his hands through his hair. Behind him Rook barely even twitched in response, thankfully out cold. Colson wanted to rip his hair out, just curl up and die somewhere. The asshole knew he wasn't actually giving him a choice, that he couldn't just say no and allow him to post them all over.

He only stressed over the decision for another minute before grabbing the mouse, jerking it unnecessarily hard over and up to click the button to start a private show. 

The screen flashed white, the new window opening up and loading everything in. When his camera finally activated he found himself glaring at his own reflection. Even with his cheeks flushed from the alcohol and his eyes shiny he looked furious. 

"Fuck you." The words were practically spit out of his mouth, his voice low. Even if Rook was drunk off his ass and dead to the world he still didn't want to risk waking him.

< You're cute when you're angry>

< Bet your cougar thought the same>

< Those marks look like you put up a hell of a fight>

Colson couldn't stop himself from reaching up to cover the bruises, his lip curling. He didn't want to drag things out any longer than he had to. "Yeah. Yeah, just get on with it. What do you want." 

Leaning back in the chair he couldn't help but cross his arms and dig his nails in. His foot was threatening to start tapping, anxiety and embarrassment rolling through his body. 

< That eager to get off?>

The double edged comment made his ears burn, his arms untangling and hands slapping down onto his knees. Rubbing over the fabric anxiously. He's almost upset that he kept his jeans on, stripping them off during the regular stream would have been less embarrassing. "This stream? Yeah. I don't have all night."

< Touch yourself then.>

The response is straight and to the point, he's not sure whether to be relieved things are moving along or upset he wasn't able to avoid it longer. Regardless of his feelings his hands started rubbing up and down his thighs, just to calm his nerves. The back of his neck felt sweaty, Rook's presence on the bed behind him practically radiating energy as his eyes darted down to his lap.

A soft ping drew his gaze back to the computer screen.

< Not there yet. Your neck.>

< Chest.>

If his earlier flush had faded at all it was coming back full force now, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. Despite knowing it wasn't what his viewer had meant, butterflies were starting in his stomach. The memories he had spent most of the day avoiding coming back as soon as he slid his hand down to rub up the side of his neck. Skin still tender and raw from the strong fingers that had dug into it.

His other hand rested across his stomach, fingers flayed out over his tattoos. Slipping his eyes closed, he couldn't help but drift back to his professor's office. It annoyed him how quickly his dick twitched in interest at just the thought of the older man. Squeezing his own throat had been an instinctive action, the pain meant to sober him up. Instead it shot a bolt of pleasure straight down to his groin, a surprised noise squeaking out of his mouth. 

The hand on his stomache ached to slip down and grip his steadily filling dick, the fingers he was rubbing over sore bruises egging it on. It was scary in a way, to have his body react that way after only one incident. He hoped it was just because of how recently things had happened and didn't develop into some weird kink.

A soft ping had his eyes snapping back open, face feeling hot and mind sluggish. What buzz he had left was hanging on, muddying his thoughts.

< I said chest>

Colson furrowed his eyebrows and waved the hand that had been trailing up and down his stomach at the screen. His voice came out in a harsh whisper, the hand on his throat ceasing its caresses. "I am, what do you want me to do? It's not like I'm some chick who can play with her tits, go harass a girl if you want that."

Two messages rapidly came through the chat.

< Play with your nipples>

< You're my bitch, I don't need to go find another.>

The explanation and order just made him feel more flustered and confused, hand slipping from his neck to trail down his chest. He felt weird sliding his palm up and over his pec, the action alien. Rubbing his hand over it in a circle didn't really do anything, he didn't understand what Shady was expecting. "I-I really don't get what I'm supposed to be doing here man."

< Keep playing with your throat>

< Use your fingers, like you would some bitch>

He's tempted to just tell the guy it's a waste of time, and start jerking off. That's what he wanted in the end anyway, to watch him come. This was just some weird humiliation thing. 

A frustrated sigh leaves his throat but he reluctantly listens, dropping his head back against the rest and bringing his hand back up. As irritating as he finds it the neck thing actually feels good, and will probably make things move along faster.

Colson traces his fingers along the edges of the bruise at first, almost teasing himself with how it makes his breath catch slightly. After a few seconds he finally trails a hand back up his chest, embarrassment burning his cheeks when he reaches his breast. The blonde tries to imagine how he would fondle a girls tits, the ways he would roll their soft nubs between his fingers until they hardened.

"F-fuck," A surprised moan escapes his throat when he does the same, his nipple firming up beneath his touch and dick twitching as he continued. The act felt dirty, a wave of shame and pleasure crashing over him as he squeezed his throat just a little bit harder. His cock was stiff between his legs now, the zipper of his jeans having slid down on it's own from the stretch.

His left nipple is perk and sensitive, almost sore from his ministrations so he moves onto his right. Palm of his hand dragging across his skin and rubbing into the soft flesh of his breast. "S-shit, ah.." the next moan that slips out of him is deeper, his hips jerking upward. Cock dragging against the inseam of his jeans and aching.

A loud snort and tired grumble behind him has his eyes shooting open, body jerking forward to curl over itself and press his forehead into the desk. Colson's heart is pounding in his chest, he's holding his breath to try and listen for anymore sounds. To hear if Rook had woken up.

The blonde is terrified, a wave of nausea rolling over him at the thought of his best friend finding him playing with himself in front of the camera. Of Rook reading the chat over his shoulder and seeing how he was letting some internet perv order him around. A terrifying minute passes, his apartment dead silent, and then another snort and Rook starts snoring softly again. Colson almost misses the sound over the loud beat of his heart in his chest.

His whole body sags in relief, the hand on his chest resting over his heart and the one on his throat dropping. Cautiously he sits back up, movements slow and careful as he peeks over his shoulder to confirm it with his eyes. 

Rook is still asleep now rolled onto his side, the blanket bunched up and stuffed between his legs. It settles his nerves some more, only for a ping to spike them again. Turning back to the computer he's surprised to find several, a few he had evidently missed while he was touching himself.

< Bet you wish it was someone else's hands>

< So hard to play with yourself when you only have two>

< Going to have to pick only one to do while you jerk your cock>

< You gonna imagine me squeezing that pretty little throat again?>

< Or keep teasing your pretty pink nipples until they're red?>

Reading over them has his whole body burning, virtual hands practically reaching through the screen to ghost over his skin. 

< Imagine how could it would feel if I pulled on them with my teeth?>

< Licked over the sore skin of your throat>

< You'd be crying out for daddy.>

A squeeze surprises him and he realizes at some point his hand had trailed back up to his throat. Fingers tickling the handprint. 

< Shh. Don't forget we have company.>

< As much as I want to hear your pretty whining I don't want to have to share.>

< Might need to stuff your fingers in your mouth to keep quiet>

< You could suck on them like they were my cock>

Vivid memories of Mather's doing exactly that flooded the blondes brain, he wanted to groan. A hand coming up to run through his hair, and pull. A weak attempt at dragging his own mind out of the gutter. "You talk to much, or type, whatever. Can-" Colson scooted closer to the computer, trying to keep his voice low. "Can we seriously just move on?" It upset him how the last word almost came out in a whine, despite the scare with Rook his dick was still unbearably hard in his jeans. 

Another minute passed before Shady finally answered.

< If you beg>

"Be-" The blonde's voice shot up a few decimals before he caught himself and began to whisper again. "Beg? Are you fucking serious? I did the whole-" Colson motioned to his chest, cheeks burning. "Like, nipple thing. Gimme a break here."

< Who's in charge here, bitch?>

< You should be glad I'm not making you do something worse.>

< This is me going easy on you>

"Fuck man," That time the whine was intentional, the blonde jerking his body like a petulant child. He hated it, hated every second he was stuck on camera. In hindsight he should have saw the response coming, he had to beg the first time too after all. But everything just didn't feel real, the cliche feel to it all. How his life was steadily boiling down to the awkward opening scene of some porno. He could easily imagine the title, straight blonde twink humiliated. 

Because that's what was happening to him, he was being humiliated and forced to break all of his own morals. And god if it wasn't fair how hard his cock got over it all. 

"F-fuck...p-.." Colson was gripping his hair with both hands, head thrown back. Utterly embarrassed and struggling to get the sentence out. At least the last time he had to say it he was nearly out of his mind from the pleasure, not all pent up and aware.

Letting out a shaky sigh he stared right into the webcam, face so flushed his ears and neck were turning pink. "Please…"He had to shut his eyes after hearing how pathetic his own voice sounded. "P-please let me...let me touch myself." When it was out he pulled his hair one last time before dragging his hands down and over his face. Heart hammering away in his chest, dick throbbing.

The wait for a muffled ping was horrible, what was probably only a minute or two felt like 10. When it finally came through his shoulders sagged, tension draining away.

< Well since you asked so nicely.>

Colson felt pathetic with how quickly his hand shot down his pants, fingers barely enclosing his trapped cock for a squeeze before a moan was stumbling out of his lips. He actually had to stuff his knuckles into his mouth while he finally pulled his dick out. A groan threatening to escape, the only thing stopping it being his teeth sinking into the bruised skin.

Iron tickled his tongue, a low throb starting to pulse in his hand. Even with his brain fried from the sudden leg shivering pleasure of finally touching himself, Colson's thoughts manage to gather themselves up enough to drift back to Mather's. How the other man's skin had broke between his teeth as he came. 

The memory alone is enough to make his hips jerk, a muffled moan rumbling in his throat. His fist is maybe a bit too tight as it slides up and down, the precum oozing out of its head helping to slick the way. Still it's not enough, and soon he is lathering his tongue over the broken skin of his own knuckle. Licking his wounds like a dog, panting from the concentrated effort it took to keep his voice down. 

The blondes eyes dart up when he hears the soft ping of his computer. 

< Look at yourself>

< Barely even started and your already so wrecked>

< Hard to blame your cougar for trying to eat you alive>

Looking at his reflection the blonde couldn't help but agree, body stretched back and sweating lightly. He regretted not turning off his lamp, the soft yellow light basking his body and exposing every detail. The way his pale skin had become flushed, nipples perk and pink from his earlier teasing. He wondered if he had looked similar, flat on his back and shuddering beneath his professor. Just the definition of fuckable.

Shady continued messaging, perhaps stirred on by the apt attention the blonde seemed to be paying the screen.

< Did she have to hold you down?>

< Small fingers pinning your by your throat so she could have a chance to get off?>

< Or did he?>

The question had Colson yearning to rub his fingers over the bruise of his throat, just squeeze and allow himself to drift back to the office. The shame of his lie preventing him from speaking out, correcting his viewer. 

< That hand print looks rather broad to be a womans>

< Did you get snatched up by some hungry man?>

< Let him pin you down and fuck you until you screamed?>

Colson couldn't hold back the chuckle that bubbled up in his throat, the irony of the strangers statements prompting it. Mather's had practically fucked him into the floor of his office, the memory had him biting back another moan. His hand jerking quicker, aided by how his cock was weeping precome. "I...I didn't scream.." The words slipped out before he could stop them, his hand dropping down to splay across his throat. To rub his fingers into the skin.

Ping, ping, ping. His brain was starting to associate the noise with pleasure, his dick throbbing in beat with each message. 

< No, you couldn't>

< Not with that hand so tight around your throat>

< Could only whine pathetically>

< Grind your skinny hips and beg for more with whorish moans>

Colson shudders out a gasp, fingers finally squeezing around his throat and dick. Eyes slipping closed, body remembering Mather's hands, his voice, the way his cock had felt sliding against his own. It's almost enough to push him over the edge, a familiar tightness starting to coil in his stomach.

"F-fuck...fucking...ah...fucking pervert." The blondes cursing at the memory of his professor, squeezing his own throat tighter after the words come out. A part of him can't help but wonder what the older man would do if he could see him like this. Pathetically jerking his dick and choking himself to the memory of their encounter. 

Mather's would probably come up behind him and pull his head back by his hair. Watch him with those calculating icy blue eyes. The professor would whisper filthy things in his ear, tell him how he looked, how he sounded, probably call him a fag. Ask him what his excuse was this time.

Colson knew he didn't have one, this was all on him. Shady didn't force him to fantasize about his professor. Didn't make his dick throb at the memory of blue eyes. He was fucked, too far gone to care what it all meant for his rapidly deteriorating sexuality. The only thing he could think of being his need to come.

A groan had him stuttering to a stop, eyes shooting open and breath catching in his throat. Colson's heart was pounding in his ears, whole body going rigid at the sound of his bed springs creaking. He had gotten so caught up in his head he had completely forgotten about his best friend sleeping not even 20 feet away. 

"Mmm...Cols?..lets get..it..we...mm..party." The brunette was mumbling in his sleep, words slurring. There was a soft thump which Colson assumed was one of his feet kicking out and hitting the mattress. 

Letting out a slow shaky breath the blonde tried to stay still, eyes wide and staring at his reflection on the stream. Gaze locked on the distant image of Rook behind him, the brunette had rolled onto his back. Another minute passed in silence, no more movement or sounds coming from his sleeping company. 

The quiet ping that rang out in the silence of the apartment was enough to make his heart jump.

< Warned you about being loud>

Colson's cheeks burned and his whole body ached, muscles twitching from being brought so close to the edge and then knocked back. The face reflected back at him on the screen looked desperate, almost unrecognizable. Another ping.

< It's getting late>

< Best to end things early>

< Wouldn't want you to lose your beauty sleep>

The sudden shift had him confused, eyebrows knitting together. "W-what?" His whisper was breathy, heartbeat still thumping away in his ears. A torturous minute passed with no response and Colson couldn't help but give his painfully hard cock a squeeze. Eyelids fluttering at the contact, he was so close.

Ping! His gaze dragged back up to the chat. Heart dropping as he read the message.

< User ShadyDaddy79 gifted 2,000 coins!>

< User ShadyDaddy79 has left the stream.>

Colson couldn't believe his eyes, but the viewer number had dropped to zero and the chatlog was still there. Plain as day. The asshole had left, signed out and just abandoned the blonde right when he was at the edge. Colson just stared at the screen, a whine building up in the back of his throat as he waited. Wondering if there was a connection issue, like a dropped call. But another 4 minutes passed and he just allowed himself to collapse back against the chair. Cringing at the too loud creak the action elicited.

The prick was gone. Went through all the effort of having him work himself up only to leave him unfinished. It was bullshit, and irritation was bubbling up in the blondes chest. The hand not holding himself coming up to drag through his hair. 

He felt conflicted, the majority of him aching to just continue and finish. While the rest of him wanted to just shut off the computer, take an ice cold shower and go to bed. But if he did that he knew he'd be sore, so worked up his balls would be aching the whole next day.

Colson's fist slid up and down, and the whine he had been holding in poured out. His head falling back against the headrest as he gave himself a few slow jerks. Already he was near the edge again and at that point he knew he couldn't stop, that his dignity wasn't worth stopping.

It only took him a few more pulls before his hips jerked upwards and he was shooting, cum splattering up against his chest where it escaped his hand. His teeth were digging into the skin of his forearm as he twitched his way through the orgasm, having slapped his arm over his mouth to smother the embarrassing noise he cried out while coming. It was intense, every inch of his body feeling electrified, back arching. When he came down from the high of it his whole being slumped back, exhaustion quickly flooding his system.

Colson's breathing was coming out shallow now, disgust slipping onto his face when he looked down at the mess on his hand and stomach. Now that he had finished his mind felt clear, the irritation he felt earlier towards his stalker shifting aim to himself. He ripped a handful of tissues out of the box next to his floor hard enough to upend it, making quick work of wiping his hand and stomach off. Bunching up the sticky mess of them and dropping the cluster back under his desk to handle the next day.

Colson made quick work of shoving his jeans and boxers down the rest of the way down before peeling them off. Struggling not to just punch something or stomp around his apartment, Rook's presence the only thing keeping him from blowing up on himself. Just pulling his own hair and screaming to release the pent up emotions 

He felt gross as he got up and trudged over to his dresser, snagging a new pair of underwear from the top drawer. Even after wiping himself off his skin still felt sticky across his stomach, not to mention the rest of his body from sweat. The blonde shot his bed a longing look before sneaking over to his bathroom, accepting his inevitable need to shower. There was no way he could go to sleep without one.

The bathroom door clicked closed behind him, and he couldn't help but fall back against it. Deflating now that he was finally alone, no risk of Rook waking up and seeing him. Exhaustion was hitting him, the alcohol, weed, and then just emotional fucking roller coaster he had been through weighing heavily on him. 

It took him a moment to work up the energy and desire to cross the bathroom and pop open the glass shower door. Reaching inside he twisted the knobs and let the water warm up while he padded over to the sink and just stared at himself. 

The bruises on his neck had gotten just the tiniest bit darker, looked irritated. Undoubtedly from his own actions, any fading they had done over the course of the day was probably wasted. Colson felt a flash of disgust coil in his stomach at the sight. Any hopes he had of being able to face his professor Monday morning were quickly dwindling. There was little chance he could look the older man in the face without thinking about how he had just jerked off to him the weekend prior.

Heck Colson was having trouble meeting his own eyes in the mirror. Only able to do so for a moment before he had to turn away and climb into the shower. It was another hot one, filled with hopeless attempts at scrubbing unwanted thoughts and fantasies from his skin. He was halfway through washing his hair and arguing with himself, the warmth of the shower just beginning to calm his nerves some when he stepped too close to the spray and the shampoo came raining down into his eyes burning them. "Ow fuck!" Colson was tearing up, rapidly spinning around to put his face under the shower head and rinse it out.

It felt like karma, coming to steal any comfort he might have started to feel from the hot shower. His face flushed and guilt hung heavy in his stomach while he finished rinsing and cut off the water. Standing there and letting the feeling fester inside himself as he dripped dry for a few moments.

He was dreading getting out, slinking back shamefully into his room and trying to sleep. It was inevitable, there was no way he could stay in the shower all night, no way to avoid seeing Rook either. 

Colson sighed and pushed his wet hair up out of his eyes, opening the shower door with a quiet pop and snagging the towel hanging nearby. He was methodical about drying himself off, locking his gaze to a spot across the bathroom on the wall. Mind buzzing with some many self deprecating questions regarding what tonight meant for his sexuality it was almost humorous.

He didn't even bother wiping a clean spot into his mirror, for once grateful that the steam had fogged it up. Meant he wouldn't have to avoid his own eye as he tugged on the clean boxers laying haphazardly near the sink and towel dried his hair. The warmth from the alcohol had finally faded, leaving him feeling chilled as he tossed the towel into a hamper and flicked off the lights. Stepping back out into the main part of his apartment.

Wondering over to bed Colson stared down at his best friends sleeping form guiltily. Still unable to believe he had done something so ridiculous while Rook slept. 

The floor creaked loudly beneath his feet when he went to turn around and head towards the couch. Rook's slurred voice breaking the silence and startling him. "Mmm...where are you goin..?" Glancing over his shoulder Colson found the brunette rubbing his fist against his eye an exaggerated frown on his face. "Go the fuck to bed," he sounded slightly more awake. Rolling over and across the bed until he was by the wall, his one hand coming out to tiredly slap the empty space next to him.

Colson couldn't help but chuckle, some of his anger with himself fading at the sight. Rook was squinting up at him and tapping the bed. "S'cool bro, got my-"A yawn slipped out and he watched the brunette rub his face into the sheets. "I got my socks on."

The blonde sighed and shot his couch a longing look before crawling into his own bed. Deciding to just ignore his own feelings, and get comfortable. He could deal with his guilt and whatever crisis he needed to have in the morning. Rather then have Rook wake up and risk facing it all head on now.

In the meantime he was content with rolling onto his stomach and turning his cheek to face the younger male. Reaching out across the distance between them after a moment to give Rook's hair a tired ruffle. "Forgot mine so stay on your side,"

Rook kept his eyes closed but let out an amused snort, his legs clumsily kicking and hands blindly pulling until he had untangled the blanket. Tossing it up at Colson when he finally freed it, a sleepy smile crossing his face. "-at's gay bro, cover up."

The blonde sighed and pulled the comforter the rest of the way up to his face, not bothering to properly cover himself. Just burying his face into it and shutting his eyes, struggling to ignore the heavy feeling in his chest until he finally fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again! Apologies! Take my poorly drawn mgk fanart I made a few days ago when I couldn't be at my phone or laptop to type.  
https://cosmicbash.tumblr.com/post/188089240172/so-my-boyfriend-bought-me-a-new-sketchbook-and  
I really hope this chap wasn't disappointing! Sorry if Krook isn't your cup of tea but no worries! Outside of a little fan service with this chap it is strictly emgk. Professor Mathers will be returning with a bang in our next chap xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off just wanna say I am so so so so soooooo sorry that this is a short chapter, it originally was a lot longer but I decided to break it into two because I was having trouble with the transition between this major scene and the next.   
It also isn't properly beta'd yet because I dont want to keep you all waiting so I hope there aren't too many mistakes! If there are I'll fix em in post. Hope you all enjoy!

The next morning started off awkwardly, Colson waking up face down in his pillow with a warm body snuggled up against his own. Head pounding and stomach churning, it took him a full minute before his vision focused enough for him to make out the familiar fluff of brown hair that belonged to Rook.

Soft snores reaching his ears and sending his mind rapidly flying back to the events of the previous night. Flashes of his and Rook's awkward make out being interrupted by the stomach twisting memory of how he had pleasured himself. Dug his fingers deep into his own throat and fantasized about his professor.

It was enough to bring bile up his throat, face twisting in disgust and burying itself back into a damp pillow. His slight movement spurring a few of Rook's own. The hand lightly gripping his shoulder squeezing, smaller male snuggling closer and rubbing his face across one of Colson's thin arms.

The drunken cuddling itself wasn't the problem, he and Rook had ended up in similar situations multiple times before. Especially back in his teens when Colson would crash at the younger boys house. His own home being a warzone most days, the fighting between him and his father or even some of the man’s girlfriends being too much. Scaring him away from home.

Luckily Rook’s parents were more than happy to open their house, more than aware of the disaster his home life was. They didn’t even blink twice the first time he had stumbled up to the kitchen table one school morning, a spare plate quickly appearing full of food in front of him. The couple resuming their conversation about work schedules continuing as if there had been no interruption at all.

They were family, through and through. Before the events of the previous night Colson doubted he would even think twice about how clingy they could be towards each other. Kissing his friend for a couple bucks and then abusing his trust by touching himself while he slept had ruined that. Now he felt disgusting, unworthy of the smaller males brotherly affection.

"Rook," The name came out of his mouth in a croak, mouth dry and throat feeling sore. The inside and outside of it, from all of his harsh alcohol and squeezing. "Rook, get up." The second attempt is louder, voice cracking but at least eliciting a reaction.

The brunette was grumbling, pulling his arm back and untangling the leg he had thrown over Colson's own to stretch. A high pitched whine squeaking out of his throat as his body arched. Flopping over onto his back when he was done. "Few more…'nutes" 

Picking his face up from the pillow the blonde looked over in time to catch Rook sleepily rubbing at his eyes. Bottom lip popping out in a tired pout as his own hangover undoubtedly began to settle in. 

With the human koala finally untangled from him Colson was able to push himself up. Palms flattening against the mattress and knees pulling forward to move him into a kneeling position. The room felt like it was spinning at the movements, the pillow beneath his face making itself seem all the more inviting.

If Rook hadn't been there, he probably would have just stayed in bed. Buried himself under the blankets and tried to hide away from his shame. The same thing he did everytime his dick seemed to grow a mind of it's own. 

But the other male was present and they still had the rest of the day and most of the next together. He had promised his friend he would show him a good time over the weekend after all. Which meant he needed to get up and moving, distract himself from the spiraling pit forming in his stomach.

"Ugh," Colson was groaning, swallowing down a rush of bile that shot up his throat as he finally pushed up. Leaning back onto his calves and stretching his back out. Arms reaching towards the ceiling with a long yawn before he stumbled off the bed. The blonde ruffled his own hair and glared around the mess of an apartment. His and Rook's clothes were still laying all over the floor. A few empty beer cans and roaches littering the coffee table. 

Groaning Colson gathered up the clothes, tossing each article over his arm and piling it up. Pausing by his computer desk, his cheeks flushed when he realized the shirt he had grabbed to wipe himself off the night before was actually the brunettes and not his own. It instilled a new panic in him that had him rushing to finish gathering up the dirty laundry. Hauling it all into his bathroom and burying the offending article deep within his hamper. Long arm digging deep into the cluster of clothes already inside. 

Better to hide it and give it back to Rook the next time he came to visit and it had been washed then to risk having to explain why the hell it was covered in release.

Again Colson's stomach churned and he found himself leaning over the bathroom sink. Arms bracing the countertop around the bowl. After a dizzying moment and the desire to vomit had finally begun to fade he turned on the water and splashed it against his face. Rubbing the cold liquid into his skin to wake himself up and calm his nerves. Even scooped up a few handfuls to suck down, quench his dry mouth.

Resting his cheek against the chilled edge for a moment Colson sighed, a dull throb still present behind his eyeballs. "Fuck," the curse vibrated against the porcelain. Spurred him to stand back up and open the mirror. Snag a bottle of tylenol and quickly pop a few, washing them down with a quick twist of the knob and his head ducked beneath the faucet.

Taking them on an empty stomach was sure to be a recipe for actual puking later in the morning but the blonde couldn’t care less. Anything that helped to lessen the throb in his head was welcome, and he was sure he could get some kind of breakfast together before the pill started churning his guts,

Pushing away from the counter Colson went about his usual morning routine, relieving himself, then quickly brushing his teeth, pulling out his piercings and cleaning them on autopilot. Glaring at his own disheveled appearance the tired male shook his head, once again he had foolishly gone to bed with his hair wet. His hair was curled and tangled up in a hundred different ways and there was no chance of him mustering up the effort necessary to untangle it and properly style it at that moment.

Sighing Colson just snagged a black hair tie off the back of his sink and went about gathering it all up into a messy bun. Cheeks warming at the memory of the last time he’d pulled his hair up like that, Mather’s comments ringing out in his mind clear as day.

They were enough to get him finally moving out of the bathroom, running away from his own reflection. The shame he felt from looking at it too much to bear that early in the morning. 

He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or annoyed when he found Rook rifling through his cabinets. Before he could settle on either the faint smell of something burning reached his nose. Sniffing the air Colson squinted across the apartment at the oven, not finding anything on it. "What's that smell dude?"

The question startled Rook into jumping, shoulders tensing and body pivoting to slide across the kitchen floor. "Oh fuck!" Coming closer the blonde finally realized he was darting over to fiddle with the toaster. From across the island he could see small fingers fighting with the lever, trying to get it to rise up and spit out whatever he had found to make. "S-shit stupid fucking-"

"You gotta unplug it,"A smile was tugging at Colson's lips as he watched Rook throw his arms up and bitch under his breath before tugging at the cord. Giving it two tanks before it finally popped out of the wall and the toaster spit up a pair of lightly burnt pastries. "That's why you should ask before you go rooting around in a mans kitchen."

"Oh fuck off." Rook was flipping him off over his bare back, shoulder blades poking out as he picked at the too hot pastries. A paper towel sitting on the counter which he haphazardly dropped them onto. A sharp intake of air each time he picked one up, burning the tips of his fingers. "Who-" the brunette finally turned, fingers slipping out of his mouth as he steeled a glare towards the taller male. "Who the fuck keeps a broken ass toaster?"

Seeing him standing there looking defeated and sucking on his fingers was enough to finally get Colson laughing. One hand coming up to press against his aching head as he practically cackled at the younger man's suffering. "It- ha- it makes good fucking toast." Even his own answer made him laugh just the tiniest bit harder, shoulders rising in an over exaggerated shrug. 

Rounding the counter Colson strode past the teen, pulling open a cupboard to snatch out a box of cereal. Hesitating only for a moment to decide on wheaties instead of his usual cheerios. Rook was huffing, continuing to grumble under his breath as he cautiously lifted the edges of the paper towel and transported the hot pastries over to the island. Glancing over at it Colson felt a surge of annoyance when he realized it was two of his toaster strudels, along with a glass of orange juice "Hey, cmon man. Those are my favorite."

Another middle finger and a short. "Yeah well, get more breakfast options then." 

Sighing Colson shook his head and pulled open the fridge, grabbing the half gallon of Milk from inside. Eyeing up his near empty bottle of OJ. "Like three different cereals and some oatmeal but whatever dude," was muttered under his breath while he poured. 

A comfortable silence fell over the two, the loud clatter of his fridge closing and quiet whimper of Rook burning his tongue the only noises heard. It had some of Colson's anxiety calming, the normalness of their morning bickering helping to convince him the previous night wasn't a total disaster. That perhaps he hadn't ruined their friendship afterall.

Carrying his bowl over to steal one of the two available stools Colson sat down. Scooping up a mouthful of cold cereal before dragging his gaze up and over to his best friend. Rook held a focused look on his face as he squeezed out the sweet white icing. Tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth, hair sticking up in every direction. It was endearing and had him wanting to reach out and ruffle the brown locks. 

"Man that looks like one crunchy strudel."

Blue eyes glanced up at him and the peek of tongue retreated. "Shut up or I'll make a new one." The brunette's stance was challenging, despite his small fingers gingerly picking up the singed snack to bring it to his mouth. Colson's eyes darted down to watch white teeth sink into the edge, a snicker bubbling up when a moment passed before a quiet crunch was heard and the food gave way. Crumbs dropped and scattered across the counter, a small but serious. "Don't." Following. 

Milk dribbled down Colson's chin as he tried to swallow around quiet laughs. Head shaking and spoon splashing in the bowl, eyebrows rising in amusement. He had to stuff another spoonful in his mouth to keep from teasing the smaller male again.

Rook sighed and broke the strudel in half, taking a few quick bites out of the warm non burnt center. "You shower last night?"

Colson almost chokes on the next swallow, not expecting the question. "W-what?" His cheeks are already burning, he hopes Rook attributes it to the coughing.

The teen scrunches up his eyebrows and takes another bite of his own food. "Your hair, its all-" he makes a swirling motion with his hand. "Plus the pillow was damp. Fucking rolled over on that shit, woke me up real quick." Despite his obvious annoyance the brunette laughs.

"Oh," Colson gives one last cough to clear his throat before shoveling another large spoonful into his mouth. Chewing the soggy cereal for a moment before swallowing and shrugging. "Y-yeah I uh…" Rook's shirt came back to the forefront of his mind. "Fuck man, I barfed-"

"Oh shit," Blue eyes go wide, before darting around the room. "Where-"

Continuing the lie Colson just waves his hand and slurps up another bite of cereal. Locking his gaze onto the swirl of wheaties within the bowl. "I cleaned it up already. No worries. But..but I kinda hurled on your shirt man." The excuse comes out a bit quick but Rook doesn’t seem to notice just groans and curls his face up in disgust.

"Dude!"

"Yeah, I know, I know, totally not cool but I uh, I rinsed it off and put it in my hamper. I'll wash it and get it back to you. In the meantime you can just raid my clothes for something."

The brunette gives a light huff before shaking his head and tossing the edges of his toaster strudel back down onto the paper towel and picking up his second one. That one luckily not as burnt as the other. "It's cool man, didn't realize you were a total lightweight." A smile is pulling at the edges of Rook's mouth, his eyes glancing over at the blonde teasingly. 

"I'm not-" Colson had to bite his own tongue and glare at Rook. Realizing his fib was going to entail a lot of ribbing and teasing from the smaller male. Sighing he shook his head and dragged his attention back down to the bowl in front of him. "Yeah, fine. Ha. Ha. Go on laugh about it." 

The brunette’s shoulders were shaking, his laughter bubbling up. A proper smile finally lit up Rook’s face. “Damn, so much for Iron Belly Kelly huh?” The reference to his old highschool nickname made Colson groan, eyes rolling and the next spoonful a bit more aggressive. “Man...I can’t believe you hurling didn’t wake me up. I was totally trashed last night.”

Rook’s smile was almost proud now, eyebrows raising as he took a sip of juice. Another silence settling in, the nerves in Colson’s stomach coiling. “Yeah,” The blonde rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. “We both got pretty fucked up last night.” And like that he was back in uncharted waters, unsure of whether or not he should even bring up the kiss. Hell the stream in general.

He felt lost, if only life was like some movie. He’d seen more than enough cheesy romantic comedies to know what usually happened when two best friends kissed. Suddenly they’re realizing long hidden feelings, confessing their love, and blah blah blah happily ever after. What those movies didn’t show, was what the hell happened after you did it and neither enjoyed it. Could they really just ignore it happened?

“Oh...yeah.”Rook’s glass made a dull thud against the countertop, it got Colson looking up. Noting the thoughtful look on the smaller male’s face with worry. “Almost forgot,” His lips were thankfully curling up into a smile. “You owe me some money.” Nevermind his high hopes.

“Rook-”

“Should be like...what, 80 bucks?” Rook was pushing off the counter and ruffling his own hair, arms curling into a flex. “But damn, I mean if we’re being honest here, This-” He motioned down to his still near naked body. The action had Colson’s eyes darting down, scanning over the boys petite form. “Totally sold the show. Like, easily doubled whatever you made.”

Sighing Colson rubbed the back of his neck, letting his spoon drop loudly into the near empty bowl. “Yeah, sure. I’ll….I’ll hook you up man, but-” his heart was beginning to race, anxiety returning. “About last night, the...when we-”

“Kissed?”The brunette was scrunching his face up, tongue shooting out in feigned disgust. “Oh man, don’t remind me. God, now I know what chicks mean when they say it’d feel like kissing their brother. Fucking gross is what it feels like- I-”Rook brought a hand up over his mouth and pretended to gag. “Oh fuck, just- just remembering your tongue-” 

“Ey!”Colson’s cheeks were flushing, ego flaring. “Hold up, alright, I might’ve been fucking trashed but I-” Turning on his stool the blonde put a hand in the air. “I remember you specifically saying-” Rook was shaking his head and beginning to make noises of denial while rounding the counter but Colson continued. “It was, and I quote, really fucking good. I mean-”

“No-”

“Yes, yes you totally fucking did dude-”Now a laugh was rising in his own throat. Rook’s flushed cheeks and inisistant denials amusing. “You thought I was a good kisser-”

“Pffft,”Rook’s volume was climbing, lips pursed and head shaking. The small teen was standing in front of him now, hands up defensively as he continued to deny what Colson claimed. “Okay now you’re just fucking dreaming bud-” Any attempt Colson made to cut the brunette off was silenced by a small finger coming up. “Uh, uh, nope. What I said- What I said was that until I opened my eyes-alright? Until I opened my eyes and saw your goofy ass it was fucking good okay?” The boy crossed his arms. “Never said you were a good kisser.”

Rook looked like the stereotypical bullied younger sibling, standing there so short that even with Colson sitting down he still sat a few inches below the taller males nose. Huffing and puffing in embarrassment so endearingly Colson did finally reach out and ruffle his hair. Pushing the brunette’s head down as he did so. A boisterous laugh rumbling out of his mouth and tears springing up in the corner of his eyes. “Alright, alright, fine. Ya didn’t, but I’m definitely still a better kisser than you man. That shit you pulled last night with your mouth? God-”

A hard punch hit him in the shoulder and scooted him back an inch, only furthering his amusement. “Oh fuck off dude-”

Snorting Colson started fake kissing the air, bringing his hands up to hold his invisible partner. Mocking Rook’s horrible technique and just puckering his lips. Obnoxiously loud kissy noises and lips smacks filling the apartment until the brunette threw his hands up and stormed away. Flipping him the middle finger over his back one last time before slamming the bathroom door closed behind himself.

The slam of the bathroom door had Colson stopping, laughter simmering down into a light chuckle. The nervous ball in his stomach fading as he slid off the chair and cleaned off the counter. Wrapping the paper towel around Rook’s burnt breakfast like a present, swiping the crumbs littering the countertop over the edge and into it as well. After tossing it into the trash he downed the rest of the brunette’s juice and placed the cup in the sink along with his own bowl.

Rook’s complete dismissal of the weirdness of the previous night had all but eased Colson’s worries about the future of their relationship. At best he had expected the teen to brush things off completely and they would both mutually pretend none of it had happened. Maybe even that they were too drunk to remember. The fact that the other male was comfortable enough to joke and tease about it felt almost like a two sided sword. On one end he was relieved, that they were close enough that something as stupid as it didn’t mess with things and on the other end even more guilty.

Shaking his head to try and physically rid himself of the sneaking guilty spiral Colson crossed the apartment, purposefully avoiding looking at his computer as he snatched his phone up off the charger on his end table. Eyeing the time and multiple notifications, they had slept in a decent amount. The clock nearing 2, luckily it still left them a good amount of time to go out and tour the campus. The last time Rook had come up they both were too busy partying and drinking to remember to do so and honestly Colson didn’t want to lie to John and come up with some excuse for why they didn’t do it again.

The notifications on his phone ranged from random snapchats and facebook posts to a cheek flushing bank deposit. Rapidly swiping each item away the blonde nearly ignored a set of texts from Pete. His weed dealer turned close friend, who he honestly hadn’t really heard much from in the last month. Outside of the usual hook ups to restock or brief chats in the class they shared the man had all but fallen off the edge of the earth. So receiving several messages out of the blue asking to hang definitely stuck out.

“Texting your sugar mama?” Rook was smirking, headed straight for his dresser.

“My what?”

“Your cougar-” The brunette lightly gripped his own throat and stuck out his tongue mockingly. ‘Ya know, the hot professor who you are sooo introducing me to today.” 

Now Colson’s cheeks were turning pink, one hand instinctively coming up to cover his bruised throat. “W-What? The hell I am,” He didn’t even want to see Mather’s in class after their violent tryst, let alone go out of his way to waltz up to him and personally introduce Rook to him. Colson wasn’t sure he was going to be able to even look the older man in the eye after everything that happened and learning about his potential interest. “I told you it was a one time thing dude, aint gonna happen again. And they aren’t some sugar dad- er- mommy or whatever. Just- Just forget about it okay? Besides its a Saturday, they won’t even be on campus.”

Rook shot him an annoyed look, eyes rolling and lips pursing while he rifled through the dresser in front of him. “Pfft, pretty fucking hard to forget when those bruises are staring me in the face dude. You should like put some ice on your neck or whatever, get some coverup. You have makeup don’t you?” The brunettes tone trailed off into something curious sounding.

“Eyeliner asshole, I’d hardly call that ‘having’ makeup.”

Holding a long sleeve up against himself Rook huffed. “It’s still makeup dude,” After deliberating the teen shoved it back into the drawer. Pulling out yet another to repeat the action. “Christ, why is everything you own so fucking huge?”

Snorting Colson pushed him out of the way and dropped down into a squat. Tugging open the bottom dresser drawer. “I dunno, maybe because I’m like, a big dude?” He rarely wore anything stuffed away in the bottom of the dresser, just lazily stuffed clothes that no longer fit or he just didn’t like down there. “Just hang on a minute, I’ve got a few things I accidentally shrunk in the wash.”

“We both know like 80% of the shit you wear is either baggy to hell or a size too small on purpose dude, I highly doubt you accidentally shrunk shit in the wash.”

Flipping the brunette off Colson dug out a dark sweater and tank top. Tossing both up into the boys arms. “Yeah, yeah, see if these fit.” Rook rolled his eyes and pulled the tank top on first, it was baggy but not to a ridiculous extent. The sweater however was worse, neckline wide and sleeves covering the teens hands. Rook paid no mind to it and just casually rolled them up to his elbows, plucking at the front to flap the article lightly. 

“Good?” His eyebrows were raised, hip cocking as he fiddled with the collar some. Colson pushed up off the ground and bit his tongue from commenting on how the fact that it hung low enough to nearly hide the others boxers made him look like some girl wearing her boyfriend’s clothes.

“Maybe with some pants,” He shrugged and began rooting in the upper drawers for his own outfit. Rook’s comment about the eye catching nature of his neck at the forefront of his mind while he thumbed through what used to be neatly folded and organized clothes. Rook had rifled through the drawers and disturbed them all. Settling on a white rollneck jumper the blonde mentally added and switched out different accessories and layers. Debating on what kind of outfit he could throw together with the thick top. “It’s getting cold out anyway so don’t worry about it, better to be warm then fucking bitching.”

Colson had just popped his head through the collar when he noticed Rook scanning the floor near the computer desk, hand pushing the chair around. “Don’t tell me you barfed all over my jeans too dude, I know for a fact I’m not gonna fit in any of yours.” Fixing his own sleeves Colson blushed and swiped out a pair of dark jeans, hopping from foot to foot as he rapidly pulled them on. Feet slapping against the wood floor as he crossed the room when he was done.

“I-I don’t think I did, gimme a minute.” Anxiously scratching the back of his head he slipped into the bathroom and popped open the lid of the hamper. Relieved to find Rook’s jeans sitting near the top of the pile, after a quick shake out and look over they looked visually clean. Which was good enough for him, and probably would be good enough for the brunette too. “Nah, they’re good man.”

Balling them up Colson leaned out the bathroom door and chucked them at the shorter male. Waiting for Rook to start pulling them on before returning to the bathroom. Settling in front of the mirror to pull his hair free and begin the process of taming the mess. Fingers dancing over the collection of hair products lining the left side of his counter before deciding on a fruity smelling detangler a hook up had forgotten months ago. While the stuff made his hair smell like watermelons and the packaging was childish in nature it sure as hell did as advertised.

Rook strolled in mid sprits and scrunched up his nose. “Is that watermelon?” Glancing over Colson hummed in acknowledgment and didn’t pause in his brushing, meticulously getting out every knot in his hair before putting both brush and bottle down before moving on to his styling products. 

“So, Pete hit me up. I told you about him before, right?”

“Yeah the weed guy,” Rook’s smile grew.

“Yupp,”Colson chuckled. “He’s also a comedian, not like a famous one obviously but like, he does shows in like bars and shit. Dudes funny as hell. Anyway, he’s doing one tonight, at a bar not far from campus. Chill place, always got some fine ass chicks,” It was the blondes turn to grin, memories of the last time he had hit the bar dancing behind his eyelids. He had met one hell of a feisty redhead there, who’s carpets had matched the drapes. “And,” Opening them again he continued raking his fingers up through his hair, encouraging the locks to curl in the direction he wanted. “They are super lax on checking id’s, barely even glance at em. So we shouldn’t have any trouble.”

“Sweet.” 

“Mhm.” The dirty blonde locks were just barely hanging in his right eye, his hair thankfully deciding not to be difficult for once. Allowing him to move on and let Rook steal his spot in front of the mirror to fix himself up. “We aint gonna have time to come back so use whatever you wanna to get ready, it’ll be easier to just walk around campus for a few hours and then walk down to the bar.”

Rook made a noise of agreement and waved him off, allowing the taller male to return to his hunt for the rest of his outfit. Socks being first on the agenda followed by a trip to his closet to look through the assortment of jackets and hoodies inside. A dark orange one catching his eye, the material of the jacket thin, long zipper accents running down the sleeves. 

Pulling it on and popping the color Colson eyed up his shoes next, snatching up a pair of black boots to carry over to his standing floor mirror. Preening and adjusting his hair and clothes while he waited on Rook. Stepping close to tug and fold how the baggy collar fell around his throat, some of the bruises peeked out no matter which way he moved it. Making him actually curse and contemplate swinging down to the nearby dollar store to buy some coverup. 

The biggest thing stopping him at that point being the endless ribbing Rook would give him about it, and how any cheap makeup carried down there would more than likely rub off and stain his jumper. It was irritating. “Fucking aggressive asshole,” The words slipped out, mumbled low under his breath while he continued poking and prodding. Hating how a firm touch against the bruising would give him a tingly feeling.

“Do I look older?” Rook’s voice snapped his focus away from the mirror, eyes darting up to look at the boys brushed up brown locks. The style did indeed make the teen look older, more mature. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, brotherly affection filling his chest when he realized it was similar to how he had styled his own.

A whistle chirped out from behind his lips. “You went from fresh-man to fresh-as-fuck bro,”The horrible joke earned him a sigh and pointed look from the younger male. Rook’s eyes rolling after a moment, hands coming up to shake out the too big sweater in what was likely embarrassment. 

“Fuck off,” There was even a light pink flush warming Rook’s cheeks. “You ready to go yet?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colson and Rook hit up the campus and then the bar to enjoy their saturday night! Pete finally makes his debut and Colson get's to panic about his sexuality a little bit more ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. This baby went through 3. THREE different iterations, the last of which was a complete and utter rewrite that literally doubled the word count.  
And I'm still NOT happy with it, but, everyone, me included has been waiting for this damn chap to get out and for the story to move on so we can get some more hot professor action. So here it is. And I hope its not too terrible. The next chap wont take this long, I promise. It's all smooth sailing from here I hope since I've got the rest planned out.  
Hope you all enjoy!♡♡♡

Rook and Colson's excursion to the campus had mostly gone off without a hitch. Sure, a few of the lecture halls they tried to pop their head into were locked but if you'd seen one you'd practically seen them all. So it wasn't that big of a deal to the brunette that they couldn't peek inside. Plus the food was actually decent in the dining hall for once, a rare occurrence especially on the weekend. That made up for it tenfold. Quality of the food aside, Rook's eyes had gone wide at how large the hall itself was, and the wide selection of food available. 

It was probably the most Colson had ever bought at one time from the hall but stuffing their faces to avoid drinking on an empty stomach made it worth the hit to his bank account. Sitting there eating off lunch trays and laughing about the mystery meat mondays back at school softened the blow too. Every little question and point around the hall took Colson back to their highschool days. When Rook had boldly come over and elbowed his way into a seat at his table the boys’ first day of highschool, ignoring how the blonde’s older friends teased him. Luckily for both of them the tiny brunette's explosive attitude eventually endeared him to the group. 

Practically being Colson's younger brother helped too, but he preferred to let the kid think his quick acceptance was from his merit alone. A few of them still kept an eye on Rook for him too, now that he was away at college. Eased some of his worries that the little nut would get himself in major trouble without him there to cover his back. The thought reminded Colson just how badly they all needed to get together again next time he was in town on break.

After the dining hall he continued showing Rook around the rest of campus, just explaining some of the different wings and where the library was. They even ran into two of Colson's professors in the hallway. The first one being his older tired history teacher and the second unfortunately his somewhat attractive human studies professor. Thankfully she had long blonde hair and was rather busty, the complete opposite of how he had described his mystery cougar. 

That still didn't stop Rook from waggling his eyebrows before they were introduced. The horny brat asking him if he thought she might be down for some one on one tutoring in a whisper. Colson was beyond relieved that she had been too busy talking to another student nearby to hear him. Or to see the discreet elbow he jabbed into the shorter boys ribs to shut him up. 

Karma doled itself out however, in their awkward chat about how he was showing Rook around ending with her complimenting Colson about how sweet it was that he would take the time out of his weekend to show his little brother around the campus. Before abruptly turning to Rook and wishing him the best of luck in his last few years of highschool, imploring him to enjoy his teen years while they last. Even joking lightly how she hoped his junior and senior years didn't go as roughly as hers did. 

Colson had to hold in a snicker while he looped an arm around the drummer and pulled him close. Agreeing with her whole heartedly. Leaving his best friend huffing and struggling to explain how he was actually already in his last year of highschool. Not that she seemed to hear him with how her attention had darted over their heads, a quick apology rushing out of her mouth about how she had somewhere she needed to be. Leaving Rook groaning and lightly stomping his feet, complaining how he "doesn't look that freaking young-".

Ironically the display was nothing short of childish, prompting Colson to shoot him an amused look. Luckily it had also helped to get the drummer's mind off of his extra credit teasing and back onto schooling. The topic of his hookup actually managing to stay untouched until a few hours later when they were on their way to the bar. Rook's curious inquiries about the logistics behind picking up college chicks somehow drifting to the marks littering the taller male’s neck.

"So what's your game plan for if you hook up with some chick tonight?" 

"Hmm?" Colson shot the brunette a confused look before shrugging, pace not wavering as they walked down the sidewalk. "Well...probably either just head back to her place I guess, or like do it in the bathr-" Rook's face had screwed up in disgust before he could even finish.

"Ew, seriously dude? A bar restroom? Fucking gross, man-" the teen was shaking his head, hands waving in a unsupportive gesture for a moment. He increased his speed to jump ahead of Colson, body twisting around so he could walk backwards and hold eye contact. "I meant your neck-" small hands made a choking motion. "Like, what're you gonna say if she asks about it?"

"Oh." Colson almost stopped walking altogether, his gait stuttering briefly before he can give another noncommittal shrug. "I…I hadn't really thought about it-" One of his own large hands came up to rub along the side of his throat, over the loose white fabric of his jumper. Realization dawning on him that there really wasn't much chance of avoiding it altogether. 

Even if he did screw some broad in the bathroom with both of their clothes still on, a huge part of the foreplay leading up to that would undoubtedly involve kissing. And kissing led to making out, which meant roaming hands, up over shoulders, through hair, along necks. And with how even the lightest of pressure against the bruises got his blood rushing he could only imagine what some pretty girl touching them might do.

"Man," Rook was chuckling, head shaking again in a way that made a piece of dark brown hair fall loose on his head. "That's gonna be awkward as hell, not sure what would be worse to say. Admitting it’s from some earlier kinky older hookup, or just claiming you got mugged by the handsiest thug ever-" The kid spun back around and barked out another laugh.

Colson's own much more bitter sounding laugh bubbled out, both excuses could technically be correct. Afterall Mather's had looked like a thug after his button up came off. What with all the secret tattoos and then the baggy gray hoodie the man had worn during their uncomfortable ride back to his apartment. Who knew, Mather's could actually have been one back in the day before he started his whole professor gig. Would explain those crazy ass eyes and fit figure.

A shoulder bumping into his own drew the bottle blonde back out of his own quickly wandering mind. Colson's cheeks warming somewhat as he physically shook away the mental image of his professors' lightly defined biceps. "Shit- sorry-" he hoped the color wasn't noticeable in the crappy lighting the street lights above provided.

Boots tapping faster against the sidewalk, he sped up to pass the teen and hopefully hide it a bit better. "Yeah, uh, guess I'll just have to play shit by ear. Guess which girls might be kinky or sympathetic."

His answer inspired a snort. "Hopefully sympathetic. Last thing you need is for those bad boys to be even darker than they already are."

"Oh fuck off-" his cheeks felt even warmer, luckily when he threw his head back to groan up at the sky a soft glow caught his eye. Gaze dropping back down a little, relief flooded him when a tacky neon bar sign came into view. "Thank fuck- H-Hey, this is it-" Colson motioned up towards the old swooping letters flickering above them with a sigh. They had definitely seen better times.

"The Mockingbird?" Glancing back to Rook he found the boy frowning, head cocked to the side while he rolled his sweater sleeves back up. "Weird ass name for a bar-"

Giving a shrug in response Colson motioned for him to follow, hands patting all across his jacket and jeans until he finally found his wallet stuffed inside his back pocket. "Well…..they aren't just a bar. People do stand up, uh poetry, motivational speeches, a rally once. Just a load of shit, hey, even have live bands sometimes. It's pretty cool." 

The brunette hummed, his lips pursing for a moment while he stared up at the sign. Before he continued following after him nonetheless. "So like. An artsy kinda place?"

“Yeah, something like that.”Colson gave another shrug and grinned down at the hesitant teen, noticing now that his eyes had moved down to stare at the heavy frosted glass of the door. “21 and older” printed in bold on a sign across. “Don’t stress out too much, your ID is still in your wallet, right?”

At the question Rook’s cheek’s turned a shade darker, embarrassment coloring them the same way the chill of the outside air had. “Who said I’m stressing?” The brunette was huffing, small fingers digging down into his tight jeans to pry out a worn down leather wallet. Not hesitating to flip it open and briefly curse before pulling an ID out to bite down between his teeth. A mumbled. “Wrong ID-”Coming out from between gritted teeth when he caught Colson’s confused look. 

After some shuffling of cards around Rook flipped his wallet out for Colson to examine, fake ID moved to the clear compartment. His other, actual ID leaving his mouth to get shoved into his front pocket. “Just relax,” The blonde snickered quietly, one of his hands coming down to squeeze the teens shoulder. His other curling around the handle of the door. “Act like you belong and no one will even look at ya more than twice dude.”

Rook shot him another annoyed look before rolling his eyes and pressing forward. Small hand closing over his own to pull the door open, before the teen slipped underneath his outstretched arm to head inside. 

The rush of warmth hit Colson first, taking his breath away momentarily while the door clattered closed behind them. It was a small entranceway, jackets and more warnings lining the walls and second door’s frosted glass. It took him a minute for his eyes to adjust to the dim yellow lighting but when he did he found Rook standing in front of the second door apprehensively. Back so straight he could see the tense line of his shoulders even through the baggy fabric of the sweater. For all the confident fronting Rook put up he was still a nervous teen.

It made the blonde smile again, chest filling up with brotherly affection. This time he was the one to curl his hand over top, fingers closing down to trap Rook’s there while he twisted the knob and pushed the door open. Body bumping into the teen’s back to knock him forward, into the rest of the bar. The sounds of a dozen different conversations and low music flooding their ears, the place was actually pretty busy for once.

They had barely made it ten feet into the actual bar with Rook grinning at all the decor and neon signs before a heavy hand slapped down on the brunette’s shoulder. Worry flared up inside Colson immediately, his eyes darting up to see if maybe the kid had bumped into some drunk asshole but instead he found a large security member attached. That worried feeling twisted itself up into genuine anxiety. While the guy couldn’t be more than 6 foot at most, what he lacked in height he sure as hell made up in pure brawn alone. 

It wasn’t the bar’s usual security, this guy was one Colson had only seen a few times before. Always during nights they had big events going on, which made his presence there tonight nonsensical. But there the guy was, looming intimidatingly over his small best friend. No doubt contemplating whether he should haul the kid out like a sack of potatoes like some of the other patrons Colson had witnessed him eject. From hecklers, to meat heads, and even a few rowdy chicks, this guy didn’t seem to discriminate or play favorites if he didn’t want someone in the bar.

Rook almost tripped over himself with how quickly he tried to jerk out of the dude’s grasp, an angry look flashing across the brunette’s face before he also took in the big white “Security” written across the guys tight black tee. Then the teen’s back arched up straight, and his shoulders squared. Some weak attempt to appear larger than he actually was that tickled Colson despite his own worry. 

“Whoa there junior, bar’s 21 and up. Daycare is down the street-” The bouncer’s comment had him biting his cheeks while he quickly moved up to join them. A toothy smile flashing in the guy's direction as he looped his arm around the teen’s shoulder. Hoping to convey that the brunette wasn’t there alone and ease the bouncer’s suspicions while Rook fumbled his wallet up to show the guy his ID.

“We don’t make big brother exceptions-” No such luck. “Or jailbait passes either.” Now Colson was the one getting a look, his arm quickly retracting while the bouncer dug Rook’s ID out of his wallet and examined it closer. “You’re 22?” The man scoffed and Colson pressed his palm against Rook’s lower back for secret support, he couldn’t blame the kid for being tense to high hell. The dude intimidated him and he was already above the drinking age.

“Y-Yeah.” Colson screamed mentally at the way Rook’s voice cracked for a moment, his throat clearing halfway through the word. “Yeah I am.” The smile he had plastered across his face twitched. “Born ten, thirteen, nineteen-ninety seven.” There was almost a cocky tone to his words while he no doubt recited the birthdate on his ID. It was the same as his actual just the year changed, smart.

The bouncer took a step closer, wrist rotating as he examined the ID front and back. Now Colson’s body tensed up as well, bracing for the dude to pick both of them up and physically throw them out the door like yesterday’s garbage. But he didn’t, just leaned his head down a little to meet Rook’s eyes dead on. “You look pretty small to be 22.”

To Colson’s surprise Rook pursed his lips and blew out a raspberry, startling even the bouncer into retreating a little. Then the teen's body pulled away from the blonde’s hand. Now his shoulders were tensing for a different reason. “Yeah, a total frickin shortie. But being 5’5 don’t mean I can’t drink-” The brunette’s temper was bristling, even his tone shifting over from one of cocky nervousness to one of annoyance. “Last time I checked the law had to do with someone’s age not their height or looks-”

“Rook-” Colson snapped his wide eyes down to stare incredulously at the top of the teen’s head. Could he really not reel in his attitude for 5 minutes?

To both of their surprise the bouncer burst out into a small fit of laughter, a chuckle so deep it seemed to vibrate in their ears before his large hand clapped down on Rook’s shoulder. The weight and force of it nearly buckling the boy's knees. “I like you kid,” He took yet another step closer, crowding into the teen’s personal space and making Colson instinctively straighten up and move around to his side. “Alright-” He tapped the ID against Rook’s forehead. “-Johnny. I’ll believe you,” Rook’s nervous swallow was practically audible, the flush of his cheeks visible even in the dim lighting. “I’ll believe you because either this is one hell of a good fake ID, and a foot of that 5’5 height is from sheer balls alone. Or, you’re actually some unlucky baby faced little bastard. Let’s both hope it’s the second one, yeah?”

“I’m not litt-”Colson couldn’t stop himself from elbowing Rook to cut off his bitching before the kid could put his foot in his mouth and blow things. His need to argue about his height be damned. “Ya know-” Rook huffed and shot him a dirty look, cheeks sucked in while he no doubt chewed on them for a moment in consideration before the glare was aimed back up at the bouncer. “That 5’9 average height shit is a load of bull.” Apparently Colson’s not so subtle warning was being completely ignored. “I’m not that fucking huge of an outlier or whatever. And- and I’m not baby faced! People just assume shit because I’m short, if I was a few inches taller you wouldn’t doubt my age for a second-”

“Mhm.” The bouncer raised his eyebrows and tapped the card against Rook’s forehead a second time. Hard enough to make the boy flinch. “Sure, ya ain’t kiddo,”

Rook rolled his eyes, fingers coming up to tentatively grip the small plastic card where it was being offered. Attitude faltering when the man didn’t let go and continued smiling like a shark. “But listen here, if you start any trouble or I find out this thing is a phony, I will personally haul your tiny ass out of my bar like yesterday’s trash. Capiche?” His voice had dropped down into a conspiratorial whisper that had a shiver shooting up Colson’s spine even.

“C-Capiche.” Rook parroted back, voice cracking once more. The bouncer finally seemed satisfied with the response and released it. Colson almost sighed in relief, the only thing stopping him being those dark eyes darting over to meet his own. A heavy palm extending itself out to him, asking for his ID. 

His check went over a lot easier, just a few glances needed before it was passed back into his hand. All the theatrics the security guard had used on Rook evidently not necessary. A fake chipper, “You boys have a nice night-” Leaving the man’s mouth before he finished and left, giving a parting squeeze to Rook’s still tense shoulder.

Both sets of blue eyes followed the bouncer until he stopped and started talking with someone else. A collective sigh of relief leaving both of them before Colson shook his head and smacked Rook alongside his. “Jesus Christ dude, way to play it cool! You acted like this was your first time!”

Rook just brushed him off with an irritated slap to his chest before continuing into the bar. Feet steering towards the sparsely lit area in front of the small wooden stage where Pete was standing. The man's tall figure making the space seem almost comically smaller somehow. “Oh fuck off! You said we wouldn’t have anything to worry about-" The teen mocked his voice for a moment."They’re super chill- chill my ass! This place is fucking patrolled by the hulk-” The brunette was shaking his head, voice dropping back down to a panicked whisper. His eyes continuously darting over to make sure Colson was following and listening.

“That’s what every bouncer looks like dude-” The blonde huffed, knowing he was full of shit. That dude had to be on enough steroids to kill a horse.

“I’m pretty sure his bicep is the size of my head! That’s not average!” At some point they had managed to begin walking side by side again. Rook warily eyeing up the small drop that led into the split level in front of the stage. It was only a foot lower than the rest of the stage but enough that one could twist their ankle if they landed wrong.

“Fucking steroids I guess man, I dunno-” Colson threw his hands up in defeat, arm looping around the teen’s shoulder when he saw two open stools in front of the actual bar. “Usually that guy doesn’t work here, he’s the big guns ya know? I had no idea he’d be here tonight, just, relax. Okay? Sit back, get some drinks, flirt with some chicks, and don’t act like an idiot and we’ll be fine.” 

Sliding onto the seat Colson met the waitress' eye down the bar, making sure to flash her a smile and wink before holding up two fingers and tapping the bar top. He wasn’t sure whether to be happy it was Selene working yet. The last few times he’d been to the bar things had been a bit awkward between them. “Rarely check IDs my ass-” Rook was still grumbling as he sidled in close. One of his hands coming up to wave at the bartender as well.

“Bro, usually they don’t-” Colson groaned. Turning on his stool to face the brunette, fully intending on changing the subject but he’s surprised to find the teen’s attention already focused elsewhere. An amused smile stretching across the boy’s cheeks while he stares intently across the bar, back bouncing lightly against the counter as he settles in. 

Following his gaze Colson isn’t surprised to find Pete the cause of Rook’s sudden mood shift. The lanky male was casually walking around the small stage, a bashful smile lighting up his face while he rambled on in a bit about how annoying it was to try and jerk off at college when you’re staying in the dorms. 

“You just wake up with boners ya know?” Pete was shrugging. “And like- like you all just fucking end up staring at eachother, waiting for someone to make a move. Just- God, it’s just the most uncomfortable game of chicken-”

Rook snickered next to him, along with the crowd while Pete continued. Shoulders slumping and expression animated. The teen seemed to be quickly enthralled by the older male’s stand up routine. His previous annoyance from the bouncer’s comments and teasing finally moving to the back burner, providing Colson some more relief.

A lot of the jokes were ones Colson had already heard before, the comedian was always eager to use their hangout sessions as a chance to run over new material. And the blonde was always happy to listen, he found Pete hilarious. Felt certain the guy would go big one day. Especially whenever he saw him up on stage performing, Pete in front of a crowd and Pete high as a kite on his couch were two completely different people all together. Even jokes he had heard at least three times before hit differently, maybe because the guy was usually struggling to get them out between his own laughs and coughs but they just resonated differently somehow. Made him laugh twice as hard, not to mention all the charisma and confidence the brunette oozed up there. Pete walked around a stage like he owned it, even at an open mic night. As if all those people in the crowd came exclusively to see him. And hell, after he was done some of them probably felt convinced that they had.

“Been a while,” The piercing clink of bottles drew Colson’s attention away, body swiveling back around to make eye contact with the pretty bartender. She waved the two beers at him and nodded her head towards Rook, a curious smile dancing across her red lips. “You switching teams on me? He seems a bit young even for you-”

The teasing had him rolling his eyes, his own friendly smile breaking out. “Don’t jinx yourself like that, you don’t want this much competition do you?” Cocking his head he rested his forearms across the bar and fluttered his eyelashes. She giggled and pulled his beers back playfully, shooting him a challenging look. ”He’s family, no worries. I’m still strictly into beautiful ladies such as yourself.”

“Ooh? Family? You never told me you had a little brother?” The word was like a damn trigger for Rook, he could practically feel how the brunette tensed up. Head shaking and eyes softening to give Selene a sympathetic look as he snatched the two bottles from her loose grip.

“Seriously? Why does everybody gotta use the word lit-” Looping an arm around Rook’s shoulder Colson quickly shoved one of the open beers against his chest. 

“Ah, ah, remember. No shit starting dude.” While condescending his warning was necessary unless he wanted to sit there and listen to Rook go off on another rant about his height. Selene seemed to understand, if the way her eyebrows shot up and her mouth quirked back up at the corners into an amused smile was any suggestion. 

She reached across the bar and slid one of her hands over the brunette’s, her bottom lip puffing out in a cute pout. Colson couldn’t contain his eye roll while he sipped. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean any offense baby, it’s just-” Even in the dim lighting of the bar he could make out how Rook’s cheeks flushed, blue eyes laser focused on her cute act. “I’ve been hoping Colson had a cute brother for a while now, I’m afraid-” She fluttered her eyelashes. “I’m just not his type I guess.”

“Oh.” Rook looked downright smitten, a sleazy smile crossing the teen’s face while he leaned closer. “Well, it’s your lucky day then-” The beginning of what was going to be some absolutely horrendous flirting had Colson throwing back another large sip of his beer, body swiveling around to focus back on Pete. Rook could learn the hard way how she liked to sweet talk and flirt her way into a better tip.

The comedian was in the middle of another monologue, posture lax while he slowly moved around the stage in short steps. One hand waving through the air dismissively, the other gripping the mic. Now that he was actually staring at Pete properly he couldn’t help but notice just how exhausted the man appeared. At first glance it wasn’t really noticeable, since Pete always looked tired, bags under his eyes, movements sluggish. But that was mostly from all the weed he usually smoked or the godawful problems he had with his guts. This level of tired however, the darker than usual bags, twitching smile and almost bittersweet tint to his gaze was one that gave Colson a bad feeling. It was usually how Pete got whenever he and his new boo were on the outs.

Relationship troubles explained the several week long disappearance and now sudden invitation out. The brunette was the kind of guy who threw himself head first into new relationships. Focus shifting completely over to whoever he was dating at the time. The first few weeks usually spent with him acting like some lovestruck fool, if they made it past that phase, which from what Colson had seen in the two years he’d known Pete, most rarely did, things would usually come apart after the second month. The comedian’s clinginess being too much for some, or even Pete himself just randomly losing all interest. From what he could gleam about the man’s love life he seemed to love way too hard too fast and sometimes just fall out of it just as easily.

Colson could relate to him, he went through a similar period in highschool. Every girl he dated was the love of his life, or one he wanted to start a family with. Hell he almost did, after one pregnancy scare. The memory of which still left him conflicted, sure he and the girl had quickly discovered just how incompatible they truly were from the stress of it but, at the same time. He couldn’t help but wonder sometimes about what kind of dad he might’ve been, if they would’ve worked things out somehow. What his kid would be like.

Now he stuck to one night stands and brief flings, ever careful. Heartbreak just wasn’t for him. Neither was settling down, maybe after school when he landed a good job but for now he really didn’t want to be chasing around any kids. Going through all the motions of meeting families and planning out every second of his free time. Fuck, quitting his streaming. As stressful as it had become with this Shady situation that didn’t change the fact that the money from it all was really working out great for him. Covering his tuition, his rent, why mess with all that for some steady lay? That’s what he should be preaching to Pete after the show, not to interrupt his own fun and life to find some wife just yet. The guy had way too big of a heart to keep handing it out. Especially when the majority of the people that he offered it too threw it back in his face after they’d had their own fun.

Brown eyes met his own from across the room, dragging him from his thoughts and prompting him to raise his beer in friendly acknowledgement. The action seemed to lighten Pete’s mood some, his eyebrows rising and mouth curling up wider. A peace sign was raised and motioned in his direction, as a quiet greeting while the comedian didn’t miss a single beat in his storytelling. This time it was one about how his mom had mailed him condoms, something new he actually hadn’t heard before. “-and like, she loves sending these cute little care packages. Ya know, with cookies, socks, cash, uh, clean needles, pastries-” A pause while people began laughing. “J-Just you know, regular supportive mom shit, okay. She went to college, she knows how this whole deal goes. People are gonna experiment with drugs, sex, all that right? Not sure where she gets the idea I’d try heroin specifically but-” Colson actually had to stifle his own laugh at the same Pete did. Lips fluttering over the rim of his beer bottle. 

“But- I mean, she’s trying her best okay? I love this woman, but….god, what I don’t love- ya see, what I draw the line at is condoms, alright. Now my mom’s sending me little pamphlets and pins reminding me to-” Pete pulled a wide fake smile and threw his thumbs up. “Stay Safe!” Immediately dropping it and fiddling with the mic at the stand. “Like that, that’s alright. I get it. She’s my mom. Doesn’t want me to like stick myself with a bad needle or get some weird STDs, and she’s a nurse so, ya know. She gets these pamphlets free of charge at work….or she steals them….I..uh I’m not sure-” Pete paused for a minute and pulled a thoughtful look, the sound of quiet laughter filling the bar yet again before he jerked back to life. Voice higher. “My mom’s possible criminal activity isn’t all that important right now.”

Colson took another long swig of his beer, and scanned over the crowd. Glad to see they were still amused and content while Pete paused his routine to fiddle with his jeans. An action Colson had seen more than enough times to make his responding eye roll near a reflex. He swore the dude didn’t own a single pair that fit right and it would have to eventually dissolve into an intervention where he forced Pete to let him help him shop.

“What is, important-” Pete started again. voice rising so high it cracks a little.. “Is that, lately. My mom’s little...packages, have also included condoms. Which, if you haven’t guessed yet. IS the last thing I want from my mother, just… her acknowledging or having any part in my sex life is a total fucking nightmare. Like- Like you know what I, don’t, want to be thinking about as I’m about to get down and dirty with my partner, and they ask if I’ve got rubbers?” Pete pantomimed leaning over and opening a drawer, a huge fake smile appearing on his face yet again. “Sure do! My mom picks out the best!”

Pete didn’t even wait for the audience to recover, just continued on, Laughing a little bit as he spoke over the rumble of laughter in the room. “And- and I don't know whether I should be glad they’re the right size? Or- or like concerned? I mean, yeah, I’ve sent my mom pics of my dick- that’s- alright- don’t-” He huffed and waved a hand dismissively at the audience. “Relax, she’s a fucking nurse okay? And my mom! She’s seen this shit for like 5 or 6 years before I figured out how to piss on my own, anyway. I’m not gonna wait 5 weeks for an appointment, just to have the campus doc look at my balls and tell me it’s a mole. This is quicker and cheaper, aight? Plus it’s not like the woman’s getting all that many dick’s sent to her phone in the first place-”

“Anyway-” Colson couldn’t help but laugh so hard he spilled a tiny bit of beer, just narrowly catching it with his palm before it covered his jumper. Pete’s eyes met him at that moment and they shared an amused look. Pete’s mom was a nurse, a middle school nurse. “Aha- anyway. Her sending me all these condoms has me wondering....like, is she just really good at guessing? Or is she- like is she fucking doing some scientific method of measuing the distance from my shaft to my hand to like, the lotion bottle somewhere in the background-” The whole bar roared with laughter while the comedian continued on. “Or-or is she going off of what size my dad needed and just kinda hoping, that I got my dick from my dad’s side of the family. Because, they fit. So, which is worse here?”

A moment passed where the crowd continued to laugh and Pete just shrugged, like the question was the most casual thing someone could ask. Head tilting back so he can gulp down some water from the bottle he had resting nearby on a stool towards the middle of the stage. 

”She sends like the variety packs too, you know the 40 packs? That has a mixture of types, like ribbed, thin, flavoured- you- you all know what I’m talking about.” Pete waved his hand and popped the mic out of its stand again. “So she sends these… cases of condoms, right. But my mom does this every. Single. Package. And, aha, bless her worried heart, she likes to send me at least two of these a month. To make sure I eat and- yeah so if you can do math. You’d realize that’s 80 fucking condoms a month. 80.” The brunette paused and rubbed his hand over his eyes. “Who the hell does my mom think her son is? Does she assume I’m up here slinging mad pussy at college? 80 condoms…..there’s 30 days in a month… well most months. B-but my point is, even if I fuck two times a day, everyday, that still leaves me with 20 spare condoms a month-” Pete threw his arms up in exasperation. “-I could open up my own planned parenthood outta my apartment at this point-”

“He’s cute,”A voice to Colson’s left drew his attention away from Pete. His gaze landing on attractive girl with long dark curly locks. She was leaning back against the bar, both hands cupped around a whiskey glass, dark manicure contrasting the amber liquid. With her attention still on Pete he couldn’t help but let his eyes trail down her body, appreciate the tight black knit dress she wore underneath her cheap fluffy jacket. How it clung to her curves in every perfect way, stopping mid thigh. Tan skin peeking out below it until it was again covered by knee high boots. A girl who dressed like that in this chilly weather was one he’d love to get to know. And one he was sure had planned on meeting some new people that night as well. “Do you two know each other? I saw your little waves and nods-”

Colson made no attempt to hide the fact that he was checking her out, just slowly drew his gaze back up her body until their eyes met. The light blue color of hers looking almost gray in the bar lighting, long lashes fluttering for a moment as she returned the favor. A quick dart downward that had him smirking, his hips shifting and body turning on the seat the slightest bit to give her a better angle. Emphasize how long and lean his torso was. “Me and Pete? Yeah…” He paused when her gaze finally came back up to meet his own once more. “Yeah, we’re pretty close.”

The girl made an appreciative hum in response, glass rising so matte lips could seal over the faint mark they had already left. They looked plump and soft, the alcohol even giving them a wet glimmer that had his own mouth feeling dry. Another swig of beer quickly solved that problem, and gave him enough of a light buzz to turn his body to fully face her. Head cocking to the side while he shifted the majority of his weight off of the stool. The toes of his boots bending. “So,” He quirked his lips up in a smirk. “You think Pete’s cute?” It curled up wider when he caught the way she subtly tilted her own body towards him. Mascara clad eyes looking curiously up into his as he continued. “What’s that make me?”

The question hung in the air between them for a moment, a contemplative look crossing her face before she smiled and completely turned her attention over to him. The glass in her hand coming to rest on the bar while she copied his head tilt. “”You? Hmm, well I suppose that would make you pretty damn cute yourself, wouldn’t it?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of sexy, hot-'' Colson chuckled and slowly reached out, fingers brushing across her cheek to push a long dark strand of hair back into place behind her ear. “Irresistible?”

The girl giggled quietly to herself and slid one of her manicured hands up his thigh, nails tapping along the denim pattern of his jeans. It had him straightening his back and flashing her another smile behind his beer bottle. Lips sealing around the neck to suck down what was left. “Mmm,” She hummed before finishing her own drink and setting it down on the bar next to his. “Hot for sure. But irresistible? That’s a bit overconfident don’t you think?”

Colson worried his bottom lip between his teeth while he pretended to think over her question. The hand not currently loosely holding his beer trailing over her own, tracing the soft lines of her small hand where it rested. “Nah, I don’t think so.” She smiled a little wider at that. “Mind if I buy you a drink?” He raised his eyebrows questioningly at her.

The mysterious brunette stepped closer, and the hand on his leg slid its way up the front of his chest. Locking his gaze to the contrast of her tan skin and bright nails against the soft hue of his sweater. “Mandy,” she offered, free hand flipping her hair flirtatiously. “What’s an irresistible guy such as yourself called?”

“Colson, but don’t worry-” He caught Selene’s eye from where she’d retreated down the bar and mouthed the word “Whiskey” another peace sign flashing to indicate 2 glasses. When the bartender nodded to him he turned his attention back over to Mandy, one of his hands sliding cautiously along her hip. Leaving her room to brush him off before he softly tugged her closer. Pupils dilating at the way she willingly stepped in between his parted knees. “I promise I’m not as vanilla as my name sounds.” His smile felt sharp.

That small hand on his chest slid up even higher and came worrying close to his neck, sending an excited chill up his spine despite the way it changed course last minute and came to rest on his shoulder. Her other hand left the counter to curl a finger through one of his belt loops. A breathless laugh escaping her perfect lips, the action making her chest bounce teasingly before his eyes. “Is that right? Hm, might need you to prove that.” 

Colson hummed in response, mulling over the different ways he could do just that in his head while Selene huffed and delivered their drinks. Shooting him a teasing smile and look between the two of them. Evidently even Mandy could sense the weight behind it because her manicure dug in lightly, body leaning even closer while she said thank you. It had his confidence in a hookup soaring, an unapologetic smile crossing his lips while he nodded his own thanks to Selene. Fingers dancing even higher along the brunette’s hip.

They took their drinks in near sync, he felt a little embarrassed how his own was more of a sip compared to the way she threw a large gulp back. The whiskey warmed his tongue and burned its way down his throat. Not something he drank very often. Luckily she didn’t seem to notice or care, lips parting to ask him another question. “So you and Pete been friends long?”

Again about Pete. He actually felt a little miffed. If she was so interested in the comedian why curl so comfortably into his personal space? “Hm, a few years.” He contemplated what to say over a larger sip, ignoring the burn of the amber liquid and instead focusing on the audible clink the glass made against the bartop. “You got a thing for him?”

Her eyelashes fluttered for a moment, white teeth darting out to dig into that fat bottom lip briefly. It gave her answer away before she could even consider denying it, not that Colson cared. She may have a crush on his friend but she was also flirting with him so that didn’t mean his chances were low either.

“Something like that,” She was surprisingly candid, but her hands still rubbed at his body. Fingers dancing along the collar of his jacket and hem of his jeans. “Just heard a rumor going around about him-” The sudden deeper color to her cheeks and excited breath made him chuckle. He had a pretty good guess what the rumor she heard was. “Rumors like that always catch a girl's interest you know?”

“I bet they do,” Colson trailed his fingers up and down her hip a bit firmer. Rubbed at the outline of her underwear through the fabric. “I can’t vouch for him but-” One more sip for courage before he curled his fingers posessively around her hip, heart fluttering at the way it incited a cute giggle. “I’m sure I’ve got something myself that might catch your interest.”

“Yeah?” Her face was closer, so much so he could see the small black flecks underneath her eyes from where her still wet mascara had spread. 

“Yeah.” He parroted back, hand finally leaving his glass to slide up over her warm cheek. Push her hair back out of the way so he could bring their lips together in soft press. They were just as plush as he had guessed, a bit tacky from the lipstick covering them but nice enough to draw him back for another few smacks when she responded. The hand near his shoulder quickly moved up to trail feather light touches up his jaw and into his hair. Long nails scraping lightly against his scalp when he pulled her even closer. Swiping his tongue across her bottom lip to taste the traces of whiskey there.

Mandy’s body felt like a furnace against his own, every spot they touched burned through his clothes. It had his skin tingling, a soft sigh escaping his mouth when they both parted. His mouth wasting no time in trailing along her smooth jawline, palm sliding down her neck and down to her chest. Resting over her breast, the hard thump of her heart felt even through her dress. When he nibbled just below her chin and she gasp giggled again his mind drifted suddenly back to Thursday. When he had drug his tongue across the same spot on his professors chin. The memory had him pulling back, eyes squeezing shut tightly to try and block it out. 

Mather’s was the last thing he wanted to be thinking about when a pretty girl was practically in his lap. “You drive here?” Mandy didn’t seem to notice his sudden discomfort, just continued running her hands up and down his sides. Stopping to tug at his jeans once again, eye’s twinkling.

Pushing past his awkward pause Colson stole her lips again in a short kiss. Hands moving up and down to simultaneously cup her ass and stroke over the small bulge the band of her bra strap made through her dress. “No-” He kissed her again, mentally going over how long it might take for them to get an uber, get home, and screw their brains out. If Rook could keep himself occupied and out of trouble in the bar that long. “I could get us an uber?”

Mandy shook her head in a silent no and tugged their bodies flush together once more. Teeth digging into her lip while she shot him a meaningful look, pupils blown wide. “Oh.” His voice dropped down a few decimals, eyebrows rising at the bold suggestion. “You mean so we could-”

“Cole-”She whined the new nickname playfully. “Don’t be so vulgar about it,” Another flirty smile while her hips wiggled gently against his own. It was attractive enough for him to ignore the unappreciated shortening of his name. “Who says I’m that type of girl anyway?”

Probably the hand sliding in his back pocket, or the one stroking down the front of his jeans. Really he felt like there were a lot of options for him to choose from in that regard. But voicing that out loud wasn’t the best idea if he actually wanted things to continue. “Who says I’m that type of guy?” He countered instead, tilting his head back slightly. Away from her seeking lips. It earned him another breathy laugh and curious look.

“Mmm,” Mandy hummed. “Well if you weren’t that would just make you a bit vanilla, wouldn’t it?” Her blue eyes batted challengingly at him and Colson felt the need to down what was left of his drink, his earlier conversation with Rook replaying in the back of his mind.

“Maybe I just like things a bit more-” He brought their lips close yet again to ghost a kiss across her cheek to instead whisper in her ear. “Public?” The suggestion seemed to entice her even more. Enough so that her fingers were hooking in his jeans and tugging him forward off of the stool. A downright sexy laugh ringing in his ears while she chewed her lip and pressed their bodies close together. Head tilting back, pupils dilating in excitement from what he assumed was the reveal of his full height. 

It wasn’t a secret being tall usually helped him with the ladies. Girl’s just seemed to love a guy who was bigger than them, when he used tinder it was one of the first questions most matches asked. “Are you really 6’4?” But even with the head start his height paired with his good looks gave him he usually didn’t land a girl this quick at the bar. Either she was really desperate to hook up or his game was a lot better than he gave himself credit for. The latter thought had his ego soaring, lingering doubts about his sexuality or self after the incident with his professor being chased away by the taste of her tongue against his own.

Mandy was undeniably a woman, with long eyelashes, nice tits, and a fine ass. No hard lines or scratchy beards on her body to confuse him. He was pushing her willing body back against a stool, controlling the situation. No need for him to question whether the stiff line down his leg was because of her. 

A firm grip to her ass got the brunette breaking their mouths apart, their breathing heavy while she cupped his jaw. “Unless you mean this kinda public, how about-” One of her sharp nails pulled at his bottom lip, holding him back from resealing their lips. “We move things somewhere else?” 

There was no way his answer was going to be anything other than an enthusiastic smile and nod. One that inspired her to grin back and push him backwards by his jacket. Manicured nails curling into the orange material, gripping it tight and possessively until they got away from the bar and she could turn around. To lead him across the room towards the bathrooms.

Colson shot one last glance around the room to check on Pete and find Rook. The comedian was still up on stage laughing and monologuing away, and the brunette was grinning around his beer chatting up a small group of cute girls. All of their attention seeming to jump between eachother and Pete’s routine. He almost felt a bit disappointed that Rook wasn’t looking his way so he could shoot the teen a smug look and stuck out tongue. See his eyes roll or how he might fake vomit at the way he was heading towards the restrooms just like suggested. 

The gentle tug to his jacket and soft giggle of his latest conquest quickly dispelled those thoughts however. He would have more fun bragging about his luck afterwards anyway, when they had stories to compare.

Besides he was a bit proud of how well the kid seemed to be doing on his own, no reason to throw him off his game. Better to let his own bad kissing or humorous flirting methods screw things up. At least then he wouldn’t receive the brunt of the blame if Rook ended up flunking out later on in the night. What he needed to focus on at that moment was weaving through the cluster of people on their way, his partner not seeming to care much about whether she was bumping shoulders or who she brushed past.

It was unbelievably sexy how determined she was to get them back there, so much so that he didn’t complain when she reconnected their lips as soon as the door clattered closed behind them. Just grabbed ahold of her ass and thanked whatever god there was above that there wasn’t currently any dudes pissing at the urinals they passed. Their destination evidently being the handicap stall at the far end of the bathroom.

Colson’s heart was racing as he pushed her back against the stall door, so caught up in their fevered kissing he completely forgot how light they were. Sending the door swinging open hard upon contact, causing her boots to fumble beneath her. Leaving him to squeeze her ass harder and hold her up. A chuckle rumbling deep in his chest and between their lips. “Careful-” He gave her another quick peck as he dragged her forward another foot into the stall, waiting until her arms wrapped tightly around his neck before he finally used the firm grip on her ass to hike her body up. Back straightening and feet stumbling momentarily beneath him as he swiveled to pin her against the stall wall. A pleased growl slipping out between them when she immediately ground her body down against his hips. “I don’t want you falling for me this quickly-”

The flirtation was met with a cute laugh, Mandy squeezing him close with her legs around his waist, smudged lips dragging across his cheek over to his ear. “Mmm, hard not to in such a romantic setting-” Colson couldn’t help but snicker, press his weight into her more firmly so he could reach out with one hand and pull the door closed. Fighting with the sliding lock a few times before the bolt finally slid home. She continued wiggling against him and nosing her way over to tug on one of his earrings with her teeth.”Must be because you’re just so irresistible.”

“Yeah?” Colson hums, sliding his hands back up the outside of her thick thighs. Hiking her dress up along the way until his fingers are brushing over the edge of her panties. His mouth nibbling at her pulse point when she arches her neck and back. “Told you so-” Their position allows him to grind his clothed dick almost directly against her. Knocking pleased moans out of both of them, her legs tightening around his waist. Boot heels scooting up to dig into the curve of his ass.

Rook could huff and complain all he wanted about how hooking up in a bar restroom was gross. From where Colson was standing, with a pretty brunette wrapped around his waist the scenery didn’t seem all that important. All he really cared about in the moment was the salty taste of her skin and high sounds of her panting breaths.

A tug on his hair brings their lips back together, tongues tangling and teeth clashing while they continue grinding against one another. A soft hand sliding its way down from his hair to cup the side of his neck. Grip the loose fabric bunched up their from his jumper, stretching it out until on a hard jerk of his hips they slip beneath. The warm touch of her skin against the edge of his bruise making him groan. Manicured nails accidentally digging in and sending a bolt of arousal straight down to his dick. Unable to control the curse and groan that stutter’s out between their mouths.

Mandy doesn’t miss the reaction, and the next thing he knows her other hand is sliding down to join. Until they were both cupping his neck, the heat radiating off of her palms tickling his bruise while their mouths clashed harder. Lips parting so she could grin against his and ask. “You sensitive here?” A breathless sounding giggle ringing out while she dragged her nails down along the sides of his neck. No doubt leaving faint red lines in their wake, forcing his sweater down until it’s pooled in a thick pile.

The action had him biting down on his lip, fingers trembling while he slid them back beneath her underwear to squeeze her bare ass in retaliation. “That’s cute-” Mandy smiled around a moan and flexed her thighs. 

Another thrust of his hips cuts off her flirting. The next moan leaving her lipstick clad lips almost pornographic. Her blue eyes closing to near slits, the lustful gaze in them catching his attention and making his heart race. He doesn’t want to but his horny mind conjures up icy blue eyes, and when he shuts his own to try and block the image out it just gets worse. Without Mandy’s dark bouncy curls and long eyelashes he can only see Mather’s behind his eyes. Can imagine how if his professor called him cute it would sound more belittling than sweet like hers had.

The combination of grinding against a hot body and hands lightly pressing into the bruising along his throat was too reminiscent of their encounter. It kept making his mind drift off to places he didn’t want it to go, like how different it might feel to have his professor hiked up against some dirty stall wall. Mather’s perfectly tucked button up a mess, buttons missing, fabric wrinkled from jerking up and down with each thrust of Colson’s hips. The older man’s thick biceps curling around the back of his neck to hold on tightly.

There were so many ways he could defile the meticulously put together professor in such a position. Just the idea of him being in such a sleazy bathroom too desperate to wait and hook up somewhere more appropriate was sexy in itself. It had nothing to do with the fact Mather’s was a man, or even their earlier hook up. Every guy had a thing for seeing some prude nerdy girl come undone, his fantasy was no different. Except for the small problem of his professor being a dude.

“You like that?”Mandy was moaning in his ear, nails digging into his throat once more, It was jarring enough to pull him out of his thoughts, panic rising in goosebumps along the back of his neck at the realization of what exactly he had let himself be distracted by. There was a living breathing hot woman grinding down against his dick for chrissakes. The last thing that he should be thinking about was his professor.

“N-No I don’t, I-”The blonde huffed in frustration, head snapping away, A weak attempt at pulling free of her grasp and to physically drag his mind out of the gutter. Except all the action did was leave him with his head thrown back, throat exposed to her scrutiny. A soft gasp is what clues him in on his mistake.

“Oh,” Mandy’s voice goes quiet, by now Colson’s cheeks feel like they’re on fire. But the brunette surprises him, soft lips coming forward to dance over his tender skin. “You aren’t vanilla-” The vibration of her laughter directly against them has him rolling his hips once more. Eye’s slipping closed while she kisses her way across. “I don’t mind getting a little kinky, if that’s what you’re into.” It’s both the sexiest and worst thing she’s said and done all night. The last thing he wants is to feed into this new addiction his body seems so desperate to create.

Suddenly she’s sucking a hickey right in the center of his bruise, over the faint palm imprint Mather’s had left. It has him all but dropping her, his knees trembling and hands losing their grip on her ass. Instead of stopping though she just kicks lightly with her leg until he drops the one. Leaving his hand to slide down and cup underneath her still raised thigh. A groan leaving his throat as her hands trail down his chest and rub over the tent in the front of his jeans. “H-Holy fuck-”

If he hadn’t jerked off the night before Colson was almost sure he might’ve creamed in his pants. Instead he scrambles together enough self control to jerk his neck away from her mouth and curl his fingers into the back of her hair. Holding her head against the stall wall so he can meet her eyes in an annoyed stare. Breath haggard and heart racing,

Mandy gives him a sexy guilt free smile, fingers cupping the outline of his cock firmer. “You like that?” 

Colson kneads his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, dragging his gaze down to her perky breasts. Even brings his hand back down to palm over them, giving each a light squeeze until he’s got a literal handful. Partially to remind his useless brain about the sexy woman right in front of him, and also partially to test how real they felt. “Wanna see them?” She teases, head cocking cutely to the side. The hand not currently groping him through his jeans tugging at the front of her dress. Flashing him a peek of tanned cleavage, the soft colors of her short feathered jacket contrasting the scene reminding him of one of those victoria secret commercials.

He wanted to do a lot more than just see them, that he knew for certain. “I-”He let out a breathy sigh, hips grinding forward into her hand and against her body. “-Wanna see all of you.” Their lips met in another slow kiss, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her thigh for a moment before he helped her drop her leg gently back down to the ground. His hands sliding to hold her by her waist.

Mandy chuckled and broke their lips apart, her fingers finding their way back into his hair, trailing over the short shaved sides. The hand down between them made surprisingly quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Her bare palm pressing up underneath his jumper to rest flatly against his lower stomach while he sucked a mark into her neck.

Again the hand fluttering over his hair snuck its way back up to steal a handful of his longer locks, the brunette using the new grip she had to tug his head back. Mouth leaving her neck with a hard suck before their eyes met yet again. Her dress steadily climbing until the edges of her underwear tickled his fingertips. “Yeah?” The hand against his stomach dipped down beneath his jeans and underwear, warm fingers dancing along his cock until they circled around the base and pulled it free with a not so gentle tug. It inspired a hiss that just made her mouth quirk up teasingly at the edges. Blue eyes darting down to sneak a peek between them, an appreciative hum leaving her throat expressing how she liked what she saw. “Ooh, good to know you’re big in every department-”

“I know how to use it too,” Colson couldn’t help but smirk, his fingers dipping between her skin and the thin band of her panties. Tongue darting out playfully while she slowly stroked her hand up his length. “Hasn’t left anyone unsatis-”

The blonde all but bit off his own tongue when Mandy chose that moment to drag her thumb across the wet tip of his cock and slide her hand out of his hair and down to curl around the front of his throat. Palm slotting into place over the larger bruise. “Oh has it? Can’t wait to see for myself.” A pleased groan wanted to work its way out of his mouth but Colson didn’t want to give her the wrong idea. As great as it felt to have her hands squeezing and rubbing over those two places at the same time he didn’t want to have his attention drifting away yet again.

Breathing out hard through his nose Colson snapped the elastic of her underwear against her skin and tried to swoop down for another kiss. He was surprised when the small grip around his throat tightened slightly, Mandy’s long nails digging into his skin while she gasped and jerked him a bit firmer. “Do you like being choked during? Or just before?”

He almost completely missed her question, his vision near whiting out along with his hearing with how one of her nails poked at the slit of his cock during an upward stroke. Forcing out more precum that she could swirl her thumb on and spread around the head. His heartbeat was pounding so loudly in his ears he almost expected it to just burst out of his chest. Glancing down at the smaller brunette didn’t help, the excited blue eyes staring back only seemed to mock him with how they brought his thoughts back to his professor.

Closing them did him no favors either, even with a soft curvy body beneath his own and his palms sliding back to tightly squeeze her bare ass the grip on his throat just made his cock twitch and ache for the way his professor had jerked him. The older male hadn’t shown any mercy like she was, both of her hands gave just enough pressure to be pleasurable but not enough to hurt. Mather’s had held him so tightly by his throat he could barely talk. “F-fuck, I don’t-” Sadly with how tight his throat felt from the knot forming in it he doubted she would need to squeeze much harder to render him speechless.

A rapid harsh knock to their stall door startled both of them into freezing. Her warm hands giving him a groan inducing squeeze to both areas before letting go. Palms instead coming up to shove at his chest so she could tug her dress back down. 

“Yo! Colson!” Rook’s voice from the other side of the door spooked him out of his dumbstruck state. His wide eyes meeting hers before he stuffed his still hard dick back into his underwear and began fumbling with his jeans.

“Who the hell is that?” Mandy jabbed a sharp finger into his chest that knocked him back a full step with how wobbly his legs still felt. Her voice a harsh whisper, not that it would help hide her considering he was pretty sure anyone could see both sets of their legs outside the stall anyway. 

The door rattled before he could get his mouth working long enough to respond. Rook’s fingertips popping up over the top while the boy started shaking the door. “Can’t believe you’re actually fucking in some dirty ass stall bro-” He sounded drunk and annoyed. Colson’s night couldn’t possibly get worse. “Least you could do was pay me before you took off dude!” 

Mandy squeaked at Rook’s insistence and slapped him on the chest again. “Fuck- sorry he’s my-” Colson floundered for a moment, attention focused on getting a button back through his jeans. Another shake to the door and his mood snapped. “Hold the fuck on!” 

“Dude if I end up having to see your fucking dick tonight-”

His stallmate didn’t give Rook another chance to shake the door again, a pissy huff leaving her smudged lips as she shoved him out of the way and yanked the lock. Palm shoving the door open with enough force it knocked into the smaller male outside it and almost bounced back to hit her as well. She was just as quick to slap it open again before it could whack her though. “Keep screaming and I’ll kick you in yours!”

This time Colson met Rook’s wide eyes over the girl’s head. The current firecracker of a woman getting up in his best friend’s face was a complete 180 from the cute flirty girl who’d had her hands down his pants only moments before. “W-Whoa-”

“Asshole!” She gave Rook a hard shove that even had Colson flinching. Mandy was easily a few inches taller than the brunette, some of which he couldn’t contribute to the short heels of her boots. The two of them squaring off had him biting back a snort, one he’s glad he did when she turned back to shoot him a look. “You can thank your little friend for the blue balls tonight-”

Bumping shoulders with Rook she strutted over to the mirror and began fixing herself up. A muttered, “-should’ve just waited for Pete-” making the blonde grimace. Colson didn’t miss the near instant flip in Rook’s mood however. Immediately darting forward to grab the teen by his shoulder when he began to spin around and follow after her.

“Little? Who the fuck are you calling-”

“Oh cmon man-”Colson all but whined, it was bad enough to be left with a stiffy in his jeans. The last thing he needed was for Rook to try and get into some catfight because he was a bit tipsy. “Let it-”

“Nah-Nah” The brunette jerked in his grasp, “I aint taking no shit from some bar floozy-” Rook was huffing, trying to brush his hands off. Intent on arguing with the poor girl. It forced Colson into looping an arm around the teen’s upper chest. An apologetic smile crossing his face while he tried to motion for her to just ignore him.

“Who’re you calling a floozy you fucking 5th grader-” Mandy was just as quick to snap back, eyes shooting absolute daggers at the smaller male from the mirror. A small purse loudly slapping down onto the sink countertop, produced he assumed from some pocket inside her short jacket so she could continue fixing her makeup. “Can’t fucking believe out of a bar full of dudes I picked the one guy who’s spending the night as a babysitter-”

The insult had Rook jerking in his grip, mouth opening to retort but Colson slapped a hand over it before he could. His own apology rushing out. “Sorry! He’s-” Colson forced out an awkward laugh and nodded down to the fuming brunette struggling in his grip. “He’s uh, a bit sensitive about his height- ow!” Rook’s foot swung back and caught him in the shin but he still didn’t let go. “Can I- Can I maybe get your number or-”

Mandy scoffed loudly and clapped her bag back closed, head shaking. “Screw both of you-”She shot him one last angry look before storming out of the bathroom. Her boot heels clacking loudly against the linoleum. Any hope Colson had of finishing their tryst that night following.

The door slammed closed behind her and left him and Rook alone, a loud sigh escaping the taller male as he pressed his forehead into the still squirming boy’s hair. “Bro-” This time he didn’t even bother hiding the whininess of his voice. Lightly shaking the teen for a minute before releasing him. “Bro- what the fuck-”

Her exit and his question seemed to snap the brunette’s anger back onto him. “Oh yeah-” His face scrunched up for a second before a harsh punch landed squarely on Colson’s upper arm. Knocking a pained cry from him before Rook continued, fist connecting again. “Don’t just fucking ditch me in some random ass bar man-” The teen huffed, his cheeks were flushed and Colson wasn’t sure whether it was from his earlier drinking or anger. “Do you know how awkward that is? Fuck- Plus that bouncer has been shooting me looks all night-”

“Ow! Stop freaking punching me-” Colson just barely dodged Rook’s next swing, rubbing his arm while he wandered over to check himself out in the mirror. Cringing when he found lipstick stains on his mouth and even some on his sweater. “You seriously cockblocked me tonight because you got spooked? Are you actually fucking 12 dude?”

“Fuck off-” He caught Rook flipping the middle finger in their reflection, somewhat thankful the teen wasn’t storming over to swing at him again. “I didn’t get spooked.” Rook looked somewhat embarrassed, shoulder’s dropping while he crossed the room and yanked a few paper towels out of the dispenser. Offering them up to Colson’s surprise. “Just fucking- I….I ran outta money alright? Forgot you still didn’t hand over my share from last night and-” He put his face in his hands and Colson paused in his wiping, the next sentence out of the brunette higher pitched. “I kinda blew through all my cash buying drinks for some chicks.”

The group of girls he saw Rook chatting up came back to mind, this time Colson didn’t bother holding in his laugh. “Aw fuck Rookie,” His shoulders shook. “Cmon, man, don’t tell me you got played by a group.”

“Wasn’t like that-” Rook huffed and shoved his shoulder, cheeks still a deep red. “They liked me! We- We were really freaking vibing man, like they were playing with my hair, took my number, all that kinda shit-”

“Mhm, sure bro,” Colson rolled his eyes and scrubbed hard at a dark pink spot on his collar. “And lemme guess, as soon as your wallet dried up they suddenly had something to do?”

“No-” The brunette argued, arms crossing over his chest. “No, they were still totally down. Alright? Told me to just start a tab-” Rook must’ve seen the look that crossed his face because he doubled down. “It’s not like that okay! They bought me a few too, we were going back and forth, I almost had it in the bag bro! If it wasn’t for that freaking bartender friend of yours those hunnies would be coming back to our place tonight.”

“Selene?”

“Yeah,” Rook scoffed. “She won’t let me start a tab! Told me since I don’t have a university ID or whatever she can’t. Some bullshit about how I could just give her a fake name and run off on the tab, but like I’ve got a regular fucking ID, I mean...kinda. It- like she doesn’t-” The brunette was flushing darker again, arms motioning in the air while Colson laughed.

“And it’s fake as hell, cmon Rookie. Remember this isn’t like the bars back at home. It’s a college town, everybody and their brother-” He nudged the teen’s shoulder with his fist “-has a fake ID. Not only does getting their Uni ID guarantee you are who you say you are, it also can out somebody for having a fake.”

“Ah fuck. Because their shit won’t match-” Colson winked. “Damn. That’s pretty smart.” The teen actually looked impressed for a second, head nodding before he sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. A sheepish look crossing his face. “Still a total bitch move though. She wouldn’t even let me use your tab! Like she saw us come in together, you said we’re family. Told me she needed to hear it from you in person. Sent me in here to get you.”

He should have seen that coming, leave it to Selene to cockblock him. She knows she could’ve put Rook on his tab. Yeah his pockets might have hurt at the end of the night but at least his dick would’ve gotten drained too. She was just cementing her spot on his list of reasons not to sleep with baristas and bartenders. Even if they hadn’t actually slept together, a steamy makeout session and blowjob during closing had been more than enough to fuck up their dynamic. She got way too excited about teasing him and stirring trouble with his hookups at the bar after that. It was one of the reasons he had stopped coming here as often.

The only benefit to them not actually banging yet was the extra touch she added to his drinks. Shots were overflowing, his mixed drinks boozier than most, hell she even told him once she always picked the coldest beers just for him. If anything their hookup just made her crush worse, but that was just because she held out hope he’d be interested in actually dating.

Colson couldn’t help but grumble his annoyances with his softening dick under his breath “You’re always fucking things up for me I swear-” The damn thing seemed to be out to ruin his life, the last week especially. He only realized his misstep when Rook cursed next to him and he found hurt angry eyes avoiding his own. “Fuck- not- Not you bro, I-” the brunette waved him off and started for the door. “Fuck- I’m talking about my damn dick- Not- Rook!”

“Mhm, yeah.” Rook flipped him off on his way out, completely ignoring the blonde’s apologetic call of his name.

“Jesus fucking-” Colson groaned and shot his reflection an exaggerated look, so far their night had taken a nose dive.

Giving his collar one last wipe Colson cursed under his breath and tossed the paper towel into a nearby trash can before storming out of the bathroom in pursuit of his best friend. Not caring about the strange looks he got when he suddenly burst out the door and began looking around the room. Thankfully he spotted Rook leaning over the bar, pestering Selene. An annoyed look on his face. She on the other hand wore an almost smug smile, head shaking in a no. Their eyes met over a stranger’s head when he got closer to the bar and he swore the smile grew just a bit wider.

“Cmon, it’s just- Look, I’ll have the money-” Rook was in the middle of pleading with her when Colson slid between the stools next to him. One of his hands settling on the teens lower back with a firm press while he shot Selene a look. Free hand slipping into his pocket to pull out his wallet, waving the item in her direction before he let go of Rook and pulled out a twenty. The brunette huffed and leaned away from him.

“Back so soon?” The blonde cooed, both of her arms coming up to rest on the bar so she could lean close. Instinctively his gaze dropped down to steal a peek at the cleavage her unbuttoned top flashed. It looked like she’d undone one more than what she had when they first came in. “Usually, you last a bit longer in there,” She pouted.

“Yeah, well-” Colson couldn’t hold back his wry smile, she just had to tease him. “Got a bit interrupted.”

“Oh you did?” Selene feigned surprise. “That blows.”

“Mhm.” He hummed, voice rising a few octaves while his eyes squinted down into slits. The smile he was forcing was starting to twitch at the corners.’Wanna hook us up with a couple shots?” Thankfully she smiled again and snatched up the bill. Making a show of tucking it away into her bra, offering him a more explicit peek at her breast if he wanted before pushing away to go grab the bottle.

Rook huffed and hopped up on the stool, accepting the first glass she filled and slid over his way with a mumble. Body still tense while he took a cautious first sip. Colson wasn’t surprised, while the teen’s temper was quick to ignite it was also slow to cool off. Even more so when he was the one saying something hurtful. Rook would probably simmer for a while if he didn’t intervene.

Sighing quietly to himself Colson reopened his wallet and flipped through some of his bills. He only had half of what he owed Rook in cash without leaving himself completely broke but it should be enough to ease the boy’s mind some.

Pulling out a mix match of fives and tens the blonde counted up forty dollars and offered it to the irritable male between two fingers. Head leaning close so he could hear him over the low music and laughter. “Here, it’s only half of what I owe ya but-” Rook snatched it before he could even finish, blue eyes shooting him a glare while he stuffed the bills deep into his jean pocket. Cheeks puffed up a little, obviously from him holding his tongue. Instead of commenting on it Colson just sighed again and dipped his finger in the top of his near overflowing shot. “Sorry. About what I said in the bathroom bro, I really wasn’t talking about you. Was just bitching out loud to myself. You’re not a bother or anything, and you definitely don’t fuck shit up for me-”

“It’s-” Rook cut him off, one of his hands coming up to play with the hair at the back of his neck. “It’s alright man…” Blue eyes peeked up at him, the ghost of a smile seeming to tug at the brunette’s lips. “I kinda did fuck shit up for ya tonight though. Totally cock blocked you there- Sorry-”

“Pffft,” Colson snorted and bumped their shoulders together making the teen spill some of his raised shot. “No you’re not-” Rook cursed and tried to catch some of the spilled liquid with his other hand but the taller male just laughed and brought his own over to refill what spilled and then some. “You were totally jealous, probably wanted me to empty out the stall so you could drag those girls back in there-”

The brunette scoffed and gave him a crazy look. “Jealous? Of you hooking up in some gross ass stall with a bitch? Nah, no way I’d drag a hot babe, l-let alone three back into the mens room. God it smelled like piss and urinal cakes in there dude. How could you even keep it up?”

Shrugging Colson laughed and raised his glass back up. “Ahh, give it another few years Rook. When you’ve got a girl ready to jump your bones right then and there the scenery doesn’t matter. Trust me.” 

Rook rolled his eyes and raised his own glass in a silent truce. “Still fucking gross dude.” They both threw them back and clapped the glasses back down on the bar top. Rook’s face contorting into a sour expression for a moment while Colson coughed. “P-plus-” He continued. “Doesn’t change the fact she was a total bitch.”

“Hey-”Colson couldn’t help but shoot Rook a look, one Selene’s way as well when he saw her smile and pour the teen’s next shot up to the brim. “Cmon bro, you did scare the shit outta us and were acting like a bit of an asshole.”

“I’m just saying, she started shit by calling me little, the fuck does that have to do with you guys hoeing it up in the bathroom?” Rook rolled his eyes again and Colson had the urge to smack him aside the head. Instead he mussed up his hair and threw back his shot. 

“Ya called her a floozy dude-”

“And you pulled a chick into the handicap stall,” The brunette shrugged lightly and tossed back his shot as well. “I mean, it sounds like we’re both assholes-”

“W-Wait a minute-”

“Nah-” Rook started to laugh, his cheeks flushed and eyes twinkling. “Nah, actually you- you guys are totally the bigger assholes here. I mean what if some poor guy in a wheelchair came in? Hm?” Now Colson had Selene laughing at him too, it made his face warm. It really hadn’t crossed his mind that being caught in the stall with his pants down could have somehow been worse. “Poor guy woulda been sitting out there waiting on you to finish getting your dick sucked.” The way Rook shook his head almost mournfully wasn’t helping his conscience

“Cmon, bro, what’s the chances of a dude in a wheelchair out drinking here anyway?” Colson tried to defend himself. “Like easily one in a-” Selene coughed and when he looked back over to her she had her hand up to her mouth, shoulders gently shaking while she nodded behind him. Turning around his face all but lit up, it was like there was some cosmic being was out to get him because there, sitting down at one of the tables watching Pete sat a dude in a literal wheelchair. 

Any further arguments died in his throat. And Rook’s sudden burst of laughter forced his mouth into a tight line. Lips only parting to steal a long sip off the sympathy shot Selene poured him, Rook’s hand slapping down hard on his shoulder while the kid continued laughing.

Shaking his head Colson turned his attention away from the two of them and back across the bar to Pete, curious how much longer the guys set had before they could share some drinks and hopefully some smoke. Change the topic.

He was surprised to find the comedian checking his phone on stage, posture slouched and tone a bit nervous while he squinted down at the screen. “Ah, sorry everyone just- uh-” Even from across the bar Colson can see how his friend's face falls. Pete’s voice jumping in pitch while he continues. “Fuck, I uh,” He’s suddenly shooting the crowd an apologetic expression, feet carrying him over towards the edge of the stage. “I’ve got- I gotta go handle something. Sorry! You-uh, You’ve been a great crowd-” The tall brunette begins fumbling to get the mic back on the mic stand. “Really, just..the best. But, I hope everybody has a great night tonight! Thanks!”

“Shit…”Colson can’t help cursing under his breath, eyes following how Pete leaves the stage and immediately brings his phone up to his ear. By the upset look on the comedian’s face he’s all but sure his earlier assumptions about relationship troubles were correct. 

Rook shoots him a confused stare but Colson ignores it, still following Pete’s frantic path he’s making through the bar. The guy’s expression is rapidly shifting, his mouth opening and then closing while he listens. When Pete changes direction and heads towards the door he hops out of his seat, and motions for Selene’s attention again. “Hey,-” She makes eye contact and he motions between him and Rook. “Put him on my tab, I’ll be right back!”

“Don’t tell me you’re going after that chick again dude-”

Clapping his hands down on Rook’s shoulders Colson gave the teen a reassuring squeeze. “Nah, just gonna go chat with Pete. Don’t go wild while I’m out alright?” The brunette pursed his lips and rolled his eyes in response. “I’m serious bro, no dancing on the bar top or slinging drinks like candy-”

“Ooh dancing on the bar?” Selene reappeared to flash him and Rook a flirty smile. “You got some dance moves, sport?” 

“For you?” Rook switched his attention back to the bartender. “I might know a few-”

Colson couldn’t bear to hear anymore of the awful flirting between the two of them so he gave the brunette one last squeeze before pushing off and heading towards the entrance after Pete. Even though he had brought Rook out for a good time he couldn’t just ignore whatever the hell seemed to be going on with Pete. He assumed he might be walking out into the middle of a breakup fight but, he’d spent enough nights trying to be Rook’s wingman to learn there was no help he could offer at this point.

His presence would be more beneficial to Pete. If he was getting dumped Colson could at least offer a shoulder to cry on and wrangle the comedian back inside to drink their sorrows away together. Maybe even play wingman and help the guy get a rebound lay.

The cold outside air hit Colson’s flushed skin like a wall, making him stumble back for a second against the doorway of the bar. A chill shooting through him while he readjusted to the temperature and yellow street lighting. It really had him wishing he had gotten to finish that handy Mandy started, at least then he wouldn’t feel so tense.

Pete thankfully hadn’t traveled very far, a quick scan across the pavement found the tall brunette sat on the edge of the curb. Phone pressed tight against his ear while he pleaded with whoever was on the other end to just talk. It made Colson pause, hand catching the heavy door before it could clatter closed behind him. The last thing he wanted to do was draw Pete’s attention and embarrass him. Walking in on something like this was never fun.

Especially when it was one of your friends, and especially when they were curled over themself sounding downright defeated. 

“Please, babe, just- just tell me what I did wrong...but...that’s- no, no I get that it can be too much but- Stacy- Stacy cmon-” Pete’s voice rose for a moment. “Don’t hang up! We can figure it- No, you can’t just- baby?....baby please-”

After a moment Pete’s shoulders dropped, the hand holding his phone falling from his ear to motion as if he was going to throw it. Hesitating at the last second the comedian instead sat it down a bit too roughly on the concrete. Fist darting up to rub over his eyes. He was crying and now Colson felt a million times worse about coming outside. He knew that if he was in Pete’s position he wouldn’t want someone else to catch him like that. But turning back and going inside again would only give him away. 

Plus, he couldn’t just leave him there.

Sighing Colson took a few careful steps away from the bar and over to the the other male, one hand stuffing down into the pocket of his jacket to pull it closer to his body. While the other came up to rub over the back of his neck. “You...uh...you okay?”

Pete startled, so hard that it sent a wave of guilt through the blonde. “S-shit, yeah-” The brunette sniffled and began rapidly rubbing his sleeve across his face. “Yeah, I’m… I’m good man.”

A tense moment passed between them where Colson mentally debated with himself about what to do before deciding to just cross what distance was left and drop down to join the jokester. A cursory swipe to the pavement all he gave before he plopped his ass down, knees pulling up so he could rest his arms against them. Pete’s sniffing got a bit louder and faster, his head dropping ever lower while Colson thought over what he wanted to say.

“Chick's man-” He started, mouth hanging open for a moment before he almost physically cringed. The whole women are crazy and mysterious speech was always one he hated hearing himself. And considering he had no idea why they broke up it probably wouldn’t be any help. Pete was a softie too, would probably just sink further into a sad state and tell him how wonderful women were and how he was the problem. “The uh…." Colson coughed to clear his throat. "The show was fire bro….funniest one yet for sure.”

It seemed like a huge cop out to just change the subject and ignore the other man’s pain but he wasn’t sure what to say. Especially since Pete got himself into these situations all the time and most of his attempts always failed anyway.

To his surprise Pete snorted. It sounded wet from snot but was cheerier sounding than he had expected. The comedian followed it up by throwing an arm around Colson’s front to grab his shoulder and pull him close. Forehead pressing itself into the bright orange fabric of the blonde’s jacket. “Thanks man-” It was an awkward side hug, that trapped one of Colson’s arms between them. The most he could do was pat Pete’s own, back rod straight while he glanced down at short styled brown hair. “I’m so glad you could make it-” Pete sniffled again and squeezed him. “Sorry it…sorry it got cut short-”

The bitter sounding laugh made Colson’s gaze soften, his pat turning into a comforting rub. “Aw fuck dude, don’t- don’t apologize for that. Shit happens alright? Besides, you know I’d come out and support you whether your show was 5 minutes or 50 minutes-”

“Yeah-” Pete sniffled again and nodded, finally pulling back. Colson kept his gaze respectfully out onto the trash cans across the street. Allowing Pete some semblance of privacy while he rubbed his face and got himself back together. “I know you would, dude. But...thanks. It means alot, I know you’ve probably got your own shit going on and like your buddies in town. So...fuck, just thanks for coming out.”

“No need for it man.” Colson shrugged, eyes carefully trailing back over to look at Pete. Seeing him wipe his sleeves against his jeans made him wish he had tissues or something similar to offer. “It’s been a bit since we got to hang, so….little chance I was gonna turn you down anyway.” Pete hummed and sniffled again, the blonde was starting to see why chicks always carried those little kleenex packets in their purses.

“Sorry about that- I-” Pete tried to force out a laugh but the action fell flat, it sounded more like a sigh than anything humorous. “I got myself caught up in some girl again…”

"Don't-" Colson started, head shaking. "Don't apologize man. I've been busy myself, with….classes and uh...work, ya know?" His cheeks warmed some. Pete knew he had an online job and possibly a bit more depending on what he might have spilled while stoned but the actual sexy nature of it all was mostly still a secret. "Shit happens, we're grown ass men dude. Plus we see eachother like every other day in class. Not like you ghosted me or some shit-"

"Yeah, where all I do is copy your notes and snooze-" The comedian snorted and Colson flashed him a smile. "You're an actual fucking saint man, I swear. Like, if I was you? I'd have dumped my ass months ago. Just the worst friend-"

"Who would I get my weed off of then?" 

The joke thankfully landed and Pete full on laughed, his head tilting back. "Wow! Damn. That hurts…." After a few seconds Pete peeked back over at him and finally grinned. "I do have some bomb ass weed though-"

"Right?" Colson agreed, pulling him closer once more. "That paired with your jokes? Fucking irreplaceable. You're not getting rid of me without a fight."

This time Pete relaxed right into the hold, forehead dropping down to rest on Colson's shoulder. Palm rising up to softly grab the front of his jacket. "Yeah?"

"Promise bud." 

They hugged close like that for another few minutes, Colson's cheek pressing down onto the top of the brunette's head. Pete needed him and Colson wasn't about to let the guy down. 

Their impromptu street cuddle session however was quickly interrupted by the loud clatter of the bar door flying open. The heavy weight of it bouncing against the outside wall and startling both of them into jerking back to look. 

Colson's stomach dropped.

"Lemme go you roid raging asshole!" Rook's frantic voice reached his ears before he saw the boy. When he did spot him his dread doubled.

The teen was thrown over the large security guards shoulder, legs kicking futilely and arms flailing. He was slurring and cursing up a storm. Colson's eyes met the bouncers and it was like his blood had turned to ice. "Good, you're already out here-"

The man's observation came out in an angry huff, and his feet switched directions to start stomping over toward the two of them. It jolted Colson forward, hands fumbling against the street while he scrambled to his feet. "Ah fuck-"

"Don't you dare try running boy! Or I will personally beat your ass!"

"Whoa, whoa, Leo." Pete jumped to his defense, looking much too relaxed compared to how Colson's heart felt like it was going to rip out of his chest. "You don't gotta beat any asses man-"

"Y-yeah! I'm not running anywhere!" Blue eyes darted back and forth between the incoming bouncer and Rook's wiggling form. 

What the hell had the brunette done in the tiny amount of time he'd been outside? Who the hell gets kicked out of a bar that quickly?

"I'm not a fucking child-" Rook howled before the guard finally came to a stop and abruptly tossed him forward. Forcing Colson to dart forward and catch the unbalanced teen before he cracked his head off the pavement or hurt himself.

"You may not be a child, but you're sure as shit not old enough to be in my bar either-" 

"Fuck-" Of course that's what happened.

"And you-" An accusatory finger was jammed in his direction. "You're out too. I'm not risking our license so you can play the cool big brother card. You're damn lucky I don't call the cops and report both of you."

Pete decided to unhelpfully chime in on the matter. "Aw, don't be like that. Every kid sneaks into a bar, shits like a coming of age kinda-" 

"Don't make me bar you too P." A quick glare from the bouncer had the comedian's mouth snapping shut. His hands flying up defensively. 

"Such, bull-sheet-" Rook slurred, body struggling in Colson's grip. "That- that chick should be out here too-" The tiny brunette was waving a hand at the bouncer while Colson huffed and did his best to hold him up with the awkward back hug he was imploying. "She started it-"

"Bro shut the fuck up right now-" 

"You better listen to your brother sonny. Don't test your luck."

"But-" Colson slapped a hand over the teen's mouth before he could continue.

"Thank you, really- I- this- uh, this won't happen again-" 

"Damn right it won't-" Leo took a menacing step forward. "If I catch your twinky looking ass in my bar again? You're gonna be the one getting tossed out onto the concrete. And I doubt you've got your own big brother to catch your ass."

Sweating Colson nodded and defensively hugged Rook closer. Ignoring the muffled drunk lips mumbling against his palm. 

For a brief moment he worried the bouncer might actually swing at him but the man instead jerked his attention down to Pete. "You good?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. Let Sel and Dave know I'm done for the night though. Got some personal shit I gotta handle." 

A glare darted back over Colson's way and his back retensed. "You aint gotta leave. Just these two clowns. You still got your free round to cash in."

The tall brunette shrugged his shoulders casually. A strained smile flashing across his face. "Yeah, I know….but I'm gonna tag along with the circus. We clowns gotta stick together. Strength in numbers right?"

Leo snorted before leaning down to clap Pete on the shoulder. The shift in demeanor had Colson feeling a little on edge. He really needed this bouncer to head the hell back inside so he could let Rook go and call them an uber. There was no way he was going to risk dropping the squirrely bastard until they were out of the danger zone.

"Your loss."

The full minute it takes the bouncer to turn back around and noisily clamber back inside the bar feels ridiculously longer than it actually is. Every second has his anxiety rising until the door finally clatters closed again and he can unceremoniously drop Rook on his ass. 

"You couldn't last 10 fucking minutes on your own?" Anger quickly joins the cocktail of emotions and alcohol in his system.

The night was a full on disaster now.

"Wha- No, no this wasn't on me- a-and it was like 20 dude. At least. No way we went through 6 shots and all that in any less-" Rook scoffed at him, head shaking. "That damn bitch you hooked up with outed me! She got all jealous and shit cuz I was flirting up her girlfriends."

"Mandy? What? How the hell did she even know you're underage bro? You had to tell her!"

"You hooked up with Mandy? Aw gross dude-" Pete scrunched his face up suddenly and Rook's voice rose.

"Right? Total floozy man!" 

"Oh man, you don't even know." The two of them were quickly becoming friendly and completely ignoring him much to Colson's ire. "That chick has been chasing my dick for like two weeks now-"

Clapping his hands together the blonde crouched down to their level. "Yo! Not important right now!"

"Wait- is that where you went during my set?" Pete feigned offense. "You seriously went to get a bowl job while I was baring my soul?"

"A bowl job?" Rook burst out into a fit of laughter and a headache started digging its way forward from the base of Colson's skull. "Fuck! Bro, bro you don't even know the worst of it, dude was getting it on in the handicap stall-"

"Rook-"

Pete's smile grew. "Oh? He was getting a handi-"

"Yo shut the fuck up! Both of you!" Shouting Colson stressfully brushed his hands over the shaved sides of his head. He was actually regretting styling it with how tempting the urger to finger through it all right now was. "Can we please focus on how the hell you got us kicked out of the bar Rook? Seems a bit more important right now than some chick who barely touched my dick-"

"Barely? Fuck dude, I thought you at least got a bit farther than that-" Rook shot him a sympathetic look, hands slapping back against the concrete. "Probably for the best anyway, total bitch. Ya know she came right over and like pushed her way into my business? Like- like I was just chatting it up with Emily and Chell and-"

"You're new girlfriends yeah, yeah I got that." The blonde sighed and motioned for Rook to move on with his explanation. 

"Yeah! And- like- she just freaking interrupted us! Got all up in my face going on and on about-" pulling a high pitch voice Rook used his hands for puppets. "Where'd your babysitter go? Can't believe they're letting toddlers run around the bars now-" the teen scoffed. "Can you believe that shit? Like there's a whole bar full of desperate dudes, if she was that hung up on not getting banged she could just drag any one of them back into the bathroom- but yeah, she just wouldn't stop going on and on about my height dude! Totally embarrassing, like I got these three hunnies just eating outta the palm of my hand! Not even caring about it! And your fling's just rambling on about how my dicks probably as short as- you know."

Jumping in Pete shook his head, fingers plucking a lighter and a small bag of joints out of his pocket. "Not true. You wouldn't believe some of the dicks I've seen on shorter guys, shits crazy-"

"Aw gross dude-"

"Yeah! Right? Fucking height and dick length? Totally different! And- and I'm not even done growing yet. Most guys don't finish getting growth spurts until they're 21. I've still got time. Shits ridiculous-"

Realizing actually where Rook was headed Colson full on sighed and started rubbing his temple. Free hand fishing his phone from his pocket to order an uber."Rook-" He dragged the teen's nickname out. "You didn't-"

"I had to stick up for myself bro! What- did- did you want me to just let her shit talk me like that?"

"Yes! Yes Rook! If your idea of defending yourself is to just boast about how you're not old enough to be in a bar, while, in a fucking bar- then, yeah! Let the girl talk smack!" He had no idea how he got himself into these kinds of situations. It should have been a simple, fun night. They hit up the bar, laugh and maybe flirt with some cute chicks, and then hang out with Pete to smoke some grade A weed. How in the hell did that turn into him almost banging a nutjob, Pete getting dumped, and Rook starting a catfight?

Whatever god there was up above really wanted Colson to suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry professor Mather's wasn't present in this one. I hope it was still good nonetheless! Please lemme know your thoughts so I can fix anything or just to tell me if you liked it! ♡♡


End file.
